Volviendo a tu lado
by Luka-sama
Summary: Con cada nueva posibilidad existe un nuevo mundo, en este mundo Neji no pudo alcanzar a proteger a Hinata-sama durante la guerra ninja y ella termino muriendo entre los brazos de Naruto con el ultimo aliento de un "te amo". La vida ninja debe seguir y aunque Naruto le cueste debe aceptar que la Hinata esta...¿muerta?, Bueno o tal vez no gracias a Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Mundo alterno.
1. Prologo

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**Prologo**

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Por qué todo a mí alrededor brilla?_

_¿De dónde vienen esos gritos?_

_¿Qué ocurre?_

-HINATA-

_Alguien me llama._

_Pero no puedo verlo, no puedo ver nada o sentir alguna cosa…solamente ciento como si todo mi cuerpo quisiera poder flotar y salir volando por los aires._

_¿Raro?_

…

_.._

_._

-UN MEDICO-

…

..

.

_Esa vos se hacía familiar para ella, como si la hubiera escuchado toda su vida…algo en su mente brillo y la imagen de un niño rubio llego como si fuera un fuego artificial._

_Naruto-kun._

_El chico que la había rescatado de la soledad solamente con una sonrisa, el chico que había seguido durante toda su vida y sin poder evitarlo el chico que se convirtió en su primer amor._

_Quiso hablarle…pero no sentía su cuerpo, solamente podía sentir como algo la jalaba con fuerza y sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco._

…

_.._

_._

-HINATA-SAMA-

…

..

.

_Esa voz fue más fácil aun de reconocer, era una voz que hasta hace algunos años la había odiado y con el tiempo se convirtió en su familia más cercana._

_Neji…su querido hermano Neji._

_No sabía que ocurría, pero igualmente se esforzó por abrir los ojos._

_-Te daré unos minutos…luego deberás volver conmigo-susurro alguien en su oído._

…

_.._

_._

Un horrible dolor azoto con fuerza su cuerpo y de su boca salió expulsada una gran cantidad de sangre. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba los gritos de las personas al morir.

Lo recordó todo.

La guerra.

Las muertes.

El dolor.

Las estacas de madera que iban en dirección a Naruto.

Como ella se puso para protegerlo.

Juro ver a Neji correr para impedirlo, pero no había llegado a tiempo.

…

..

.

Ahhhhh todo tenía sentido, ese debía ser el dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y como poco a poco se iba calmando, probablemente su vida poco a poco también se iba apagando.

-Hinata-dijo alguien a su lado.

La voz era espantosa y sonaba ahogada.

Volteo a ver con dificultad y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto sosteniéndola entre sus brazos totalmente en shock. Probablemente se hubiera sonrojado, por muy ridículo que fuera en una ocasión así, solamente que la falta de sangre y la destrucción de sus nervios por el ataque le impedían reaccionar bien.

Sus ojos querían cerrarse y probablemente no abrirse nunca más.

Era curioso.

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la muerte como ese momento.

Pensó que daría más miedo.

Pero solamente quería dormir un poco y soñar con algún buen recuerdo, también dormiría feliz porque por primera vez pudo salvar a su héroe.

-¿E-estas cof…B-bien?-tartamudeo con dificultad.

Los brazos de Naruto se apretaron sobre su cuerpo y ella pensó que moriría…en este sentido muy literal…si se desmayaba moriría probablemente, y ella no tenía miedo de morir por el amor de su vida.

-Baka no preguntes estupideces y espera a que venga alguien, no te atrevas a morirte idiota-gritaba él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hace tanto no le hablaba y lo primero que le decía eran puras groserías, pero no le importo. De reojo noto como todo el cuerpo del rubio, si bien estaba lleno de heridas, ninguna parecía ser por el último ataque.

-Hinata-sama-dijo Neji al lado de Naruto sin ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ni la culpa de sus ojos.

Quiso disculparse con él, no quería volver hacer que sufriera por su culpa, solamente que no poseía tanta fuerza y ya ni siquiera sentía los pies.

Así que sonrió.

Sobre el hombro de Naruto sonrió a su querido primo en una muda disculpa.

Por no poder seguir a su lado.

Por no entrenar nuevamente junto a él.

Por esas cenas que no volvería a tener junto a él.

Por abandonarlo nuevamente.

-Gomene Naruto-inicio con algo de dolor en su garganta.

Lo siento tensarse.

Noto como sus ojos ya no enfocaban bien a Neji.

-…me alegra…h-haberte protegido…tú me salvaste y sé q-que salvaras a todos…tu vida no es solo tuya-gruño sintiendo la sangre salir de su boca.

Así que moriría.

Esta vez no se salvaría como cuando lucho contra Pain, sino que esta vez moriría y por un momento…ese sentimiento comenzó a inquietarla.

Muerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto por mí?-dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo.

No necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que pronto lloraría, no por que tuviera un sentimiento de amor por ella como le sucedía a Hinata, simplemente lloraría por perder a otro amigo en medio de esta guerra.

Vaya que era pesimista a punto de morir.

-Sacrificar tu vida por mí-continuo Naruto incrédulo.

Y ella lo supo.

Y pensó que él era un idiota por no saberlo.

Siempre espiándolo, siempre intentando alcanzarlo, siempre queriendo tomar su mano y cuando por fin estuvo por lograrlo…nuevamente se vio alejada de su querido sueño, ya que a pesar de que salvar a Naruto significaba que el mundo ninja seguiría adelante.

Ella lo hacía por una razón más egoísta.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que no quería morir.

Porque en ese momento el miedo se instaló en su corazón y quiso retroceder el tiempo, quiso alcanzar la mano de Naruto una vez en su vida y vivir a su lado, quiso tener ese sueño hermoso antes de morir como le ocurría ahora.

No dejo que viera ese lado…

-Porque siempre te amé-murmuro sonriendo lentamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su fuerza se fue.

Su corazón dejo de latir.

Solamente un grito de su nombre de parte de Naruto y las palabras de ese hombre llamado Obito que le decía a Naruto sobre su promesa de no dejar a nadie más morir, eso fue lo último que estucho.

…

..

.

_Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, nuevamente el dolor se había ido y estaba en un extraño plano que simulaba estar entre las nubes, donde todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció y una extraña brisa movía sus cabellos por todos lados._

_¿Había muerto?_

_Bueno al menos esperaba ver a los amigos que perdió en medio de la guerra, sentía que estaba muy sola en ese lugar._

_A pesar del miedo que tenía antes de morir ahora lucia extremadamente tranquila, solamente esperando que algo pasara._

_Y no duro mucho._

_Frente a ella apareció une extraño hombre muy apuesto de largo cabello albino y ojos blanco como los suyos, sus ropas no parecían a las del clan Hyuga, pero sin duda eran bastante sencillas y hermosas al mismo tiempo. Algo en su mirada le indicaba que todo estaría bien…una extraña calidez que no le daba miedo._

_Aunque estando muerta no debía por qué temer a lo que le sucedía._

_-No está muerta…aún-hablo el hombre con tranquilidad._

_Eso la tenso._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto nerviosa y dando un paso atrás._

_El hombre sonrió._

_-Mi hombre es Hamura Ōtsutsuki-se presentó el hombre-Pude traer a este plano tu conciencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-_

_-De que hablas, yo morí en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja-_

_-Puede que eso pasara, pero sin duda no podemos dejarte morir…aún ocupamos tu ayuda para detener a Toneri-chan-_

_-No comprendo-_

_De pronto dos extrañas y enormes barreras se juntaron a su alrededor y un gran viento la dejo fría. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y solo sentía una enorme cantidad de energía recorrer sus venas. A su derecha una gran barrera de color negro se podía observar, en ella pudo ver imágenes de como la guerra aún continuaba y todos incluso Naruto seguían luchando. A su izquierda había también una extraña barrera trasparente de color blanco, con sorpresa pudo identificar a muchos de sus amigos muertos en batalla, a los padres de Ino y Shikamaru, a una hermosa mujer de pelo azulado y ojos blancos que solo recordaba por fotografías._

_-Madre-susurro incrédula._

_La mujer sonrió saludándola con la mano._

_-Te necesitamos Hinata, tan solo danos un poco más de tu tiempo y pronto estarás con tus seres queridos-dijo el hombre con pesar._

_Hinata lo vio incrédula._

_-Morir-dijo señalando donde estaba su madre-O no morir-añadió señalando donde estaba la guerra._

_Qué curioso._

_Hasta hace solo unos minutos ella daría cualquier cosa por estar con vida, pero ahora, tan solo a unos metros separada de su madre, la mujer que la amo con todo su corazón…_

_¿Qué hacer?_

_-Elijas lo que elijas habrá un gran precio que pagaras-sentencio el hombre._

_Ella lo volteo a ver confusa, luego bajo el rostro apretando los labios._

…

_.._

_._

_Ella ya tenía la respuesta._

…

_.._

_._

_-Yo…-_

**¿Continuara…?**

Hola gente hermosa que siempre lee mis historias nuevas y me apoya, voy a ser sincera, tengo muchas historias incompletas aunque realmente quiero terminar todas admito que mi error fue empezarlas y dejarlas tiradas. Mi adorable mente (sarcasmo) no me dejaba tranquila para escribir esta historia desde que vi la muerte de mi amado Neji en el anime, así que por eso puse continuara entre signos de pregunta, no sé si ustedes quieren que continúe esta historia…pero no será muy larga y estará adecuada al arco de la película de manera interesante.

Bueno este fue mi momento de sinceridad con ustedes…los amo chicos y todos sus comentarios, pero siempre que soy sincera con ustedes alguna persona me manda a la mierda…igual no sé cómo resultara este nuevo proyecto, yo solo espero que les guste e intentare pensar en capítulos nuevos para no dejarla tirada como otras.

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Continuando la vida

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**Capitulo uno: Continuando la vida**

La cuarta guerra ninja fue una gran masacre para las cinco aldeas ninja, una lucha a muerte donde muchos perdieron queridos familiares o amigos, una guerra que decidiría el destino del mundo y por el cual tantos ninjas se unieron para luchar…para un futuro que muchos no verían y otros cargarían con pesar, para las futuras generaciones que no cargarían con los pecados de sus padres.

Lo que siempre deja una guerra.

Entre todos los que lucharon sin duda destaco uno.

El héroe.

Uzumaki Naruto.

El jinchuriki del Kyubi y según otros el ninja más poderoso de todos, quien logró detener la guerra y salvar a su amigo/hermano Sasuke.

El más grande ninja.

Que ahora se sentía como una basura.

…

..

.

Sobre el monte de los kages y con una mirada de odio, así era como estaba Uzumaki Naruto en ese preciso momento. Después de haber terminado la guerra hace tan solo una semana, su mente no resistía más, todo el dolor que había cargado ya le estaba afectando…ya que aunque sus amigos lo negaran, él sabía que era su culpa.

Hyuga Hinata había muerto por él.

…

..

.

El dolor era inimaginable, jamás pensó en llegar a perder a un amigo tan preciado en medio de la guerra…no había sufrido tanto desde la muerte de Jiraiya y aun así este dolor era peor.

¿Por qué?

Porque este era solo por su culpa.

Por salvarlo ella murió.

Lo peor fueron sus palabras antes de morir, decirle que lo amaba de la misma manera que hizo cuando había luchado contra Pain… ¿Por qué? ...Claro, para salvarlo igualmente que esta vez. Solo que en aquella ocasión logro sobrevivir.

Ahora.

Estaba muerta.

..

..

.

Al principio lo ignoro mientras luchaba, la ira lo cegó en la guerra e intento solamente matar a Obito, lucho luego contra Madara, por ultimo con esa estúpida diosa junto al equipo 7, todo iba bien…ganaron…todo era felicidad. Luego cayó en la realidad al volver al campo de batalla y ver el cuerpo de Hinata en manos de Neji totalmente inerte y sin vida.

Algo dentro de él se quebró.

Lo siguiente que hiso fue preguntarle a Sakura sobre Hinata, preguntarle a que se refería con que lo amaba. No comprendió bien el dolor de la mirada de Sakura…pero ella le explico todo lo que sabía de Hinata, que aunque no era mucho en comparación a Kiba o Shino, sin duda pudo aclararle muchas cosas y comprendió que el amor que le tenía Hinata era diferente a lo que el llego a pensar en la lucha contra Pain.

Como Sakura amaba a Sasuke…

Como su madre amo a su padre…

Como Jiraiya llego a querer a Tsunade…

Era un amor que nunca pensó que alguien llegara a tener por su persona.

Pero ya no importaba.

Ella estaba muerta.

Igualmente paso toda una semana sin querer ver a nadie, ignorando los cambios que comenzaban a ocurrir, el atender a heridos, reconstruir familias…llorar muertos. Ese día era el funeral de los caídos y entre ellos estaba Hinata Hyuga cuyo nombre iría a la piedra de los caídos como héroe muerta en batalla.

Pero él estaba furioso.

Porque eso significaba que ella estaba muerta.

Y él…no quería aceptarlo.

Era un maldito egoísta que no quería aceptar que Hinata murió en guerra por su culpa, quería volver a verla de lejos sonrojada por su culpa (ahora entendía por qué), verla hacer misiones con su equipo y entrenar con Neji, quería que ella le saludara aunque fuera una vez por mes.

Porque ella era su amiga.

Quería que no muriera nadie y lo dejara solo.

Probablemente ahora ella estaría con Jiraiya y este le haría bromas sobre cómo se fue a enamorar del idiota de su alumno, probablemente ella se sonrojaría y su padrino intentaría manosearla.

Maldito viejo pervertido.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una gota caer sobre su mano, sorprendido pensó que estaría lloviendo, pero pronto descubrió que eran sus propias lagrimas la que le mojaban.

-¿Naruto?-salto en su sitio al reconocer esa voz.

Se tensó y un enojo volvió a crecer en su interior, ignoro por completo los absurdos pensamientos que antes le inundaron.

-Quiero estar solo-dijo con voz patética y ahogada en sollozos.

Ignorando sus deseos, el recién llegado tomo asiento a su lado y observo como la oscura noche volvía a caer recordándole como él seguía viviendo para verla y muchos de sus amigos ya no estaban para verla.

Como Hinata por ejemplo.

-Hoy fue el funeral de Hinata-sama-murmuro Neji vistiendo ropa negra.

Lo sabía.

Hinata tuvo un funeral probablemente lleno de gente hipócrita que en algún momento dijo que era estúpida y ahora fingiría llorarla, no era tan idiota para no saber lo que le ocurría a la chica en su clan, que era menospreciada y humillada…bueno, tal vez no lo habría notado de no haber escuchado esas palabras de Shikamaru hace tres días haciéndolo sentir peor mierda que antes.

No sabía nada de una chica que había muerto por él.

La chica que lo había amado y cuyo pasado era similar al suyo en cierta forma, también al del teme…bueno…estaba muerta.

Muerta.

Carajo estaba muerta y por más que lo repitiera en su interior no era suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Muchos notaron que el héroe no estaba ahí-dijo Neji con vos neutra.

El rio con frialdad.

-¿Qué héroe no puede salvar ni siquiera a su amiga?-

-Hinata-sama no le gustaría verlo así-

-No me importa-

-Lo único que Hinata-sama quería era salvarlo de la oscuridad Naruto-

-Cállate-

-Ella durante años lo observo en silencio y solamente quería tomar su mano-

-Dije cállate-

-Ella lo amo como una mujer ama a un hombre-

Eso fue la gota que desbordo su vaso de paciencia. Con fuerza tomo las ropas de Neji por su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza viéndolo con ojos llenos de furia y lágrimas que se desbordaban.

-CÁLLATE-le grito en la cara con enojo-…Solo…cállate…-murmuro sin fuerzas y bajando el rostro.

Sin delicadeza Neji se soltó y se puso de pie. Parecía que estaba por irse y realmente era lo mejor, mientras más rápido se fuera Naruto podría volver a hundirse en la miseria que había creado para sí mismo.

Igualmente la pregunta salió de sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-

Ya que si había alguien aún más miserable que él en este momento…probablemente sería Neji. Al verlos luchar juntos en medio de la guerra, había comprendido que todo el odio que en algún momento Neji sintió a Hinata se había transformado en el amor de un hermano.

Neji se detuvo y volteo a verlo con tranquilidad. Pero dentro de sus ojos sintió que había un vacío que los suyos ahora demostraban.

-No lo soporto-respondió.

Lo vio confuso.

-Deseo morirme, yo debí haber muerto en lugar de Hinata-sama, ella debió haber seguido adelante y ser la heredera, ahora solo puedo estar en una miseria de mi existencia por no proteger a la única mujer que no me vio debajo de su rango y dio su vida para ayudarme…odio mi vida y pensé en matarme apenas terminara la guerra-contesto rápido y sin respirar.

Las gotas de sangre que caían de sus puños cerrados indicaban que estaba furioso.

Y se quedó en silencio…esperando alguna respuesta que lo ayudara a continuar a él tambien.

-Pero Hinata-sama era una chica muy amable…ella hubiera odiado verme sumergido en odio y mucho más hubiera odiado verte hecho una mierda por su culpa-dijo en un suspiro.

Naruto lo vio con enojo.

-Murió por mi culpa-le indico esperando que lo golpeara.

Pero su expresión no cambio.

-Ella te amaba…no te culpo, nadie te culpa y ella no te culparía- respondió Neji con calma.

-Ella…era una idiota-contesto Naruto con pesar.

Neji asintió a eso, amaba a Hinata como su hermana pequeña, pero sin duda enamorarse de ese idiota solo la convirtió en otro idiota.

-Durante muchos años ella te amo y…bueno eso ya no importa, solo sé que su último deseo era verte bien y por eso se sacrificó por ti, seguir culpándote no la traerá de vuelta-

-Lo sé-

-También toma esto-

Naruto tuvo que atrapar aquella tela extraña que iba en su dirección con dificultad al tener solo un brazo, extraño noto que era una bufanda roja de lana tejida a mano, con alguno que otro hilo un poco salido pero en general era un excelente trabajo que él probablemente nunca lograría ya que no era bueno en cosas manuales.

Recordó vagamente que de niño el usaba una bufanda roja, pero la imagen se fue de inmediato.

Levanto la vista confusa a Neji.

-Por alguna razón Hinata-sama siempre hacia bufandas rojas a mano cerca del festival de invierno, aunque esta fue la última que hizo antes de la guerra y es su mejor trabajo, ella menciono que te iba a dar algún día si se declaraba nuevamente…pero no tuvo oportunidad-confeso sin ningún remordimiento.

Después de todo aunque era algo que hería a Naruto, lo mínimo que podía hacer por Hinata era decirle los sentimientos que ella jamás pudo expresar.

Pudo ver como el rostro de Naruto se retorcía del dolor y apretaba con fuerza la bufanda.

Pensó que por ahora solo podía decirle eso, cuando él quisiera la ayuda de alguien más y se abriera a sus amigos estaría ahí para ayudarlo, al igual que TenTen y Lee estaban haciendo con él ahora.

Dio media vuelta.

-Gracias-escucho un susurro a su espalda.

Sobre su hombro pudo ver como el chico estaba con la vista abajo y las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

No lo culpaba.

No había noche que no despertara llorando con pesadillas desde que Hinata murió.

**OoOoOoO**

Para nadie fue una sorpresa el que perdonaran la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, después de tanta ayuda en la guerra y ser el último Uchiha le daba ciertas ventajas que otros no tenía. Aunque el plan del ex-vengador era partir lo más pronto posible de viaje, el estado de su mejor amigo lo retuvo un poco más de la cuenta. Le sorprendió verlo de una manera tan destruida como cuando el descubrió la verdad de su hermano.

Estaba preocupado por él al igual que Sakura.

Lo curioso fue que el día siguiente del funeral de los muertos en batalla, al cual Naruto no asistió, el chico apareció con una bufanda roja a pesar del calor de la época.

Nadie pregunto nada.

Pero sin duda la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando el pregunto, fue la primera que vio en mucho tiempo y probablemente vería.

Había una herida dentro de Naruto que solo él podría sanar solo.

-Es muy difícil comer con una sola mano dattebayo-gruño Naruto en su nuevo departamento intentando comer un tazón de ramen instantáneo.

Sasuke pensó lo mismo, pero no dijo nada.

Después de la guerra Naruto se había ocultado en su departamento como un ermitaño, olía horrible ya que no se había querido bañar en días y solamente comía ramen instantáneo que Sakura se aseguraba de dejar para que no muriera de hambre.

Solo los dejaba pasar a él y a Sakura…cuando esta traía ramen (¿Dónde se consigue ese ramen después de la guerra?).

Debido a que al día siguiente partiría de la aldea, pensó que lo mejor era pasar el ultimo día con su casi hermano.

Aunque de seguir así no sabía si lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

-Estaré bien-dijo de pronto Naruto.

El Uchiha volteo a verlo confuso de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pero el chico mantenía la mirada en su ramen sin probar con mirada melancólica.

-No te preocupes por tu viaje estar bien-respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Hmp-dijo escéptico.

Eso le saco una leve risa al Uzumaki.

-Sabes…me siento como una mierda pero…Neji me dijo que ella no quería eso-murmuro sujetando con su mano la bufanda en la mesa.

La había quitado de su cuello con dificultad para no ensuciarla al comer, el Uchiha se hubiera burlado de que actuaba como una niña de no ser porque estaba demasiado destruido y que algo así lo haría dejar de comer durante un mes.

Admiraba que Naruto se portaba mucho más maduro que él cuando descubrió la verdad.

Bueno…aunque le costara admitirlo el chico siempre fue más fuerte que él.

-Pobre lo único malo que tuvo esa chica fue fijarse en un dobe que ni la notaba-murmuro Sasuke logrando servirse fideos.

Una flecha apareció clavarse en el corazón del Uzumaki y volteo a verlo de mala manera.

-Tu ni la conocías-le reprocho con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

Se vieron fijamente unos segundos.

-Hyuga Hinata la chica rara del clan Hyuga-hablo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

Naruto lo vio impresionado.

-Era la única que no me acosaba y que te acosaba a ti de niños…era rara-concluyo Sasuke para sí mismo.

Naruto lo vio aún más impresionado, estúpido ego Uchiha. Lo peor es que todos parecían consientes que la chica lo observaba a él todo el tiempo y una parte interior suya no pudo más que alegrarse de que el mismo Uchiha dijera que Hinata no estaba tras de él.

Eso significaba que la chica lo había visto a él primero, no vio a Sasuke el ultimo Uchiha…vio solamente a Uzumaki Naruto aun cuando era un don nadie.

-Ella era diferente-murmuro para sí mismo Naruto viendo la bufanda.

Y por la mirada del chico en ese objeto, Sasuke supo que aún le faltaba un gran camino para perdonar la muerte de la chica…y dado que aún no había superado del todo la de su padrastro…se preguntó cuánto duraría con ella.

-Me voy mañana dobe-

-Te iré a despedir teme-

**OoOoOoO**

Después de la despedida de Sasuke y una promesa a Sakura para volver pronto, el tiempo comenzó a volar en la aldea de Konoha y cuando todos se daban cuenta ya habían pasado casi tres meses de la guerra, un tiempo no tan grande pero si con muchos cambios. En el tiempo transcurrido se había nombrado como sexto hokage a Kakashi, si bien era un cambio bueno para muchos de los novatos le era difícil comenzar a referirse a él como hokage. Muchos lugares habían sido reconstruidos y los aldeanos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a una nueva vida.

Si bien Naruto aun con tres meses no superaba mucho la guerra, sus amigos siempre estuvieron a su lado para apoyarlo y por eso comenzó hacer misiones fáciles con la ayuda principal de Shikamaru y Sakura cuando no estaba en el hospital.

Las misiones no pasaban de ir hacer simples recados o ayudar en algunas clases de la nueva academia que había iniciado para los jóvenes ninja. Naruto siempre pasaba con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, pero tanto Shikamaru como Sakura sabían que solo era una sombra de lo que fue antes de la guerra, además conocían tan bien a Naruto como para saber que en las noches el chico la pasaba mal.

Pero Naruto ignoraba las preocupaciones de sus amigos y continuaba con su ritmo de vida.

Otra nueva curiosidad era la gran amistad que Neji y Naruto habían comenzado a forjar, aunque a todos les parecía más destructivo por parte de ambos ya que juntos les era imposible evitar pensar en Hinata con el otro lado, algo que parecía ser el motivo principal para reunirse. Ya si era para entrenar con el equipo de Neji o si fuera para comer ramen (aunque a Neji ya empezaba a cansarse), los chicos siempre se hablaban.

¿Por qué?

Pues la respuesta sería interesante…Naruto iba a ser el próximo hokage y aún seguía gritándole a Kakashi que se aburriera cuanto antes para quitarle el puesto, aunque solamente le faltaba madurar un poco más y sin duda seria el hokage que la aldea más amaría…por eso quería reunirse con Neji.

Quería eliminar toda la injusticia que en ocasiones pasaba en el clan Hyuga y en los otros clanes de haber problemas similares como los de Hinata.

Por eso junto a Neji con su experiencia o Shikamaru con su conocimiento, no era raro verlos a los tres juntos intentando enseñarle al rubio sobre cómo se manejaban los sistemas dentro de ellos. Lo más curioso de todo es que Naruto si parecía interesado y no se aburría con facilidad.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esto ahora Naruto?-pregunto Sakura una noche que comían ramen.

El chico solo sonrió apretando levemente la bufanda roja (cuya existencia era un enigma para todos menos Neji y Sasuke)

-Creo que Hinata quería eliminar las diferencias entre Neji y ella de haber seguido viva…puede que no solo ella sufriera mal trato y lo mejor sería que cuando fuera hokage poder ayudar si se presentan casos difíciles entre clanes-respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Sakura silbo impresionada.

-Vaya te estas volviendo más maduro-

-Yo siempre he sido maduro dattebayo-

Pero igual Sakura miraba preocupada a Naruto, la mirada que poseía él le recordaba a la misma que tuvo cuando dijo que iría a traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea.

Lástima que con Hinata eso ya no podría funcionar.

Bueno ella junto a sus amigos se encargaría de no dejar solo a Naruto de nuevo y ayudarlo a seguir adelante…como él le ayudo a ella.

-Sabes Ino y Chouji son de clanes importante al igual que Neji y Shikamaru…tal vez deberías hablar con ellos y así aprenderías más cosas-

-Tsk hablar con Ino seria problemático-

Ambos rieron de la broma al estilo Shikamaru…pero se detuvieron al sentir un aura oscura atrás de ellos. Nerviosos ambos voltearon a ver y se toparon a Ino con un aura oscura mirándolos con ganas de asesinarlos.

-KYAHHHHHH-gritaron ambos escuchándose por toda la aldea.

Si, Ino era una chica problemática.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras Naruto intentaba aprender cosas sobre su aldea para ser un mejor hokage, en otra parte del mundo ninja se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke en un viaje donde solo él conocía el propósito…siempre viajando para buscar aquello que necesitaba, debía encontrarlo y mientras tanto aprendía de las diferentes culturas que rodeaban el mundo. Toda su vida dispuesta a la venganza le hizo no ver las cosas hermosas de la vida que podían ir desde una flor que crecía en un desierto o las risas de los niños que aun podían reír después de la guerra.

Primeramente viajo al país del agua para poder cruzar el mar con dirección al este…Gracias a la gran neblina y su rostro oculto como un viajero, no llamo la atención y pudo tomar un bote pesquero que iba fuera a un nuevo continente.

Debido a la búsqueda de su hermano para matarlo, luego la unión a Akatsuki…la guerra…bueno no tuvo tiempo de conocer bien ese continente.

No tenía prisa.

Todo su viaje era a pie y solamente uso el bote por que le era complicado caminar sobre el agua durante tantas horas sin verse como un loco ninja y llamar la atención. Le gustaba ver las pequeñas ciudades de personas que se formaban entre aldeas, la mayoría lo trataba de forma amable y le dejaban reabastecerse de provisiones para continuar su viaje. Agradeció que antes de salir de la aldea tanto Tsunade como Kakashi le dieron una gran parte de dinero para poder viajar, no tenía ganas de robar y convertirse en un criminal…de nuevo.

Mientras viajaba pudo ver varias aldeas con algunos problemas leves.

Robo.

Asesinos.

Destrozos de propiedad.

Vándalos después de la guerra.

Algunos saqueos.

Cosas normales…

Bueno él era alguien indiferente al dolor ajeno y también hizo lo posible por no meterse en problemas; y ya que nadie estaba formando una rebelión para destruir el mundo (de nuevo) prefirió dejarle esos trabajos a los ninjas de las aldeas…si no era con Konoha no le debía nada a nadie.

Viajo tres meses más por el continente sin mucho éxito aparte de las culturas e información de cómo se manejaba esa parte del mundo. No habían grandes aldeas que controlaran la situación y por lo tanto las pequeñas ciudades eran muy autónomas a la hora de sus leyes y solamente hablaban con otras para regular su comercio.

Era interesante.

Al haber llego a los seis meses en que la guerra se cumplió y cinco de haber partido en Konoha…fue cuando llego a una extraña pradera llena de neblina. Los aldeanos de la ciudad anterior le indicaron que era peligroso ese camino y se toparía con muchos peligros.

Sin acción en meses fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir.

Camino durante cinco días y la neblina cada día era peor desde el primer día, llego a un punto de que tuvo que activar sus ojos para no caer en algún acantilado. Sin duda ningún idiota aparte de él se atrevería a ir en esta dirección.

Sus pasos lentos se detuvieron al ver una gran pared de roca que evitaba el paso y según sus ojos se extendía por varios kilómetros en ambas direcciones. Era una enorme montaña con una pendiente muy inclinada como para subirla sin uso de chacra.

-Tsk-murmuro por bajo pensando en sus opciones.

Tal vez debió irse por el otro camino, era más largo pero sin muchas complicaciones…además no se había topado con algún monstruo en todo el camino.

Se sintió estafado.

-KYAHHHHH-un grito le hizo sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.

Era un niño.

Volteo a ver con curiosidad con sus ojos activados y noto como un niño estaba acorralado a varios metros de distancia entre una roca con tres criaturas frente a él enormes. No supo distinguirlas pero eran parecidas a enormes leones de cinco metros con colmillos más grandes y ojos desorbitados que parecían querer comer al niño.

Vaya monstruos más curiosos los de ese continente.

Una parte de él pensó en seguir con su camino…luego vio mejor al niño de no más de doce años.

Cabello rubio corto y desordenado, ojos celestes demasiado claros que brillaban con terror y con ropas hechas tirones. El muy desgraciado se parecía demasiado a Naruto, excepto por que el niño tenía cara muy delicada como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana.

Bufo internamente.

Con rapidez se colocó frente al niño que lo miraba asombrado y las bestias lo miraron con ganas de atacarlo.

Vaya los rubios eran problemáticos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de destrozar a los monstruos, una sombra rápida lo impidió y en menos de dos segundos los animales estaban tirados inconscientes en el suelo y el niño atrás de él parecía dejar de temblar.

Volteo molesto a ver al sujeto que le había quitado la diversión.

Se sorprendió.

Con unas zapatillas ninja negro, un extraño short junto una blusa algo holgada que se ataba al cuello de color vino, un largo cabello hasta la cintura que hondeaba por el viento de color… ¿rosa?. Cochina suerte se cargaba ese día. Solo faltaba que tuviera ojos verdes y se sentiría algo culpable de no volver en seis meses a Konoha.

La chica se volteo.

Efectivamente tenía ojos verdes, pero a diferencia que a Sakura estos eran de un color muy claro, casi transparente.

Alguna anomalía de esta parte del continente.

-Haruto ya era hora de encontrarte-murmuro la chica que no pasaría los quince años.

¿Haruto?

El mocoso igual a Naruto versión chibi (claro que más kawai que el dobe) también se llamaba similar al pedazo de imbécil que tenía como amigo.

-Gomene Sakuya-neesan-murmuro levemente el niño.

Es oficial…la persona con peor suerte en este mundo era Sasuke.

A pesar de estar en medio de los dos niños, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento. Lo miraron detenidamente durante varios minutos y él se dejó hacer, esos dos eran tan similares a Sakura y Naruto que sintió que debía protegerlos.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

-¿Quién es él?-gruño Sakuya con enojo.

Decir que Sasuke se sorprendió fue poco, no es que estuviera acostumbrado a ser tratado como rey…era un criminal después de todo, pero generalmente entre chicas jóvenes era normal que las dejara encantadas con su encanto Uchiha.

Golpe al ego.

-Me quiso proteger nee-san-defendió Haruto poniéndose sobre él.

Bueno el chico era igual al dobe y la niña no era igual a Sakura.

-Tsk deja de hablar con desconocidos Haruto-regaño la chica, aunque no hubieran muchos desconocidos con quienes hablar.

Miraron de reojo a Sasuke, luego se vieron entre ellos, luego a Sasuke de nuevo.

¿Qué hacer?

-Nee-san puede que quiera verlo-murmuro Sakuya con ojo incomodo sobre el Uchiha-hey jiji… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la chica.

Volteo a ver a la chica indiferente…no le debería llevar más de dos años y ella le decía viejo.

Suspiro.

-Sasuke-simple y sencillo.

La chica asintió.

-Yo soy Sakuya y él es Haruto…síguenos si quieres pasar aquí la noche-gruño la chica molesta.

Bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos y esos chicos sería lo más cercano a que estaría de verlos pronto. Sin opción mejor en ese momento los siguió y se sorprendió de verlos frente a la gran pared que daba inicio a la montaña…bueno lo realmente sorprendente fue ver como en una parte especifica de la enorme estructura aplico un poco de fuerza mostrando un pasadillo secreto.

Los niños lo vieron algo confusos de dejarlos pasar…luego le dijeron que los siguiera.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sobre un túnel subterráneo que parecía bajar aún más profundo.

No espero ver aquello.

Al llegar al final pudo ver una extraña luz, luego una gran hoyo que estaba lleno de casas de piedra y como muchas personas en ellas sonreían…era demasiado grande y podría considerarse del tamaño de una ciudad subterránea. Giro la cabeza en dirección al cielo que era solamente un agujero que se veía desde arriba y mostraba la noche.

Sorprendente.

Una ciudad oculta.

¿Por qué lo dejarían pasar?

Bajo el rostro y vio como varias personas estaban cerca de la entrada viendo con preocupación en su dirección, pero parecían calmarse al ver a su lado a los dos niños.

Tal vez estarían perdidos en el exterior.

-HARUTO, SAYUKA-grito alguien entre ellos.

Todo lo vio en cámara lenta.

Primero vio unas botas cafés algo sucias que cubrían unos pies vendados hasta las rodillas, tenía una mano vendada hasta el codo y ambas con guantes cafés sin dedos, un short negro algo desgastado y una camiseta que mostraba unos enormes pechos con unas curvas que matarían a un hombre por una hemorragia nasal. Luego observo un largo pelo azulado moverse por correr.

Y los vio.

Dos ojos blancos que estaban preocupados por los niños frente a él.

Quedo en shock como poas veces en su vida.

-¿Hyuga…Hinata?-murmuro.

**Continuara…**

_Vaya sorpresa me dieron ustedes, esta historia tuvo una respuesta muy positiva :D así que aunque tengo muchas historias sin continuar y pensando en hacerme un horario para escribir, subi este capitulo para mostrarles a ustedes que si pienso continuar la historia._

_Es probable que actualice cada quince día...o eso voy a intentar XD tuve una historia de sakura card captor que me llevo casi un año actualizar...espero que eso no me pase otra vez o.o_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Inicio

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_..._

_.._

_._

_Los niños lo vieron algo confusos de dejarlos pasar…luego le dijeron que los siguiera._

_Caminaron durante varios minutos sobre un túnel subterráneo que parecía bajar aún más profundo._

_No espero ver aquello._

_Al llegar al final pudo ver una extraña luz, luego una gran hoyo que estaba lleno de casas de piedra y como muchas personas en ellas sonreían…era demasiado grande y podría considerarse del tamaño de una ciudad subterránea. Giro la cabeza en dirección al cielo que era solamente un agujero que se veía desde arriba y mostraba la noche._

_Sorprendente._

_Una ciudad oculta._

_¿Por qué lo dejarían pasar?_

_Bajo el rostro y vio como varias personas estaban cerca de la entrada viendo con preocupación en su dirección, pero parecían calmarse al ver a su lado a los dos niños._

_Tal vez estarían perdidos en el exterior._

_-HARUTO, SAYUKA-grito alguien entre ellos._

_Todo lo vio en cámara lenta._

_Primero vio unas botas cafés algo sucias que cubrían unos pies vendados hasta las rodillas, tenía una mano vendada hasta el codo y ambas con guantes cafés sin dedos, un short negro algo desgastado y una camiseta que mostraba unos enormes pechos con unas curvas que matarían a un hombre por una hemorragia nasal. Luego observo un largo pelo azulado moverse por correr._

_Y los vio._

_Dos ojos blancos que estaban preocupados por los niños frente a él._

_Quedo en shock como poas veces en su vida._

_-¿Hyuga…Hinata?-murmuro._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo dos: Inicio**

El cielo estaba sobre él y podía verlo muy cerca.

Bueno estando cerca de la salida de esa extraña ciudad subterránea donde había estado por un mes era normal. Realmente pensó en irse al día siguiente y continuar con su viaje, pero se quedó por esa extraña chica llamada Hinata que si bien podía ser la chica Hyuga de Konoha, el hecho de su ausencia de recuerdos de todo tipo le parecía confuso.

Ella amablemente le dejo quedarse en el hogar que tenía con Sakuya y Haruto, dos niños huérfanos cuyos padres habrían muerto en la cuarta guerra cuando fueron ayudar junto con otros ninjas que aún quedaban en la ciudad...ninguno regreso.

Para la mayoría de los ciudadanos era ser muy viejo o ser muy joven…muchos habían ido ayudar en la guerra, pero dado que ese lugar era muy autónomo y producía sus propias necesidades, la mayoría de niños pudo lograr sobrevivir y aprender las costumbres necesarias ellos solos.

Todos ya habían relacionado su presencia y que se quedaría con ellos otra temporada.

Sakuya era de las vigilantes, a pesar de ser muy joven era de las mejores guerreras que tenían. Por otro lado Haruto era muy pequeño aun, pero Hinata quien era hábil en taijutsu le enseñaba lo necesario para ser un guerrero.

Cuando los tres descubrieron que él era fuerte por un malentendido, le pidieron que les enseñara sus habilidades.

Quiso negarse, pero estar cerca de ellos le podría ayudar a encontrar la verdad. Todas las tardes durante un mes les enseñaba cosas, a Sakuya el manejo de la espada, a Haruto intento enseñarle el dominio del elemento fuego (cuando descubrió que el mocoso tenía el talento para hacerlo al quemar un pavo) y a Hinata intentaba ayudarle en todas sus áreas.

Era curioso como la chica le había tomado un extraño apego a su persona, cuando estuvo en la aldea ella no parecía tomarle importancia para otra cosa que ser el compañero de Naruto…pero ahora…la chica siempre le sonreía amablemente y parecía genuinamente preocupada por su bienestar.

-SASUKE-SAN-grito alguien atrás de él.

Volteo y vio como Hinata estaba por llegar a su lado con el almuerzo, Haruto había ido a entrenar con Sakuya y ella le había prometido llevarle la comida.

Le costó intentar que ella dejara de llamarlo con un honorifico, pero ella se negó y siguió tratándolo con respeto.

-Ya estoy lista por más historias del mundo exterior-hablo ella a su lado sonriendo levemente sonrojada.

El suspiro recordando lo ocurrido cuando llego un mes atrás…

**Hace un mes**

Sasuke estaba en shock.

Bueno realmente estaba sentado en una extraña mesa, dentro de una extraña casa, dentro de una extraña ciudad subterránea rodeado de dos extraños niños similares a sus mejores amigos y una extraña chica igual a Hinata Hyuga que debería estar muerta.

Si, muy extraño.

Su mente había muerto hace algunos segundos.

La chica igual a Hinata escucho por parte de Haruto como él intento protegerlo, dado que parecía necesitar donde permanecer esa noche la chica llamada Sakuya no le importo traerlo con ella a la ciudad. La ciudad era llena de ninjas renegados ancianos y muchos ilusionistas que hacían que el lugar fuera impenetrable.

Aparentemente el daba pinta de ser renegado y al mostrarse sorprendido no fue problema dejarlo pasar.

Aun así Sasuke sentía que había gato enserado y le ocultaban cosas.

La chica igual a Hinata le agradeció su amabilidad por cuidar del niño y le invito a cenar a la casa que compartían, también que podía pasar la noche con ellos de quererlo.

Pero se sentía mal por dentro.

La chica por la cual su amigo lloraba todo el tiempo ahora estaba frente a él.

¿No estaba muerta?

¿Por qué a él no le pasaban esas cosas con Itachi?

-Estúpido dobe suertudo-murmuro para sí mismo comiendo.

De reojo noto como el chico llamado Haruto comía a la velocidad de la luz, Sayuka disfrutaba más de su comida y la otra chica volvía a llenar el plato del menor con una sonrisa.

-Sakuya menciono que tu nombre es Sasuke-san-dijo de pronto la chica igual a Hinata.

El no dijo nada y solo la vio fijamente, ella no pareció intimidarse y sonrió.

Si definitivamente esa chica era rara.

-Mi nombre es Hinata-dijo ella con tranquilidad.

La miro nuevamente a los ojos. Esa chica definitivamente era la Hyuga de la que su amigo hablaba, su flujo de chacra era de alguien del clan Hyuga y aunque no tuviera el modo ermitaño de su amigo sin duda había sentido ese flujo durante la cuarta guerra ninja.

Pero…

La chica frente a él parecía no conocerlo.

Tal vez no lo había visto durante la guerra y no lo conociera.

-Vengo de Konoha-comento de la nada.

Pero aunque los otros chicos parecían sorprendidos, la chica frente a él lo miraba genuinamente confundida y ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

-¿Qué es konoha?-pregunto extrañada.

**Tiempo actual…**

Miro al cielo después de contarle a Hinata sobre las tierras de Sunagakure, la chica parecía encantada con la idea de personas viviendo en el exterior y rodeadas de arena por todos lados…Sasuke suspiro al escucharla decir que Konoha debía ser mejor ya que estaba rodeada de árboles y ninjas súper fuertes.

Luego activo levemente sus ojos y noto como nadie estaba cerca…era la primera vez que estaba completamente solo con la chica desde que llego.

Perfecto.

-¿Naciste aquí?-pregunto de forma cortante.

La chica lo vio curiosa.

Era bien sabido que el Uchiha en el poco tiempo de estar con ellos no hablaba mucho, las preguntas a pesar de ser abiertas eran contestadas de forma simple por el chico.

Era difícil escucharle preguntar algo.

Hinata sonrió.

-Bueno…hace algunos meses llegue aquí-

-¿Cuantos?-

-Creo que siete o seis-

-¿De dónde?-

-…-

El Uchiha la miro fijamente en busca de una respuesta y noto como ella bajaba la cara sin saber que contestarle, el no sentía absolutamente nada por la chica Hyuga más que curiosidad y algo de pena al recordar a Naruto…se preguntó qué pensaría el chico de saber que estaba al lado de la chica que dio la vida por él y cuya falta de existencia en el mundo lo torturaba.

Probablemente le daría un golpe.

-Yo…bueno…no recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de caer fuera de esta ciudad, Sakuya me rescato y desde entonces estoy con ellos-contesto algo triste.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Nada?-pregunto nuevamente.

La pregunta era de una sola palabra conformada por cuatro letras, pero Hinata supo que el preguntaba sobre todo en general, su familia, viejos amigos…su pasado.

Levanto el rostro viéndolo algo apenada.

-Solo recuerdo a un hombre que me pidió que buscara a un tipo…creo que era un tan Toneri…pero no he escuchado sobre él-aseguro ella.

Bueno sin salir de este lugar era normal que no encontrara respuestas.

-No quise irme porque me preocupan Haruto y Sakuya…hace tres meses un grupo de malhechores amenaza los alrededores y ataca aldeas cercanas…no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara a ellos-

-Son fuertes-

-Son niños-

El Uchiha bufo cansado antes de ponerse de pie (ya había terminado los aperitivos que le trajo Hinata), miro con indiferencia el rostro enojado de Hinata quien parecía mamá gallina con ambos niños.

Una oscura idea llego a su mente.

-Aquí no encontraras tus respuestas, debes salir-indico con seriedad.

Hinata lo vio molesta.

-Ellos me necesitan, solo quiero cuidarlos y no abandonarlos…-

-Ven conmigo de viaje-le corto.

Los ojos blancos de la chica se abrieron incrédulos.

**OoOoOoO**

Detrás de unas piedras se podía observar a una joven de largo cabello rosado, su rostro estaba serio y solamente jugaba con una shuriken mientras escuchaba a Hinata-neesama negarse a la proposición de Sasuke-sensei no sin antes darle una cachetada por su descaro, algo raro en una chica tan tímida como Hinata. No se quedó para escuchar el resto de la conversación y de un salto salió del lugar.

Camino en medio de la ciudad con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Escuchaba como algunos chicos de su edad le decían cosas y como varios la invitaban a salir, los ignoro olímpicamente y entro en una vieja casa.

En ella estaba una mujer de bastante edad con un kimono azul que le enseñaba a Haruto sobre cómo se cocinaba el ramen.

El niño era amante del platillo.

Haruka-obasama no era pariente de ninguno de ellos dos, realmente ella tampoco era pariente de Haruto. Desde pequeña sus padres se hicieron amigos de los de Haruto, así que aunque había una diferencia de edades no era difícil verlos pasar tiempo juntos, eran como si fueran hermanos. Cuando sus padres se fueron a luchar a la guerra aun sabiendo que en ese lugar no debían preocuparse por el exterior, la vieja Haruka fue quien siempre se preocupó por ellos.

Ambos padres murieron con la banda de la alianza en su frente.

Haruto lloro toda la noche.

Sakuya aguanto las lágrimas.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido ambos encontraron por casualidad a Hinata-neesama fuera de la ciudad y con una pérdida de memoria.

Fue raro…

La chica era tan inocente y buena gente con ellos dos, que sin pensarlo ya habían formado una pequeña familia que los alejaba de la tristeza. La peli azul los había adoptado como una madre sustituta (a pesar de no tener una edad muy diferente a la suya), incluso Haruto se le había declarado en tres ocasiones de matrimonio a Hinata y esta solamente reía nerviosa esquivando la respuesta.

Hinata siempre los esperaba con la comida lista, les enseñaba cosas, los regañaba si hacían algo imprudente y siempre los dejaba dormir con ella si tenían pesadillas.

Ambos sabían que ella ocupaba buscar algo.

Eran egoístas por no querer que se fuera.

-Sakuya-nee mira lo que aprendí hoy-dijo Haruto emocionado mostrando como había cortado los vegetales.

Los ojos brillantes del niño y su sonrisa radiante era la prueba de que estaba intentando superar su pasado.

Ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza…ya había tomado una decisión.

**OoOoOoO**

Se podía ver como Hinata caminaba en medio de la ciudad con un aura aterradora, algo nunca antes visto. La mayoría de niños (que no superaban los quince años por la guerra) que siempre la invitaban a salir se mantuvieron alejados. Los ancianos que quedaban miraban curiosos como Hinata caminaba con tanta furia que parecía dejar sus pies marcados en la tierra.

Raro.

Más raro seria cuando vieran su mano tatuada en el rostro de Sasuke-san por idiota.

Mira que decirle que lo acompañara, pedazo de Hentai, que no comprendía que no se marcharía nunca de esa aldea…ellos la habían acogido cuando no tenía nada.

Ni recuerdos.

Se detuvo un momento en media calle.

Hace algunos meses todo se volvió blanco para ella, el primer día que recordaba era cuando estaba en el suelo tirada y llena de heridas…junto al pánico de no saber nada. Si bien en su mente su intelecto parecía intacto y dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de técnicas ninja que aun recordaba sin saber por qué ni como las aprendió, todo rostro, persona, lugar en su vida desapareció.

Lo primero que vio luego de su vacío fueron los ojos llenos de vida de Haruto.

Aunque ella no comprendía nada y se mostraba fría con los otros, Haruto y Sakuya la cuidaron hasta sanar todas sus heridas.

En medio de su torso, abdomen y pecho había unas horribles cicatrices como si hubiera sido perforada por algo.

La vieja Haruka-obasan les dijo que era un milagro que estuviera con vida.

No sabía quién era ella.

Aunque sin duda su carácter parecía ser controlado por algo, su amabilidad le salía tan natural que supuso ella fue así anteriormente, su preocupación por Haruka y Sakuya sentía que era genuina…el amor que empezaba a sentir por esa pequeña aldea.

Era lo único que tenía.

Y Sasuke quería robar la felicidad que llevaba construyendo por meses.

Ella no era grosera…pero que se jodiera.

Entro sin cuidado a su hogar junto a los niños, notando como Haruto intentaba preparar el solo la cena y Sakuya no se veía en ningún lado.

Sospechoso.

-Hinata-nee ya puedo hacer la comida solo… ¿Te casarías conmigo ahora?-pregunto Haruto confiado con un aura brillante.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Hinata al ver al niño decir aquello. No era la primera vez que el niño le hacia esas clases de propuesta, sin duda no sería la última y tampoco a ella le desagradaba del todo.

Si bien no tenía memorias…Haruto le parecía familiar.

¿Raro?

Bastante.

Sin duda la persona similar a Haruto que habría conocido antes de perder sus memorias era alguien querido para ella, ya que cada vez que el niño decía que quería casarse con ella le sacaba una sonrisa y una calidez en su interior.

-Si te haces más alto que yo lo pensare-dijo Hinata con diversión.

El niño inflo sus cachetes.

-Sakuya-nee dijo que saldría-

-Entiendo-

Media hora después llego Sasuke a su hogar, Haruto pregunto durante varios minutos el por qué la marca roja en su rostro…como era de esperarse ambos adultos (o los mayores) no se dirigieron la palabra durante la comida. Ya de noche y con Haruto acostado, Hinata se comenzó a preocupar de que Sakuya no hubiera llegado aún.

Entrando la media noche se levantó de su cama sin poder dormir.

Debía buscarla.

Sabía que Sasuke salía en las noches hacer no sé qué por la aldea, por eso tuvo que ir muerta de la vergüenza a pedirle a Haruka-obasan que cuidara a Haruto. La anciana le explico que Sakuya había estado con ella por la tarde y que había dicho que iría hacer patrulla.

No quedo tranquila.

Rápidamente fue a la salida norte de la ciudad y pregunto por la chica, los ancianos le indicaron que Sakuya llevaba horas sin aparecer.

Un mal presentimiento la inundo.

-Iré a buscarla-grito ignorando sus muestras de sorpresa.

Salió aun sin importarle los peligros y mientas llegaba a la niebla activo su Byakugan, nadie de los ancianos de la aldea lo habían visto, ni Sakuya o Haruto…era algo que ella sabía usar, aunque no sabía cómo…solo tenía una voz en su cabeza cuando despertó sin recuerdos…

_"-El byakugan te guiara a Toneri-"_

No sabía quién era Toneri…pero pensaba que tendría sus memorias.

El byakugan lo había usado las veces que le tocaba patrullar en las noches, no conocía todos sus usos…pero por ahora le ayudaría a traer a Sakuya.

…

..

.

Esperaba.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de Konoha en ese mismo instante, se podía observar como en un departamento muy conocido por todos ahora estaba el héroe del mundo ninja comiendo un plato de ramen. El brazo que la vieja Tsunade le hizo no había dejado de incomodarle en toda la noche y a pesar del cansancio que tenía algo en su interior no le dejaba dormir.

Estaba frustrado.

Si bien ya había pasado casi un año desde la guerra, al igual que muchos sentía que la guerra aún estaba muy presente.

Todos los días iba de misión con Sakura y Sai, muchas veces se unía Shikamaru o Neji…realmente ellos cinco parecían tener un grupo por aparte de los otros. Había aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía de la aldea que incluso Kakashi dijo que no todo estaba perdido en su camino a convertirse en hokage.

Todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos en él en la espera de que pasaría.

Pero ya no le importaba tanto lo que dijeran de él.

Hace una semana había visto como la hermana de Hinata caminaba por la aldea, su rostro lucia cansado con ojeras y según Neji la chica estaba entrenando el doble por su deber de convertirse en la nueva heredera del clan.

Hanabi no quería ser heredera…no sin su hermana a su lado.

Neji comento que Hanabi no estaba pasando por un buen momento, ya que si en un pasado llego a tener roces con su hermana, antes de morir ambas tenían una gran relación.

La muerte le había afectado a la niña.

…

..

.

¿Él?

Bueno podría asegurar que no había superado la muerte de Hinata, aunque no pensara en ella todos los días…habían ocasiones en que algunos pocos momentos a su lado llegaban a su mente. El principal era cuando ella lucho contra Pain o cuando murió en medio de la guerra, pero también había otros recuerdos…las misiones que hicieron juntos, cuando estaban en la academia o después que el volviera de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero el dolor de su muerte era grande.

También el saber que ella lo amaba le hacía sentir…incomodo.

Saber que alguien lo amaba de una manera que no pensó recibir le desconcertaba. Se preguntó qué habría pasado de saber esos sentimientos al ella estar viva.

No sabía que habría hecho.

Ver un amor tan puro e inocente para alguien que fue considerado un monstruo.

Soltó un suspiro y aparto esos pensamientos, ya no valía de nada pensar en qué habría pasado ya que Hinata había muerto.

Algo molesto dejo su plato de ramen en la mesa totalmente frio, tomo su bufanda roja y tomo rumbo fuera de su departamento. No tenía ganas de quedarse solo en su casa con los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba alguien muerto, ya que estaba feliz de haber sido amado…pero odiaba que todos los que le amaban terminaran muriendo como paso con sus padres.

Entro en una tienda de 24/24 (Que está abierta a todas horas) y se terminó comprando un helado.

Camino luego por las calles de Konoha en silencio y se sentó en un parque viendo aburrido el cielo. Una hermosa luna llena lo recibió con miles de estrellas adornándola pero sin igualar su belleza. Una imagen de los ojos de Hinata llego a su mente y no pudo evitar compararla con la luna.

Sonrió con ironía.

-Vaya baka que soy dattebayo-murmuro para sí mismo.

Nunca llego a pensar en la chica durante su vida aparte de su forma rara de ser, pero ahora que ella estaba muerte le aparecía con mucha frecuencia.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Miro a la luna fijamente.

No fue hasta que murió que él conoció mucho de Hinata y lo peor es que fue por otros. Neji la había querido por su amabilidad y su forma de ser, Hanabi por ser su hermana, Kiba ahora le decía que Hinata era adorable por su estatura y Shino que ella era una gran chica, TenTen que amaba entrenar con ella, Lee decía que ella tena la llama de la juventud, Ino siempre reía y decía que ella estuvo enamorada de él desde niños, Shikamaru que Hinata era la chica menos problemática que conoció y Chouji le tenía aprecio por darle comida en ocasiones.

Todos sus amigos la amaban.

Pero él nunca pensó en ella aparte de ser amigos.

Pero ahora…

La recordaba.

Recordaba sus sonrisas amables a él aun después de saber que era el contenedor del Kyubi junto a los otros, como en las misiones ella siempre preparaba comida deliciosa, que ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por protegerlo y que siempre era tímida a su lado. Era una gran ninja cuyas habilidades durante la guerra estuvieron a la par de las de su primo y una gran chica. También que su amor por él era enorme.

Entonces…

¿Por qué tuvo que notarlo ahora que estaba muerta?

Si lo hubiera notado cuando ella estaba con vida…quizás…

-Definitivamente tengo mala suerte en esto del amor, interesarme en alguien muerto es lo que me faltaba-rio con amargura.

Ladeo la cabeza y se puso de pie.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas de la media noche y lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

Algo lo detuvo.

De un pronto a otro sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y su cuerpo se helo de una extraña manera, en su mente había algo que parecía dolerle y su rostro se giró involuntariamente a una dirección. En su mente solo había un nombre que gritaba con preocupación.

Hinata.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**OoOoOoO**

La sensación de caer de una gran altura solamente fue superada por el dolor en sus pulmones por la falta de aire. Su boca se abrió y de ella salió una cantidad de sangre, no sin antes sentir una nueva fractura en su brazo derecho producido por el pisotón de ese hombre enmascarado.

Gruño de frustración.

También de dolor.

Miro con enojo el fondo de aquella cueva, le tomo varias horas usando su Byakugan el encontrar el chacra de Sakuya…todo para caer en una trampa. No sabía quiénes eran esos tipos o por que habían logrado quitarle su chacra de forma tan rápida para luego darle la paliza de su vida. Aun con su pierna rota y su brazo fracturado, un tipo la tomo por el brazo y empezó arrastrarla hacia una cueva.

Si bien el dolor era fuerte, noto de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

En medio de la cueva no habían más que algunas pocas personas enmascaradas y con capucha, pero había una diferente al resto.

Una extraña mujer de cabellera blanca hasta sus tobillos y de piel algo morena, sus ropas era cortas y parecían solo trapos que cubrían sus partes íntimas. En el rostro de aquella mujer no había una máscara y por eso dejaba ver bien sus ojos de color jade que brillaban con maldad. Curiosamente en todo su cuerpo se podían ver extraños tatuajes con símbolos que no comprendía.

-Vaya que interesante ratita tenemos aquí-hablo en voz alta la mujer.

Frunció el ceño y no soltó un quejido cuando le sujetaron con fuerza de la cabeza.

La mujer camino de manera gatuna hasta llegar frente a ella, su cuerpo era tan alto y su presencia imponía un respeto que la había obligado a bajar la mirada. Sin embargo la mujer tomo con brusquedad su mentón y la obligo a mantener la mirada.

-Solo una idiota viene y nos pone el Byakugan en bandeja de plata, tienes idea de cuantos desean esos hermosos ojitos blancos-comento de manera casual.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-Pensé que no habían Hyugas fuera de Konoha-murmuro por bajo la mujer.

¿Konoha?

_…_

_.._

_._

_-Vengo de Konoha-_

_-¿Qué es Konoha?-_

_._

_.._

_…_

Recordaba la primera vez que había estado con Sasuke-san, había mencionado algo sobre un lugar llamado Konoha y como venía de él…no había entrado en muchos detalles. No era una idiota para no saber que esa mujer se refería a ella como Hyuga y sabía algo sobre el Byakugan de sus ojos, ella nunca supo de donde venía o si había alguien más como ella.

Fue una completa estúpida.

Miro con terror la cara cerca de la mujer.

-Lástima que eres tan linda, si sobrevives tal vez te conserve como mi perra personal-dijo viéndola de arriba abajo.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

-Déjenla con la otra-ordeno después de lamerle la mejilla.

Lo que sintió luego fue un terrible golpe en la cabeza y luego como todo lo que le rodeaba daba vueltas antes de desaparecer.

**OoOoOoO**

_Era raro…todo a su alrededor era verde y parecía estar en medio de un bosque, pero su mente le decía que conocía ese lugar. Pensó que estaba en medio de una cueva en busca de Sakuya y había sido patéticamente capturada._

_¿Cómo habría llegado hasta ahí?_

_Estaba acostada en medio del pasto viendo las nubes pasar sobre ella. En las nubes había imágenes borrosas que podrían ser sus memorias, pero ella no podía verlas bien o distinguir algo entre ellas._

_Era triste no poder recordar nada._

_Se preguntó si tendría una madre, tal vez había alguien que la estaba esperando preocupada o lloraba su muerte, su corazón dolía al imaginar una mujer llorar por su culpa. Su padre seguramente la habría amado muchísimo y extrañaría su ausencia, siendo fuerte por su familia…puede que tuviera hermanos menores o mayores._

_También puede que no tuviera familia._

_Que la odiaran de dónde venían._

_Que no tuviera amigos._

_Que fuera un estorbo._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Era entonces cuando admitía que no solo se quedaba por Sakuya y Haruto, si bien los quería y no pensaba en separarse de ellos…tenía muchísimo miedo de lo desconocido._

_¿Por qué nunca sabes que habrá en la nada?_

_-No te preocupes Hinata-susurro una voz a su lado._

_Se levantó de golpe asustada de ver su espacio invadido por algo. Al voltear su rostro vio como una silueta estaba sentada a su lado, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un fino vestido blanco y su rostro no era visible…solamente que tenía una larga cabellera algo azulada como la suya._

_¿Podría ser?_

_-Ma… ¿Madre?-susurro algo confundida._

_Si bien su rostro no podía observarlo con claridad, algo en el sonido le hizo parecer una leve risa._

_Su pecho se movió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron contra su voluntad._

_-Lamento que nos volvamos a ver en esta situación…_ _Ōtsutsuki-sama uso su chacra para poder estar contigo y ayudarte en esta ocasión-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Hace muchos años que estoy muerta mi pequeña Hinata-_

_Algo en su interior se quebró ante esas palabras. Ya que con ellas se habían desmoronado las pocas ilusiones que formo en su interior sobre tener una familia. _

_Sin poder evitarlo bajo su rostro y con ambas manos intento en vano contener las lágrimas, no solo por saber que su madre estaba muerta…lloraba por la tristeza de no haberla conocido o tener alguna memoria de ella._

_Lloraba por no sentir el dolor de perder a alguien._

_Ya que no lo recordaba._

_-El precio que pagaste a Ōtsutsuki-sama para poder estar aquí ahora fueron tus recuerdos-admitió la mujer con lamento._

_Hinata volteo a verla con espanto._

_¿Ella había hecho eso?_

_Por qué habría aceptado algo tan estúpido._

_-Pero estoy segura que incluso eso se puede revertir-_

_-¿Cómo recupero mi memoria?-_

_-Sabes la ley del intercambio equivalente-_

_-…-_

_-Solo debes encontrar algo de igual valor y tus recuerdos volverán contigo-_

_-No entiendo-_

_-Por ahora no es bueno que vuelvas a Konoha…pero si viajas…podrías hallar la respuesta-_

_-Eso no dice mucho-_

_-Lamentablemente hija…esto es todo lo que poder hacer por el momento-_

_-Ya veo-_

_-Nunca olvides una cosa-_

_-…-_

_-Te amo mi pequeña-_

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de donde fuera que estaba con violencia, rápidamente sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hizo tumbarse nuevamente. Sus ojos rápidamente visualizaron el cielo nocturno antes de que una cabellera rosada se posara sobre ella, pero había algo mal en su visión y su mente...todo era muy borroso y confuso.

-¿Sakura?-susurro débilmente al ver unos ojos jade.

La chica alzo una ceja y luego le puso una mano en su frente.

-Tienes fiebre por tu herida infeccionada, deberíamos tratarla al llegar a la ciudad-murmuro una voz familiar.

Pero todo daba vueltas y a su mente llego la imagen de una joven de cabellera rosada corta.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sin enfocar bien.

-Sasuke-baka llego en poco después de que te pusieran en mi celda, no duro más de unos segundos y ya todos estaban por los suelos…pero la mujer logro escapar-

-Ya veo-

-Por cierto mi nombre es Sakuya…no Sakura-se quejó la menor.

Volteo a verla con algo de dificultad, sus ojos por fin lograron visualizar la silueta de Sakura quien estaba algo herida y con una cortada algo fea en su brazo, pero nada que no pudiera sanar rápidamente. Su mente conecto el error que había cometido al llamarla de otra forma, pero le tomo poca importancia al ver como ambos nombres eran similares.

Durante varios minutos Sakuya vendo mejor su pierna herida al igual que la fractura en su brazo, todo en forma silenciosa y de manera lenta para evitarle mayor dolor.

Ella solo veía el cielo nocturno.

…

..

.

-No pude protegerte-susurro con pesar.

Sakuya no parecía haberla escuchado, justo cuando iba a volver a repetir las palabras, Sakuya apretó con tanta fuerza el nudo que mantenía la venda fija que le saco un quejido de dolor.

Luego la vio.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Yo vine a buscar a esos tipos por mi cuenta…quería demostrarte que puedo cuidarme sola y también a Haruto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Escuche como el baka de Sasuke te pidió que lo acompañaras en su viaje…creo que es lo mejor para tus recuerdos-

-Sakuya-

-TU TIENES UN DESTINO-

Hubo un extraño silencio que ninguna quiso romper, ignoro el hecho del poco respeto que le tenía a Sasuke o su forma tan suicida de querer demostrar su punto.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Sakuya.

-Tú siempre miras a lo lejos y veo anhelo en tus ojos, sé que no quieres irte o que tienes miedo…pero…algo dentro de ti…sabe que tiene que irse a buscarlo-dijo Sakuya entre sollozos.

Hinata sonrió levemente, sabía lo orgullosa que era es niña como para no llorar frente a otros. Pero ante todo pronóstico y con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, el lazo que tenían era muy fuerte, tanto como para que ella entendiera lo que iba a suceder pronto.

-Sabes que volveré-

-Te pateare el trasero si no vuelves nee-san-

…

..

.

Sobre una gran piedra cerca de donde iban hecho un campamento improvisado, Sasuke observaba atentamente como ambas chicas lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

Primero tuvo que buscar a la estúpida que se pierde por buscar a otra más grande estúpida…¿todo por qué?.

No podía llegar a Konoha y decirle a Naruto, mira encontré a la chica que te rompió el corazón al morir, pero fíjate que no está muerta y yo la deje volver morir.

Vale ya le había jodido la vida lo suficiente como para hacerlo de nuevo.

Si bien derrotar a los tipos que la secuestraron fue demasiado fácil, una mujer había escapado sin dejar rastro para su sharingan, algo admirable, y problemático para el futuro. Pero al menos hayo a ambas encerradas e inconscientes en una jaula.

¿Saben lo difícil que es cargar a dos personas con un solo brazo?

BASTANTE.

Bueno luego de que la peli rosa despertara y lo mandara a comer mierda por tardarse, mocosa estúpida e idiota que solo era una puta molestia en el trasero.

Le había agradecido y le solicito que cuando Hinata aceptara irse con él que la cuidara, si bien no estaba convencido de que ella aceptara.

Bueno.

-Ahora el viaje será problemático-murmuro igual que lo hubiera hecho Shikamaru.

Tal vez la guerra lo había cambiado y estar tanto en la aldea le había hecho algo más sensible.

Joder.

**Continuara…**

_Capitulo nuevo :D espero les guste y los dejo por que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero les haya gustado mucho la historia y este capitulo que me saco canas verdes por no saber como escribirlo XD_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Destinos separados

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_..._

_.._

_._

_-Sabes que volveré-_

_-Te pateare el trasero si no vuelves nee-san-_

_…_

_.._

_._

_Sobre una gran piedra cerca de donde iban hecho un campamento improvisado, Sasuke observaba atentamente como ambas chicas lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo._

_¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?_

_Primero tuvo que buscar a la estúpida que se pierde por buscar a otra más grande estúpida…¿todo por qué?._

_No podía llegar a Konoha y decirle a Naruto, mira encontré a la chica que te rompió el corazón al morir, pero fíjate que no está muerta y yo la deje volver morir._

_Vale ya le había jodido la vida lo suficiente como para hacerlo de nuevo._

_Si bien derrotar a los tipos que la secuestraron fue demasiado fácil, una mujer había escapado sin dejar rastro para su sharingan, algo admirable, y problemático para el futuro. Pero al menos hayo a ambas encerradas e inconscientes en una jaula._

_¿Saben lo difícil que es cargar a dos personas con un solo brazo?_

_BASTANTE._

_Bueno luego de que la peli rosa despertara y lo mandara a comer mierda por tardarse, mocosa estúpida e idiota que solo era una puta molestia en el trasero._

_Le había agradecido y le solicito que cuando Hinata aceptara irse con él que la cuidara, si bien no estaba convencido de que ella aceptara._

_Bueno._

_-Ahora el viaje será problemático-murmuro igual que lo hubiera hecho Shikamaru._

_Tal vez la guerra lo había cambiado y estar tanto en la aldea le había hecho algo más sensible._

_Joder._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo tres: Destinos separados**

Frente a ellos estaba una gran cantidad de agua, tanta que era imposible calcular con sus ojos hasta donde llegaría, eran tan hermosos. No solo ese paisaje, en la costa habían muchos barcos pesqueros y las aves no dejaban de hacer sonidos graciosos. Era la primera vez que veía un paisaje como ese desde que tenía memoria, pero sin duda parecía que ya había visto eso porque su mente lo asociaba a cosas que conocía. Solamente que en esta ocasión el calor y el olor eran algo nuevo para ella, fascinante y totalmente atrapante.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y se echó a correr al mar.

-VAMOS SASUKE-grito Hinata llena de emoción.

Desde la entrada de la aldea pesquera, Sasuke observaba aburrido a la chica y con expresión algo molesta.

No servía de nada ir encapuchados si la mocosa gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos sin darle importancia. Bueno le había costado dos meses que Hinata dejara de llamarle con un honorifico, le había advertido que esa clase de comportamiento podría llamar la atención y que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que partieron de esa extraña ciudad donde había estado Hinata desde que perdió sus memorias, si bien había aceptado viajar a su lado…tuvo ciertas…peticiones.

_…_

_.._

_._

_-No pienso ir a Konoha hasta encontrar a Toneri-_

_-Bueno no sé quién es…pero eso no importa-_

_-Entonces no viajo contigo-_

_-Bien ese es el trato tómalo o déjalo-_

_-Buen chico Sasuke-san-_

_._

_.._

_…_

Luego de despedirse de la mocosa igual a Sakura y el chico problemático mini Naruto que se llamaba Haruto, no sin antes el chico le volviera a proponer matrimonio a Hinata y decirle que algún día lo superaría para casarse con Hinata, que media aldea los despidiera.

Iniciaron su viaje.

Los primeros días fueron incomodos para la chica y él se molestaba por la puta timidez que tenía, sin duda era la Hyuga que buscaba ya que ningún otro ser podría ser tan tímido y frustrante como ella, según le contaban sus compañeros, claro ellos no creían que era molesto sino más bien encantador...pero él no era como ellos. Pensó en más de una ocasión en tomarla a la fuerza y llevarla arrastrada hasta Konoha, pero tal vez eso no era lo correcto dado la condición de amnesia que sufría la chica.

Los primeros meses pasaron por varias aldeas en busca del nombre del chico y también sobre su propia búsqueda personal, si bien parecía interferir el hecho de cuidar a la chica…esperaba retornar pronto su destino.

Claro que nadie parecía conocer a la persona que buscaban.

También en varias aldeas con problemas de bandidos o de problemas relacionados con matones, Hinata siempre le suplicaba que les ayudara y se convirtieran en una especia de héroes vengadores. La chica parecía imposible cuando veía una especia de sufrimiento ajeno y debía intervenir.

Muy molesto desde su punto de vista.

Pero en el viaje comenzó a descubrir mucho sobre la chica a su lado.

Primero y más importante…era rara.

Hinata pasaba todo el tiempo rehuyendo a su presencia, pero apenas lo perdía de vista mostraba preocupación en sus ojos…como si perderlo fuera algo que ella no podía permitirse, igual que le ocurría a Naruto en ocasiones. Se mostraba huraña junto a él, pero le preparaba comida que había descubierto le gustaba. Cuando dormían se colocaba lo más lejos de él y después en la noche se levantaba hasta estar cerca.

Era como que lo odiaba, pero no se alejaba de él.

-Mira Sasuke lo que conseguí-dijo la chica mostrando una especia de poncho.

¿Qué hacia una ropa así cerca del mar?

Bueno era un abrigo de diseño sencillo, consistente en un trozo rectangular de tela pesada y gruesa, en cuyo centro se ha practicado un tajo para pasar la cabeza (El que usa en la película the last Naruto movie).

Lo miro con una gota de sudor tras la nuca cuando ella se lo puso entre sus brazos. Volteo a verla y se quedó quieto al ver la sonrisa brillante de la chica.

Soltó un suspiro.

Esa chica sin duda era una Hyuga con la cual nunca tuvo el menor contacto o relación posible, pero su pelo azulado siempre le traía el recuerdo de su madre muerta y en ocasiones su sonrisa era tan sencilla que le recordaba a Itachi.

Lo último que ocupaba en su mundo era que alguien más se hiciera cercano a él.

-Mira esa banda de pelo se ve perfecta para ti-

¿Qué acaso era un puto muñeco para esa idiota?

Ya deberían estar en el país de las Olas.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de Konoha, ese día se celebraba un enorme festival en la aldea por conmemoración al final de la guerra. Toda la aldea lucia iluminada y habían varios puestos en medio de la calle principal donde los niños jugaban emocionados y uno que otro enamorado pasaba con su pareja, los padres hablaban entre ellos y los jóvenes ninja disfrutaban de la paz que ofrecía la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Muchos de los que lucharon en la guerra intentaban disimular que todo estaba bien, otros estaban en misiones en busca de mantener la paz.

Pero los nueve novatos habían decidido hacer algo especial ese día, incluyendo al equipo de Guy-sensei y a Sai por supuesto.

Una reunión.

Bueno no era una reunión importante, solamente se habían reunido en la casa de Sai (quien era el único que estaba solo y no molestarían a nadie) trayendo varias botellas de licor, Sake y mucha, mucha, MUCHA comida para satisfacer a Chouji (un reto enorme). Luego de que todos llegaran comenzó la verdadera fiesta, con algo de música y un poco de licor, todos estaban más emocionados que de costumbre.

Todos disfrutaban.

O eso aparentaba muy bien.

Todas esas risas que ocultaban el dolor que significaba ese día.

La sonrisa algo vacía de Ino al decirle frentona a Sakura, mientras por dentro su cuerpo aun extrañaba los regaños de su padre y como le molestaba con que nunca tuviera novio. Recordando como de niña su padre le enseñaba sus técnicas sin importarle que fuera mujer y se mostraba orgulloso porque fuera de las mejores chicas de la academia.

Shikamaru quien miraba a Chouji y reía diciendo lo problemático que era alimentarlo. El ninja de inteligencia por dentro solo recordaba como hace más de un año jugaba a juegos de mesa con su padre y como en cada uno de ellos le ganaba, esto ocasionaba que su padre dijera que no fue correcto enseñarle para que le ganara luego. El chico de huesos grandes también sufría por el recuerdo de su maestro y aun no soportaba hablar del enfrentamiento que ocurrió en la guerra.

TenTen junto a Lee intentaban hacer un baile ridículo para animar a Neji, este parecía mas avergonzado que otra cosa…la sombra bajo sus ojos indicaba que ese no era su mejor día y probablemente estaría recordando a su prima o a su padre quien había escuchado revivió en medio de la guerra.

Shino permanecía en silencio al lado de Kiba, pero de reojo miraba por la ventana a la luna y una sonrisa triste se mostraba como el único recuerdo de su mejor amiga.

Kiba intentaba hacer escandalo después de beber mucho Sake y era callado por las chicas, pero dentro de él algo se había roto al perder a Hinata…nadie entendía bien los sentimientos del Inuzuka por la chica o si la llego a querer de forma diferente a la fraternal. Hinata había sido importante para él.

Y él…

Bueno…

El rubio problemático número uno de Konoha y héroe de las cinco grandes naciones ninja, ahora estaba sentado algo apartado del resto, ya había sido un gran paso que aceptara ir a una fiesta ese día, los chicos no querían presionarlo.

Realmente su estado de depresión no era solamente por perder a Hinata, ella si bien fue importante para él también tuvo la función de ser la última gota que derramo su vaso de pérdidas. Todo lo bueno que tenía parecía querer morir frente a sus ojos.

La recordaba.

Su cuerpo siendo atravesado y cayendo sobre él cuando le rescato.

Su aliento débil.

Como su respiración se cortaba.

El sonido de su corazón detenido para siempre.

…

..

.

En las misiones últimamente solía fallar a menudo, siempre se salía de los planes para mantener a salvo a sus amigos ante la menor presencia de peligro, en cada momento se imaginaba si Hinata fuera uno de sus amigos y con una última sonrisa moría.

Se estaba volviendo loco, lo admitía.

Todo desde hace algunos meses donde salió en la noche de su hogar y sintió una extraña sensación, como si Hinata estuviera en peligro.

Algo ridículo si contamos con que ella estaba muerta.

Pero desde entonces y por alguna necesidad interior, a cada lugar que iba de misión activaba el modo sabio con la esperanza de encontrar su chacra y por muy inútil que fuera…no perdía la esperanza. Recordaba como su cuerpo había estado inerte sobre sus brazos y aun quería pensar que estaba viva.

Ya estaba loco.

Sabía que estaba en una etapa de negación y que mientras más pronto lo superar podría seguir adelante.

Pero se negaba hacerlo.

Quería pensar que estaba viva y eso estaba mal.

…

..

.

-Pero no olvidemos que el baka de Naruto ahora es un chico popular-grito alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volteo a ver confundido y se topó con la mirada roja de Kiba producto del alcohol. De reojo noto como todos ya habían pasado su límite de alcohol logrando que su comportamiento fuera diferente a lo común.

-Siempre que llega hay un montón de chicas tras de él…maldito suertudo-gruño el Inuzuka.

Esto saco varias risas de sus amigos y el frunció el ceño.

Eso era otro asunto, desde que se volvió el héroe de las naciones ninja su popularidad creció en forma diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó…más por las chicas.

¿Él?

Quien siempre fue rechazado por todos.

Ahora era popular entre la población femenina y entre todos en realidad.

Cuando vio como Kiba hacia la representación cuando escapo de una mujer mayor que parecía querer violarlo, rio divertido y se puso una meta.

Si en la próxima misión en el país de las olas no sentía la presencia de Hinata, estaba dispuesto a pasar la hoja del libro e intentar volver a ser el Naruto que era hace un año.

Por sus amigos.

Por su aldea.

Por el mismo.

Aun así algo dentro de decía que tal vez esa no era la mejor opción.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día sentía algo raro en el aire, si bien sus memorias habían desaparecido…no todo era malo, este hecho provoco que algo dentro de ella despertara y siguiera siempre sus instintos. No era tan malo ya que cuando había alguien cerca o sentía la presencia de algún bandido su cuerpo actuaba antes que ella procesara la información. Sasuke había alabado esa cualidad (a su manera cortante claro está) que desarrollaba y en sus entrenamientos intentaba sacarle al máximo su nuevo potencial.

Fue después de los primeros meses viajando juntos, un ataque enemigo que ella no pudo ayudar y Sasuke dijo que no viajaba con inútiles.

El final de la discusión fue entrenar siempre todos los días en una rutina muy estricta.

Jamás le ganaba a Sasuke, pero sentía que se hacía fuerte rápidamente.

Tuvieron que llegar en un pequeño barco pesquero, pero el país de las olas era muy bonito y la niebla que tenía le daba un aspecto encantadoramente místico. La neblina le recordaba el hogar de Sakuya y Haruto, en su interior pidió a los cielos que ellos estuvieran bien.

Llegaron en la noche.

Sasuke parecía incómodo y deseoso de irse cuanto antes.

Él le había contado un poco sobre la historia del lugar. Antiguamente esta tierra era muy próspera, hasta que Gato destruyó la industria de importación/exportación que los ciudadanos tenían, monopolizándola y afectando gravemente la economía del país. Como no tenían ninjas que les defendieran, Gato logró sembrar gran terror en sus ciudadanos, lo cual se acrecentaba por los continuos asesinatos públicos que Gato hacía con sus enemigos.

Hasta que un grupo de ninjas de Konoha junto a unos renegados lo mataron…aunque no quiso entrar en muchos detalles.

También lo primero que vio fue un gran y enorme puente que conectaba el país de las olas con el país del fuego.

-Es un puente muy grande-comento impresionada al saber que al día siguiente deberían pasarlo a pie.

Sasuke la ignoro en medio de la posada que habían conseguido, era tan pequeña que compartían cuarto y tenía una sencilla vista al puente. Estaba amaneciendo y todo estaba cubierto de neblina, peros sus ojos podía ver todo lo que ella quisiera.

-Se llama Gran Puente Naruto-comento su acompañante.

Hinata volteo a verlo sorprendida, Sasuke se extrañó de ver una reacción de su parte.

Tal vez…ese nombre le trajera algún recuerdo….

-¿Ese no es el nombre de algo que va en el ramen?-

Sasuke bufo antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente…esa cría era una idiota. Miro más atentamente a Hinata y con pesar descubrió que sus ojos reflejaban genuina inocencia y no quedaba ni un rastro vago de sus memorias, lo cual significaba que a pesar de llegar al país de fuego no podría ir directamente a Konoha como él quería hacer.

Recordó un nuevo detalle que había olvidado.

-Toma-anuncio Sasuke dándole un pedazo de tela blanca.

Hinata la vio confusa y luego lo volteo a ver a él con inocencia.

…

..

.

No habían pasado más de unas horas desde que estaban en la cabaña cuando ambos decidieron seguir su camino, si bien Hinata había logrado convencer a Sasuke de pasar un rato por el pueblo…la condición no había sido sencilla. Ambos estaban vistiendo una enorme capucha que ocultaba su identidad, Sasuke podía pasar desapercibido, pero ella debía usar unas vendas gruesas y encorvarse para pasar por una anciana ciega.

Si bien ninguno estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, no había salido tan mal como pensaban.

_-Es como si ya hubiera estado en ese estado anteriormente y no le fuera difícil acostumbrarse-_

Sin embargo habían concordado que lo mejor sería utilizar un genjutsu que cambiara el color de sus ojos, solamente que aún no dominaba bien la técnica y por eso debería aparentar ser una anciana ciega.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke la chica parecía divertida en empeñar el papel.

-Aunque no puedo disfrutar como quisiera de este lugar-murmuro la chica a su lado con voz de anciana.

Aunque quiso evitarlo.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escucharla y rasco su mano sintiendo un extraño piquete.

De pronto un sonido les hizo voltearse casi por inercia, si bien Hinata con sus ojos vendados no podía ver lo sucedido él pudo notarlo sin dificultad. En medio de la calle principal habían dos sujetos enormes que estaban golpeando a un pobre anciano que tuvo la mala suerte de haber chocado con ellos, oh eso escucho de las personas que los rodeaban. Aparentemente había una banda criminal en el lugar y quería someter a los aldeanos, si bien se suponía que el pueblo estaba unido desde que se fue Gato…la guerra trajo algo de duda que aprovecharon los malos para imponer respeto.

Que problemático, seguramente ya habrían llamado alguna nación ninja en busca de ayuda y ellos deberían irse sin llamar la atención.

-No te metas en…-la frase quedo en el aire.

Con una vena hinchada en su frente descubrió que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado, un mal presentimiento subió por su espalda y sin necesidad de buscar su chacra volteo a ver dónde antes estaba el anciano siendo maltratado.

Hay estaba ella.

Entre el anciano en el suelo y los maleantes, con su disfraz todos la miraban incrédulos y asustados de ver como golpeaban a otro anciano.

Idiota.

Eso era ella, una grandísima idiota.

Ya entendía por que Naruto estaba interesado en esa chiquilla, era igual de problemática que él.

-Quítate de en medio anciana-dijo uno de los agresores que tenía una cicatriz en su cabeza y ojos negros.

Pero Hinata no se movió como era de esperarse, él suspiro y se acercó para asegurarse que no le hicieran nada, aunque bien que se lo merecía por andar jugando de justiciera. Se preocupó un poco de ver sus ojos vendados, pero si logro llegar hasta ese lugar supuso que estaría bien.

Ahora era una estúpida niñera.

Genial.

-Molestar a los ancianos es algo malo jovencito-hablo Hinata con voz de anciana.

Todos la observaron aterrados de lo que pudieran hacer, en cambio Sasuke puso una mano en su boca intentando aguantar la risa…sin duda disfrazar de anciana a la Hyuga fue su mejor idea, en el futuro debería repetirlo sin duda.

Vaya por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado bien.

Raro en alguien como él.

-Palabras fuertes para una vieja ciega-comento uno de los matones con un tubo de hierro.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y a la vez en cámara lenta para Sasuke. El sujeto empujo con fuerza el tubo de hierro en dirección a la cabeza de Hinata que ella sujeto sin dificultad con un brazo, eso provoco estupefacción en el sujeto y no soltó a tiempo él tubo, eso le facilito a Hinata atraerlo con él tubo y darle un golpe con su puño en un punto de chacra cercano al corazón que lo dejo paralizado, luego lo mando a volar sobre su cabeza y lo arrojo sin piedad donde estaba otro de los sujetos.

De los tres ahora solo quedaba uno viendo sorprendido a Hinata.

-Te vas arrepentir de hacerle daño al señor-dijo Hinata con voz enojada que le daba un aspecto terrorífico debido a que sus vendas dejaban ver un poco sus ojos por el rápido movimiento.

El sujeto salió corriendo del lugar mientras gritaba algo sobre un demonio de ojos claros, Hinata rápidamente sujeto con fuerza sus vendas mientras todos los observadores salían corriendo algo asustados…todos menos el señor que ahora estaba en el suelo algo ensangrentado.

Sasuke vio todo en cámara lenta nuevamente, vio como Hinata giraba en su dirección y como gritaba su nombre antes que cayera en la oscuridad.

**OoOoOoO**

Algo aburrido era como estaba Naruto en ese momento. Su equipo ya había llegado al inicio del puente en honor a él y llamado con su nombre, pero Chouji había suplicado detenerse para comprar comida para llevar. En esta ocasión dado que Sakura estaba en turno en el hospital y Neji tenía una misión con su propio equipo, Kakashi lo envió con el equipo Ina-Shika-Cho, eran buenos tipos y les caían bien. Pero sinceramente esperaba que Ino dejara de buscarle una novia o la arrojaría por el puente en la mínima oportunidad, la chica insistía que debía conseguirse una chica para que dejara de tener esa cara de amargado.

Solamente porque ella estaba con Sai o Shikamaru con Temari (relación a larga distancia), pensaba que todos sus amigos necesitaban una novia.

-¿Por qué no molestas a Chouji?-le sugirió con acides para que lo dejara tranquilo.

La chica lo vio de mala manera y cruzo sus brazos con molestia, ese ingrato, tras de que intentaba ayudarlo solamente le jodia la existencia.

-Ya le estoy organizando una cita con Karui, la ninja de Kumogakure y aprendiz del jinchuriki Killer Bee-sama-anuncio de forma arrogante.

Chouji escupió todo lo que se había llevado a la boca y volteo a verla sorprendido. Shikamaru la vio con sorpresa y Naruto supo que Ino le había pasado por encima a su inteligencia ya que lo hayo sorprendido.

Todo quedo en silencio y los chicos se volvieron piedra.

Sin duda Ino era una chica bastante problemática.

Después de varios minutos de lucha sobre quien iría o no a una cita, donde Naruto disfruto por una vez no ser el objetivo principal de la casamentera de Ino, comenzaron a tomar rumbo al país de las olas.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de una casa algo pequeña y sin duda pobre en medio de la calle principal, era el lugar donde Sasuke estaba sufriendo de las peores fiebres que Hinata había visto en su vida. La situación del chico le había preocupado desde que lo vio desmoronarse frente a sus ojos y de no ser por el anciano que habían rescatado probablemente ahora estarían perdidos. No sabía quién era ese señor o su función en la aldea, pero supuso que sería un hombre pobre.

Apretó con algo de fuerza la mano de Sasuke al verlo respirar con dificultad.

Nunca pensó verlo tan mal, un hombre tan fuerte como él y sin duda que había superado cosas peores, no debería enfermarse de esa forma.

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

-Sasuke-murmuro preocupada.

Si bien en un principio no eran más que compañeros de viaje con destinos separados, le había llegado a tomar cariño.

¿Por qué?

Bueno no estaba segura. Tal vez había sido ver como el hombre más fuerte que había conocido se tomaba la molestia de haberle rescatado y cuidarla a su forma, porque si bien la ignoraba casi todo el tiempo se llegaba a detener para que ella no lo perdiera, le regalaba una manzana que había visto mientras caminaban o le había llevado cargada en su espalda cuando se torció un tobillo.

Ya que dentro de ese hombre fuerte había un pequeño niño que no sabía cómo expresarse y en vez de dulces palabras…sus gestos hablaban por sí mismo.

Había algo que ambos no tenían.

Una familia.

No sabía toda la historia de la vida de Sasuke, pero una vez que quiso preguntarle por él…solo respondió que su familia había muerto en una masacre. Nunca volvió a preguntarle nada y en pocas ocasiones él solía hablar sobre algunos amigos que había dejado en su aldea, aunque parecía más obligación que algo que él quisiera compartir.

Así que cuando Sasuke se portaba amable con ella, sentía como si fuera una pequeña hermana a quien proteger, como si Sasuke quisiera ser como el hermano mayor que le conto tener y ella fuera alguien que necesitaba de una persona fuerte a su lado.

Como si fueran una familia.

Hermanos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos y mordió su labio para evitar soltar un sollozo, a penas Sasuke mejorar lo trataría como el mejor hermano del mundo.

Aunque posiblemente este se reusara al inicio.

-No te preocupes solamente está dormido, parece que un pequeño bicho le habrá picado y cayó en fiebre…debe tener defensas bajas-dijo el anciano cambiando el paño mojado de la frente de Sasuke.

Era un hombre algo pequeño y de aspecto adorable, su cuerpo era bastante delgado y su pelo corto era blanco, había afeitado su barba cuando llegaron y mostraba el rostro fuerte junto unos hermosos ojos morados casi blancos que le recordaban a los suyos.

El hombre había dicho que era ciego, así que ella se quitó las vendas sin temor alguno.

-Sasuke es fuerte-le contradijo Hinata algo molesta.

El anciano rio y ella lo vio mal, aun con los ojos algo llorosos y sin querer soltar la mano que tenía de su amigo/hermano/compañero.

-Yo digo que tal vez no comen bien y el cansancio pudieron enfermarlo-intento tranquilizarla.

Ella lo ignoro pero luego suspiro y volvió agradecerle por permitirle quedarse en ese lugar y cuidar del chico. El hombre no dijo nada más y pronto volvió con un plato lleno de sopa para ella, ambos permanecieron en silencio cuando escucharon una gran cantidad de agua caer, la lluvia en ese lugar debía ser común. Hinata miro distraídamente por la ventana y comenzó a tener algo de sueño, algo raro le parecía tener la lluvia.

-¿Abuelo que haces en este lugar?-pregunto Hinata algo adormilada.

El anciano sonrió divertido y más al ver como la chica se arregostaba a la pared con algo de sueño, si bien le había costado crear un mosquito de chacra indetectable para alguien del calibre Uchiha y que lo picara para darle fiebre, más difícil fue reunir la posición que dejara el chacra de Hinata por el suelo sin ser detectable.

-Soy un oráculo-murmuro sentándose frente a ella quien estaba algo adormilada.

-¿Oráculo?-

-En sueños tuve una visión de que vendrías a mí y yo te guiaría a tu destino con Toneri-

Todo el sueño del cuerpo de Hinata desapareció, pero su cuerpo estaba algo cansado y no podía moverse. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que tenía un paralizador y que ese era el sabor extraño que sintió en la sopa, no podía sentir sus conductos de chacra para activar su byakugan.

Vaya que si era estúpida como Sasuke le decía siempre.

-¿Tú conoces a Toneri?-pregunto con dificultad.

Estaba asustada.

Pero tenía prioridades.

El anciano la miro de forma seria y negó con la cabeza, eso la dejo confundida.

-Solamente soy parte de tu camino para decirte que no vayas por el país del fuego, debes rodear su frontera y puedes ir al país del viento o a la aldea de Sunagakure, siempre con cuidado de no toparte al kazekage y no te descubra-

-No comprendo-

-Dentro de un año la luna bajara del cielo y tendrás que buscar el camino a ella, entonces encontraras a Toneri y cumplirás el camino que Hamura-kun te dejo-

-Pudo decirme eso sin paralizarme-

-Hay ninjas de Konoha en camino, no deben encontrarlos hasta que sea el momento indicado o Toneri te encontrara, es mejor que piense que estas muerta…entrena con Sasuke princesa del Byakugan…necesitaras estar fuerte cuando te enfrentes con Toneri-

-¿Yo?-

-Es parte de tu destino al elegir volver a la vida-

Por más que intento Hinata no pudo mantenerse despierta, su cuerpo cayo agotada al lado de Sasuke y confundida por esas palabras….cayó en un profundo sueño.

**OoOoOoO**

El equipo de Konoha paso corriendo el puente mientras Ino se quejaba que su cabello estaba arruinado, tanto Shikamaru como Naruto parecían fastidiados, así que cuando vieron a Inari esperándolos en la entrada de la ciudad con varias sombrillas, todos respiraron tranquilos. Inari había crecido un poco en el tiempo que no lo había vuelto y su sonrisa parecía mucho más radiante que antes. Los guio a todos a su hogar junto a su abuelo y madre, después de todos la misión era un favor a Tazuna quien pedía ayuda por unos bandidos cerca que estaban molestando hace días.

Llegaron pronto y Tazuna los recibió con un buen banquete que Chouji agradeció con lágrimas en sus ojos, bromearon un poco sobre como Naruto se había convertido en un héroe y entre historia e historia la velada se fue alargando.

Naruto en un momento pidió permiso para salir, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Shikamaru se levantó a seguirlo al haberlo notado algo extraño.

Fuera del hogar la tensión entre ellos le indico al Jounin que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Esta lluvia provoca que no sienta bien algún chacra-menciono Naruto con sus ojos en modo ermitaño.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño confundido, eso sin dudas no era algo que había entre sus planes. Vio la lluvia caer y noto como las nubes tenían un extraño tono morado casi invisible, pero que indicaba que algo estaba mal.

-Oe Naruto-dijo Inari desde la ventana.

El rubio desactivo su técnica y volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Te vas a perder la historia que paso hoy-

No les quedo otra más que entrar, todos estaban reunidos y Chouji junto con Ino parecían algo divertidos por las historias de la infancia del rubio cuando fue por primera vez a ese lugar. Vaya lo último que ocupaba era tener algo más en la lista que ellos usaran en su contra. Inari se puso junto a su abuelo listo para ser el siguiente en contar una historia.

-Hoy en la calle principal estaban golpeando a un anciano, yo estaba a punto de meterme aun sin importarme que fueran tres tipos enormes del grupo de bandidos que deberán buscar, pero de la nada una anciana se puso frente a ellos impidiendo que lastimaran más al señor-

-¿Le hicieron algo?-pregunto Ino preocupada.

Inari sonrió totalmente emocionado.

-No podrían creerlo, pero cuando un tipo iba a golpearle con un tubo de hierro la anciana hizo un rápido movimiento que lo mando a volar junto a otro de esos sujetos, el hombre quedo paralizado y K.O después del golpe y el otro salió corriendo gritando que era un demonio-

-¿Qué paso después?-dijo Shikamaru interesado.

-Bueno la anciana se llevó a otro señor que la acompañaba que parecía tener fiebre, el anciano herido les dejo quedar en su casa aparentemente-

-El anciano herido se dice ser un oráculo, justo antes que la mujer lo rescatara estaba diciendo que esos hombres iban a perder contra una hermosa joven chica de cabellera azulada que golpearía a esos tipos tal y como paso-

-Abuelo creo que se equivocó en lo de joven-

-Bueno pero acertó en la forma de ser vencidos-

Mientras el abuelo y el nieto discutían sobre si el oráculo había acertado, el equipo de Konoha se vio de reojo…lo mejor sería investigar más a fondo que había ocurrido.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio del puerto a altas horas de la noche y aun con una ligera lluvia, se podía observar como un anciano estaba sobre un caballo y movía una pequeña carreta donde estaban dos personas inconscientes, solo que la carpa sobre ellos parecían hacerlos ver como si fueran dormidos por la forma en que estaban arrecostados uno contra el otro. Nadie pensaría que fuera una especia de secuestro, más al ver al anciano que habían intentado golpear en la mañana…bueno él no era un secuestrador y solo hacía caso a lo que sus hermanas le advirtieron.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el puente no se sorprendió al ver a dos siluetas frente a él que le impedían el paso…eso también estuvo anunciado en sus sueños.

-Buenas noches pequeños-dijo con tranquilidad.

Ambos chicos se vieron de reojo antes de quitarse la capucha. Uno de ellos tenía la mirada analítica en su persona y no parecía aburrido como imagino, él otro tenía el cabello rubio y mirada azulada que lo identifico rápidamente junto a sus bigotes.

-Es un honor conocer al héroe de Konoha, aun sea casi media noche-saludo divertido.

El chico pareció incómodo.

-Usted debe ser el oráculo que se topó con los maleantes en la mañana, fuimos a buscarlo en su casa…grande fue nuestra sorpresa al no verlo en ella-dijo el otro chico.

Puso cara de pesar.

-Después de lo ocurrido sería normal querer irme a otro lugar más seguro-

-Aun así me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas-

-Los bandidos que buscan tienen su cuartel en la montaña del norte cuya entrada es rodeada por un árbol de Sakura que jamás deja de florecer-

Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto se voltearon a ver confundidos, claramente sorprendidos por que el anciano supiera lo que iban a preguntarle antes que lo hicieran. Shikamaru volteo a verle de forma seria sin fiarse del todo del sujeto, no creía en nada en los oráculos y este era muy sospechoso.

De reojo noto como Naruto parecía totalmente sorprendido.

Idiota.

-Sé que no me crees Nara-san-comento el oráculo.

El ninja lo vio algo aturdido pues aún no se iba presentado, era bien conocido el nombre de Naruto en todo el mundo ninja…si bien el suyo también era importante, se sorprendía un poco que ese anciano lo conociera.

-¿Entonces puedes ver el futuro?-hablo Naruto algo emocionado.

El anciano asintió.

El rubio le brillaron levemente los ojos interesado, Shikamaru que sabía sobre la depresión del chico lo dejo ser un momento…además ya tenían la ubicación del escondite de los bandidos que no habían podido encontrar debido a la extraña lluvia que afectaba el chacra de Naruto para usar el modo sabio.

-Voy con algo de prisa, pero, ¿Quieres que les diga su futuro?-

-Puedes decirnos lo que tú quieras-

-Nara-san solo puedo decir lo que las diosas me permiten ver, así como me anunciaron que nos veríamos esta noche-

-Shikamaru deja de molestar, yo quiero ver mi futuro dattebayo-

-Perdóname héroe, en esta ocasión Nara-san será el primero con el que hablar-

-Tsk…miserable suertudo-

-En un futuro Nara-san te casaras con una mujer, tendrás un hijo y serás la mano derecha del próximo hokage…aunque claro eso solo traerá cosas problemáticas a tu vida, también te recomiendo cuidado con los hermanos de tu futura esposa-

El chico de peinado de piña vio de mala manera al oráculo quien sonreía divertido, si bien estaba viendo a Temari hace algún tiempo y no era oculto para los otros que había algo entre ellos…de ahí a casarse y tener un hijo era un largo camino que esperaba llevara tiempo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada burlándose de su destino.

Problemático.

-Sigo yo-anuncio Naruto con ojos llenos de emoción.

El anciano volteó a verle, pero algo raro ocurrió, durante un momento los ojos de Naruto juraron que los del anciano se volvieron levemente de color verde y una tristeza le inundaba.

¿Por qué?

-Es la segunda vez en el día que digo este destino…tú debes estar entrelazado al destino de esa joven…-murmuro por bajo.

Algo en el interior suyo se movió, la lluvia caía cada vez más lentamente y parecía que pronto escamparía ya que la lluvia parecía dirigirse al puente en dirección al país del fuego. Una opresión en su pecho le indicaba que alguien estaba cerca.

-En un año la luna empezara a caer y debes encontrar el camino a ella, te toparas a un joven que quiere la joya de un clan de Konoha…tendrás muchas sorpresas y deberás ser fuerte joven héroe-

Shikamaru soltó una leve risa incrédula.

-Es imposible que la luna caiga-explico como si fuera lo más razonable del mundo.

El oráculo solo sonrió y comenzó a poner la carrea en marcha.

-Yo solo digo lo que las diosas me dicen-indico pasando por el puente dispuesto a seguir la extraña lluvia.

En eso Naruto la vio confundido, puesto que en la parte de la carreta distinguió dos siluetas, una no se veía bien por estar casi sobre la otra persona más pequeña, en cambio la otra se observaban sus ojos vendados y como tenía un profundo sueño. Algo en su interior le dijo que fuera corriendo hacia ellos y no los dejara ir.

Pero hizo otra cosa.

-¡¿ESO ES TODO?¡-grito sin importarle que Shikamaru volteara a verlo mal.

El caballo se detuvo y el hombre volteo con una sonrisa divertida entre dientes.

-Si quieres saber más sobre tu futuro ve hablar con la oráculo Din…estará pronto en Konoha, dile que te manda Farore y te atenderá rápidamente-

Fue extraño.

Justo cuando la silueta se perdía entre la niebla que cubría el puente, Naruto juro ver como el anciano se convertía en una joven pequeña de cabellera verde que cargaba un libro entre sus manos.

La lluvia se detuvo.

Uso su modo sabio.

Al descubrir que efectivamente la presencia de Hinata no estaba en ese lugar…apretó el puño.

Debería dejarle ir.

Claro que él no sabía que la chica en cuestión estuvo al alcance de su mano a no más de un metro.

**Continuara…**

_Rayos tuve problemas con el Internet toda la semana, pocas ganas de escribir y cuando lo voy hacer me quitan la luz por casi tres días XD mala suerte, pero como tenía algo adelantado de esta historia me apure para subir algo por tanto tiempo sin subir nada._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Inicio de la misión

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_-Yo solo digo lo que las diosas me dicen-indico pasando por el puente dispuesto a seguir la extraña lluvia._

_En eso Naruto la vio confundido, puesto que en la parte de la carreta distinguió dos siluetas, una no se veía bien por estar casi sobre la otra persona más pequeña, en cambio la otra se observaban sus ojos vendados y como tenía un profundo sueño. Algo en su interior le dijo que fuera corriendo hacia ellos y no los dejara ir._

_Pero hizo otra cosa._

_-¡¿ESO ES TODO?¡-grito sin importarle que Shikamaru volteara a verlo mal._

_El caballo se detuvo y el hombre volteo con una sonrisa divertida entre dientes._

_-Si quieres saber más sobre tu futuro ve hablar con la oráculo Din…estará pronto en Konoha, dile que te manda Farore y te atenderá rápidamente-_

_Fue extraño._

_Justo cuando la silueta se perdía entre la niebla que cubría el puente, Naruto juro ver como el anciano se convertía en una joven pequeña de cabellera verde que cargaba un libro entre sus manos._

_La lluvia se detuvo._

_Uso su modo sabio._

_Al descubrir que efectivamente la presencia de Hinata no estaba en ese lugar…apretó el puño._

_Debería dejarle ir._

_Claro que él no sabía que la chica en cuestión estuvo al alcance de su mano a no más de un metro._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo cuatro: Inicio de la misión**

El tiempo transcurre…como el viaje del agua en un rio.

Rápido.

Fluido.

A veces trae consigo partes de la montaña.

Otras solo es un pequeño riachuelo que trae sustento a los animales de la zona.

Pero siempre es impredecible y constante.

…

..

.

Naa el tiempo era una soberana porquería y hoy no quería ponerse como un puto poético deprimido, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a su vida algo rutinaria. Se despertaba todos los días a las siete de la mañana, desayunaba obligándose a comer todo el tiempo, luego se alistaba para salir como a las ocho donde iría a la torre del hokage para pedir una misión sencilla y luego pasaría tiempo con el hokage, luego antes de las cinco iría a comer a Ichiraku ramen junto alguno de sus amigos que se turnaba para no ir solo y en ocasiones iba con alguna chica que le pedía una cita.

Aquí era el cambio de su rutina, si iba de misión larga tendría que hacer lo que el líder le indicaba y el otro cambio es si tenía una cita. En la situación de que tuviera una cita probablemente vería como la chica hablaba sin parar, él intentaría no decir nada cortante (Ino y Sakura le habían advertido) luego darían un paseo por la aldea y la dejaría cerca de la casa donde intercambiaría algún beso.

Si bien sabía que muchas chicas estarían dispuestas a que se las llevara a la cama, no le daba mucha ilusión a ese asunto.

Bien Kiba le había dicho durante todos estos meses que había dejado de ser un capullo como antes en algunas cosas relacionadas con chicas, tenía razón, había tenido más citas en estos once meses que sus amigos en toda la vida.

Sonrió con ironía.

Él, un chico que fue despreciado durante toda su infancia incluso en ocasiones por sus ahora amigos, era el más popular de ellos.

Suspiro mientras miro aburrido al parque donde esperaba a Neji, se suponía que los del clan Hyuga eran puntuales…tal vez el chico se había enrollado con Tenten y había olvidado su asunto. Por culpa de su impuntualidad se había topado con Iruka y le había hecho prometer que en un mes daría una clase al aire libre con algunos chicos de la academia.

Fantástico.

Realmente lo había hecho más como un favor para Iruka, no era que no le gustaran los niños…solamente era un amargado de primera en ocasiones. Incluso en ese momento donde algunas chicas a lo lejos le miraban, él solamente quería ir con su amigo para hablar de algunas misiones o situaciones de la aldea.

Su ceño de frunció levemente.

Neji le había dicho anteriormente sobre el deterioro repentino en la salud de Hanabi, si bien no era amigo de la niña y solo habían hablado en contadas ocasiones después de la guerra, estaba preocupado por la niña. Aparentemente la niña había estado entrenando en exceso para cuando fuera la ceremonia oficial donde seria nombrada heredera oficial y próxima líder del clan, esto también llevaba a que Neji sería su guardián.

Que complicado.

Bueno, ahora que Hinata no estaba tenían que acelerar ciertas cosas.

Sonrió con amargura.

Si bien se había prometido olvidar a la chica hace algún tiempo, ya casi se cumplían dos años de su muerte y no había día que no pensara en ella. En ocasiones miraba al cielo y se ponía a pensar en cosas como: "Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo".

¿Algo sería diferente?

-Quien sabe dattebayo-murmuro suprimiendo un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Últimamente estaba pasando todo el día con Kakashi ayudándolo, si bien no era algo que la aldea supiera ya estaba siendo capacitado para convertirse en el próximo hokage. Fue muy gracioso como hace algunos meses mientras comían ramen el líder de la aldea le pregunto.

_"-Hey Naruto que dices si comenzamos tu entrenamiento para ser el próximo hokage-"_

Algo que en algún momento le hubiera llenado de alegría, en ese momento le pareció algo muy obvio, con Sasuke fuera de viaje no había muchas otras posibilidades. Fue en ese momento que descubrió que eso era lo único que le quedaba junto a sus amigos, su sueño de ser hokage era lo que le impulsaba a no perderse en la oscuridad al perder tantos seres queridos.

_"-Ya era hora-"_

Sin alegría o alguna pisca de su hiperactividad.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?

Tal vez eran pequeños cambios día con día que solo se descubren en ese tipo de ocasiones. Es curioso como todo puede cambiar de forma tan despacio pero constante y al final.

Todo es un gran desastre.

-Cuando pones esa cara tan seria no pareces Naruto-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Giro el rostro con mirada indiferente.

Neji quien lo veía no mostro cambio en su rostro. Si bien había estado al lado del chico desde la muerte de Hinata-sama, no creía que el chico algún día fuera a mejorar.

Lo protegería, ya que la mujer que le juro proteger con su vida dio la misma por el chico rubio. En su interior destruido tomo el primer salvavidas que llego a su vida, fue el deseo de Hinata de proteger a Naruto y lo convirtió como suyo.

Pero no parecía que funcionara bien para el rubio.

Ahora más alto que era incapaz de ver al niño de pequeña estatura de hace años, su cuerpo más formado por las constantes misiones aunque algo delgado por su mala alimentación después de la guerra (En su interior se preguntó qué cara pondría Hinata al verle) su pelo estaba bastante largo y alborotado de un horrible color opaco, tenía una leve insinuación de barba por no querer arreglarse y sus ojos ahora estaban opacos como su cabello. Incluso sus ropas estaban algo desteñidas y daban el aspecto de un joven que no le importaba nada.

-Deberías cortarte el pelo-expuso seriamente.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Naruto. El muy bastardo lo llama por un asunto urgente, llega tarde y lo primero que le dice es que se debe cortar el pelo.

Estúpidos Hyuga.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero antes que hiciera una dramática salida. Su estómago gruño con fuerza.

Miro fijamente a Neji con fiereza y brillo malicioso que le saco un escalofrió al Hyuga.

…

..

.

-Estúpido atenido-

-Salí corriendo de mi departamento y olvide mi monedero-

-No te costaba ir por él-

-Claro que no bastardo, pero tú debes pagar por mi espera…no me veas con esa cara que fijo fuiste a enrollarte con Tenten por algún lado-

-Cállate-

-Ha, no lo negaste-

Ayame miraba con una gota de sudor a los jóvenes frente a ella mientras servía un plato de Ramen a cada uno. Si bien Naruto siempre fue un cliente frecuente y ella fue de las primeras en notar el cambio del rubio, decidió ir a la parte de atrás y dejarles conversar a solas.

Estaba preocupada por el chico, así que esperaba que sus amigos le ayudaran poco a poco.

Naruto sorbió parte de su ramen y espero a que Neji hablara.

Fue el quien lo cito en primer lugar.

-Pienso pedirle matrimonio a Tenten-dijo sin anestesia.

Toda la comida en la boca del rubio salió disparada como un cohete, su rostro quedo pálido y giro a ver a Neji como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Este solamente se estaba limpiando las gotas de comida que le habían salpicado y giro a verle molesto.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Naruto incrédulo.

El otro rodo los ojos.

El rubio se quedó meditando varios segundos sin probar la comida. Si bien la noticia los había tomado desprevenido, pensándolo bien solamente le hacía pensar que la idea era más estúpida que antes. Después de todo él había perdido a todas las personas que amaba, así que se conformaría con el cariño de sus amigos y cuidar la aldea.

Pensar que una migo se casaría es como verlo en la horca.

Vio a Neji de reojo que lo miraba seriamente.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte-añadió con pocos ánimos.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-Lee será el padrino así que jodete-

Soltó una carcajada sin poder evitar, el intento de burla del chico le había animado un poco.

-Espero haya Ramen-añadió divertido y escucho un bufido de su amigo.

Observo atento el plato de ramen frente a él.

Se puso a pensar.

Si bien él había dicho que no quería amor más que sus amigos y su puesto como hokage, se preguntó si algún día se casaría. Había aceptado que el amor que le tuvo a Sakura era una especie de capricho para ganarle a Sasuke, así que no sabía muchas cosas sobre el amor y eso.

Enamorarse.

Casarse.

Tener hijos.

Tener una familia.

Son cosas que nunca había pensado.

Una idea llego a su mente.

…

-Me pregunto si tu tío se habría negado a que me casara con Hinata-cuestiono al aire.

En esta ocasión fue Neji quien escupió todos los fideos y lo volteo a ver pálido.

Sonrió triunfante.

Fue hace como un mes que ambos habían descubierto que podrían hablar de Hinata frente al otro, si bien producía un sentimiento doloroso era una forma masoquista de no olvidarla. Ambos sentían por alguna razón el dolor del otro y sabían que sobre ese tema solo podían hablar entre ellos, incluso sus amigos preferían no hablar de ella porque…el resultado era doloroso.

Pero ellos eran masoquistas.

-Aunque Hiashi-sama hubiera aceptado yo me hubiera negado-afirmo Neji con seriedad.

Una flecha imaginaria atravesó el cuerpo de Naruto y giro a verle indignado.

-Eres un idiota si crees que dejaría que Hinata-sama fuera tu esposa ya que durante años no era un secreto que querías a Sakura-apunto mordazmente.

Una vena se hincho en su frente nuevamente.

-Ella me amaba a mí para tu información, no sería muy difícil imaginar que yo me enamorara de ella y formáramos una familia-contraataco.

Si bien ese pensamiento era algo privado y que en algún momento pudo pasar por su mente, solamente eran tonterías que incrementaban su dolor en ocasiones.

-Tendríamos un hijo rubio y de ojos azules-añadió triunfante.

La mirada del Hyuga se ensombreció al imaginarlo.

-Y te odiaría por ser un idiota-agrego de forma brusca.

Ambos se vieron con rayitos en los ojos.

Ayame quien había vuelto para rellenar los platos, miro todo con una gota de sudor en su nuca y se giró después de hacer su trabajo. Eran hombres después de todo.

-Bueno de eso no quería hablarte-comento Neji rompiendo la tensión-Tengo problemas para pedir la autorización del clan-añadió por bajo.

Naruto pestañeo varias veces.

En su mente llego los recuerdos que tenían sobre el clan Hyuga, Neji había pasado varios días explicándole varias reglas del clan y entre ellas estaba el hecho de que comprometerse con alguien fuera del clan era casi imposible, independientemente de la rama en la que perteneciera. Tenten no era alguien del clan Hyuga así que era muy probable que no le dieran permiso, incluso el noviazgo que ambos mantenían era algo que nadie sabía aparte de sus amigos cercanos.

Bastante complicado.

-Tal vez si hablamos con Shikamaru podremos solucionarlo, además después de la guerra el clan te tiene en un buen pedestal y una petición de tu parte no debe ser negada fácilmente-comento el rubio.

El otro asintió.

-Sabía que ya no eres tan idiota, por eso te lo conté primero-

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste primero?-

-Eres un gran amigo, idiota pero buen amigo-

-Estúpido Hyuga-

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de un gran bosque se puede observar dos figuras sentadas bajo un enorme árbol, los dos estaban viendo la primera nevada de la temporada y también se estaban congelando hasta los huesos. Bueno realmente era solo uno quien se congelaba hasta los huesos.

-Estúpida nieve-gruño la chica.

Era una joven de larga cabellera azulada hasta el trasero, su cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente por un diminuto short negro y una camiseta café algo rasgada por la lucha anterior, sus pies estaban descalzos y vendados hasta su rodilla. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y sus ojos perla tenían leves lágrimas.

-Torpe, te dije que dejar las provisiones en ese lugar era peligroso, esos bandidos se llevaron todo y cuando caímos por la catarata no pudimos recuperar nada-gruño el acompañante.

Su cuerpo estaba bien cubierto y tenía un enorme poncho que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, su cabello era negro algo largo al igual que sus ojos y su rostro era bastante atractivo.

-No es mi culpa, fue tuya al decir-tosió un poco-"Estos bastardos son unos inútiles"-dijo con tono de voz ronco imitándolo.

El chico la miro de mala forma.

-Y claro cómo eres el increíble Sasuke nadie puede ganarte, pues toma, perdimos por TU culpa-indico la chica con tono de voz amenazante.

Un estornudo de parte de ella hizo que el semblante enojado del hombre cambiara a uno preocupado.

La chica estaba gruñendo por bajo y de pronto sintió una tela caer sobre su cabeza. Giro a ver a Sasuke que estaba viendo aburrido a la nieve caer, como si haberle dado su abrigo no fuera la gran cosa. Una leve sonrisa se posó en la cara de Hinata y se apresuró a ponerse la prenda de ropa que ella le había comprado hace algunos meses.

Sasuke no se sorprendió al sentir como la chica se colocaba a su lado y ponía su cabeza sobre su brazo con total confianza, ignorando el hecho de que él fuera un traidor y asesino.

Sonrió y apretó con algo de fuerza el cuerpo de la chica para darle calor.

-Después de tantos meses vamos a ir a la nación del fuego para ver si tenemos noticias sobre ese tal Toneri como dijo el oráculo-murmuro Hinata aburrida.

-Hmp-

La joven sonrió recordando el odio que Tenía Sasuke por la vieja aquella que los dejo inconscientes en la frontera de Sunagakure.

Durante tanto tiempo viajando juntos, ella tomo la costumbre de hablar por ambos ya que Sasuke no solía hablar al menos que fuera necesario o para demostrar su fastidio. Ella era muy tímida a la hora de hablar con nuevas personas, pero la costumbre hacía que fuera más abierta con Sasuke.

Tanto como para dormirse sobre su brazo.

Esto era debido al calor del cuerpo del chico, sentía una especia de fijación ante su acompañante a pesar de no conocer su pasado.

Podría decirse que le gustaba o que se sentía atraída por él, ya que era la primera vez que sentía aquello.

Aunque el sentimiento no era bien aceptado por el chico, hace tan solo tres meses comenzó a sentirse nerviosa a su lado y cuando se lo quiso expresar, él le dijo que entre ellos jamás podría haber nada más que cariño fraternal.

Que irónico.

Pensó que tal vez, después de tantas aventuras juntos en todas las naciones el chico desarrollaría sentimientos románticos por ella.

Patética.

Cerro los ojos y se sumió en el sueño, totalmente segura de que Sasuke velaría por ella e impediría que muriera por alguna hipotermia. Mientras dormía en su mente llego el pensamiento de que tal vez Sasuke ya hubiera encontrado a la mujer indicada y ella, bueno, ella solamente sería su hermana pequeña.

Por eso prefirió soñar con sus aventuras, donde siempre terminaban riendo, estafados, en medio de algún templo de la muerte, subiendo montañas y en ocasiones en una hermosa pradera.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de dos meses desde que Neji le dijo sobre querer pedirle matrimonio Tenten habían pasado varias cosas, entre ellas que el chico tuviera que pasar una rigorosa prueba del clan y que llevo casi un mes de preparación, después de la ayuda de Shikamaru y con un buen plan lograron convencer al consejo. Neji sería enviado durante todo un mes para pasar una prueba y Tenten tendría que tomar diferentes clases dentro del clan Hyuga para su aceptación.

Si bien Naruto no creía que el matrimonio fuera una buena idea, ver como ambos estaban tan decididos le impulsaba ayudarlos.

El clan Hyuga podía ser bastante comprensible, después de todo el mismo Hokage había presionado a mas no poder el clan para que aceptaran.

Ya casi era el festival de invierno en Konoha y por alguna razón las chicas de todas las aldeas no dejaban de hacerle regalos, estaba fastidiado cuando tuvo que dar la clase al aire libre que prometió a Iruka y que las niñas no dejaban de acosarlo.

Pero había algo peor.

Un día antes de la clase al aire libre fue literalmente secuestrado por Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura y Sai. Todos los chicos lo llevaron frente a Ino que con una mirada psicópata y unas peligrosas tijeras estaba decidida a cortarle el pelo. Fue debido a sus protestas y un movimiento brusco que el pelo le quedo extremadamente corto.

Además de que Sakura le compro ropa nueva porque la suya estaba algo destrozada.

Una camisa negra de manga hasta los codos, un pantalón de usual color naranja era su nueva vestimenta.

Bufo aburrido al tiempo que se colocaba mejor su inseparable bufanda roja y esperaba a que Sakura llegara, ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en pasear antes que el festival iniciara y luego se toparían con el trio Ino-Shika-Cho para ir a comer ramen.

-NARUTO-grito alguien.

A lo lejos Sakura apareció con una sonrisa y ropa de invierno.

Le devolvió la sonrisa animado.

Luego de saludarse y hablar un poco sobre el trabajo de Sakura en el hospital, ambos fueron a ver los pocos puestos que ya estaban preparando para el festival en unos días. Si bien solamente saludaban a los aldeanos y algunos comentaban divertidos la buena pareja que eran, ellos solo negaban sonriendo.

-Cuando Sasuke vuelva tal vez puedan ir a un festival juntos-indico Naruto al negar nuevamente que eran novios.

Sakura ya parecía enojada y no quería estallar su furia, incluso su club de fans (ya era consciente de que tenía un club de fans) miraba de manera celosa a Sakura.

-Ha, cuando el bastardo vuelva le daré un puño en la cabeza por tardar tanto-indico la peli rosa con una sonrisa y un aura oscura.

Naruto tuvo lastima por Sasuke.

-¿Tu que cuentas sobre tus citas? ¿Alguna chica especial?-pregunto Sakura interesada.

Aparentemente dado que Sasuke estaba sola, hacía de celestina al lado de Ino para que sus amigos tuvieran pareja, incluso le había presentado varias chicas para tener alguna que otra cita.

-Ninguna indicada-

-Apúrate o nunca seré tía-

-Joder Sakura no me tortures desde ya-

-No creo que la cerda tenga niños pronto con Sai por muy calenturona que sea, así que quiero sobrinos-

-Por kami no podre ver a Sai igual-

Ambos rieron divertidos antes de sentarse en medio del parque. Los dos observaron la luna detenidamente y Naruto apretó levemente la bufanda roja en su cuello, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura. La joven vio a la luna y por alguna razón no le fue muy difícil averiguar que pensaba su amigo, si bien era un tema que nunca tocaban ver la melancolía en los ojos de su amigo la puso algo deprimida.

-Me gustaría verte feliz-indico Sakura en voz baja.

Él lo sabía.

Todos sus amigos querían los mejores deseos para él, pero simplemente algo en su interior no le permitía ser feliz.

De pronto una sombra apareció frente a ellos, ambos giraron a ver curiosos por la interrupción y se sorprendieron por lo que paso.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja al igual que sus ojos que brillaban con picardía, piel algo morena en un cuerpo esbelto lleno de curvas que fastidiaron un poco a Sakura y que vestía ropas demasiado extravagantes para ser de la aldea.

Una forastera.

-Buenas noches chicos, soy Din un oráculo errante-se presentó la mujer sin ninguna vergüenza.

Naruto y Sakura se vieron confundidos.

De repente como caído del cielo la iluminación llego a la mente de Naruto y se paró bruscamente complaciendo a la mujer.

-Hace tiempo una vieja en el país de las olas dijo algo sobre ti…Faro…Fano…Fapo-el rubio puso una mano en su mejilla pensativo.

La mujer sonrió.

Sakura suspiro.

-Farore me dijo que viniera a verte, solo que me retrase un poco-acepto la mujer tocándose la mejilla avergonzada.

Naruto la vio incrédulo.

Había tardado once malditos meses.

Un rugido llamo su atención y los dos ninjas vieron a la mujer que reía desvergonzada.

…

..

.

En medio de Ichiraku ramen estaban ahora Chouji quien no dejaba de comer, Shikamaru que parecía de mal humor, Sakura e Ino que ponían atención a la mujer que no dejaba de hablar sobre el problemático futuro de Shikamaru y Naruto quien comía ramen divertido. Ayame parecía de buen humos al notar rastros del viejo Naruto y por eso junto a su padre invitaron la primera ronda de comida que todos agradecieron.

-Te juro que Ino tendrá un hijo rubio y muy pálido…aunque no sé si es chica o chico-murmuro Din con intriga.

Todos rieron divertidos ante eso. El único que parecía aburrido por el tema era Shikamaru, tal vez no muy alegre de decirle que el Kazekage no se tomaría muy bien el hecho de que su hermana quedara embarazada.

De pronto Naruto dejo de comer lo que unas jovencitas (que no sabía cuándo llegaron) le ofrecieron.

-Hay algo nuevo sobre mí-pregunto el rubio curioso.

No creía mucho en oráculos.

Pero era la sensación del momento entre sus amigos, no quería excluirse.

La mujer volteo a verle con su usual sonrisa despreocupada, pero durante un segundo pudo ver como su mirada divertida cambiaba drásticamente a una seria.

Se levantó y salió del lugar seguida curiosa por las miradas de todos.

-La luna es muy grande estos días-dijo la mujer señalando al cielo.

Todos miraron a la noche que estaba despejada, algo raro ya que las anteriores habían pasado nevando todo el tiempo y las nubes no dejaban ver el cielo. Efectivamente todos notaron que la Luna parecía más cerca que anteriores ocasiones.

-Ya se cumplió el año y pronto la Luna caerá del cielo-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Todos la vieron confundidos. Naruto entre todos sintió un extraña aura salir de la mujer y sin perder el tiempo se puso a la defensiva, los demás al verlo se sintieron confundidos por el tenso ambiente.

-Eso es ridículo-comento Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mujer sonrió y puso los brazos tras su espalda.

Miro a Naruto.

Este la miro algo nervioso.

-Sobre tu pregunta hay algo más que revelan las diosas, pronto aparecerá una mujer que será la madre de dos hijos tuyos, pero ten cuidado su memoria no podrá ser recuperada al menos que cumpla su destino y quizás las diosas se apiaden de ella-hablo de forma misteriosa.

Pronto una extraña neblina apareció de todos lados y en tan solo unos segundos la mujer desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Los chicos miraron a Naruto.

Este tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba por pasar.

**OoOoOoO**

La nieve por fin había dejado de caer y ella miro aburrida al cielo ignorando el frio de cojones que hacía. Después de pasar por una aldea y reabastecerse de algunas cosas para el viaje, consiguió algo de ropa que sustituyera la suya la desaparecida. Unas botas altas con unas medias negras (para el cochino frio), al no tener tanto dinero se debió quedar con el mini-short que odiaba en ese momento por el frio, Sasuke le presto una camisa de él que tenía puesta (él se llevó el poncho) que si bien le quedaba algo grande y era del usual color negro le daba calor. Había perdido la mayoría de sus armas y en su bolsa solo llevaba un botiquín de emergencias y comida.

Soltó un suspiro aburrido.

Sasuke se había adelantado para conseguir algunas armas en una pequeña tienda a algunos kilómetros, dijo que si ella iba con él retrasaría el viaje.

Joder.

Solo fue una vez que ella se emocionó tanto que se perdió de vista y fue secuestrada por esos tipos que querían robarle, pero ella era fuerte y no entendía por que Sasuke era tan sobreprotector con ella.

Tal vez ya habría perdido a muchas personas.

Bueno lo entendería mejor si hablara en algún momento sobre él y no solamente se burlara de ella cuando fallaba.

-Además t-tengo que esperar en este f-frio-tartamudeo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

No tenía ganas de ir a Konoha, realmente no sabía mucho de esa aldea aparte de que Sasuke venía de ella y sobre su participaron en la guerra. Durante el viaje habían escuchado en muchos lugares sobre como en Konoha estaba el héroe que había salvado a todos, un tal Naruto si no se equivocaba. Si bien había intentado preguntarle a Sasuke por ella, este siempre evitaba el tema.

Así que mejor prefirió ignorar todo sobre ella.

Viajar a ella era para localizar a los conocidos de Sasuke y sí podrían ayudarle con la búsqueda de Toneri.

Estaban sin ninguna pista durante más de un año.

Miro al cielo en busca de alguna distracción y lo primero que se topo fue con la luna que brillaba más que otras noches, también noto como era algo más grande.

Las palabras del oráculo hace tiempo llegaron a su mente.

_"…-Dentro de un año la luna bajara del cielo y tendrás que buscar el camino a ella, entonces encontraras a Toneri y cumplirás el camino que Hamura-kun te dejo-…"_

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca-dijo para sí misma.

Una parte de su mente le ataco recordándole que ella era la única que había reconocido el nombre de Toneri y lo habría mencionado.

Puso un dedo en su barbilla.

Tenía hambre.

Durante un segundo un extraño viento le hizo mover sus largos cabellos, dentro de su cuerpo algo le indico que algo se acercaba y se ocultó rápidamente entre las ramas de un árbol. Su instinto aserto nuevamente al ver varias siluetas pasar por el cielo.

Activo su byakugan para ver mejor.

No sabía que eran esas enormes aves o porque esos seres que parecían humanos no tenían algún conducto sanguíneo. Pero curiosamente uno si tenía algo de "vivo", era una joven que no dejaba de removerse entre sus capturadores. No distinguía bien pero pudo ver que usaba un kimono naranja y que una Kunai se cayó de las manos.

Salió apenas los perdió de vista y fue hacia el kunai que había tirado la joven.

-¿Un juguete?-se preguntó al ver como el Kunai tenía algo pequeño atado.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Definitivamente la chica no iba por voluntad propia contra esos tipos, no tenía la menor duda de que era un secuestro y que debía ayudarle. Pero también esos tipos no le daban buena espica ya que no sintió que tuvieran…algo humano, probablemente Sasuke le haría algo si se enteraba de sus intenciones.

Pero la chica.

Frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer.

Vio el camino que esos tipos habían tomado.

**OoOoOoO**

-Hanabi Hyuga fue secuestrada-

Los jóvenes frente al hokage quedaron en un leve shock, aunque entre ellos el más perjudicado era Naruto quien estaba a punto de golpearse contra una pared (Neji le había dicho que la cuidara). Shikamaru quien sería el líder de la misión escucho atentamente las instrucciones y casi se quiso golpear con Naruto contra la pared al escuchar el problema de la luna.

Tal vez debería hacerle más caso a los oráculos.

Sakura y Sai miraban atentamente al hokage mientras daba las instrucciones, dado que Neji estaba fuera de la aldea se integraría lo más pronto posible a la misión.

La misión estaba por iniciar.

**Continuara…**

_Capitulo algo corto, pero si me esperaba para dejarlo más adelante probablemente hubiera durado un mes más XD_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. ¿Coincidencias?

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_Activo su byakugan para ver mejor._

_No sabía que eran esas enormes aves o porque esos seres que parecían humanos no tenían algún conducto sanguíneo. Pero curiosamente uno si tenía algo de "vivo", era una joven que no dejaba de removerse entre sus capturadores. No distinguía bien pero pudo ver que usaba un kimono naranja y que una Kunai se cayó de las manos._

_Salió apenas los perdió de vista y fue hacia el kunai que había tirado la joven._

_-¿Un juguete?-se preguntó al ver como el Kunai tenía algo pequeño atado._

_Ladeo la cabeza confundida._

_Definitivamente la chica no iba por voluntad propia contra esos tipos, no tenía la menor duda de que era un secuestro y que debía ayudarle. Pero también esos tipos no le daban buena espica ya que no sintió que tuvieran…algo humano, probablemente Sasuke le haría algo si se enteraba de sus intenciones._

_Pero la chica._

_Frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer._

_Vio el camino que esos tipos habían tomado._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_-Hanabi Hyuga fue secuestrada-_

_Los jóvenes frente al hokage quedaron en un leve shock, aunque entre ellos el más perjudicado era Naruto quien estaba a punto de golpearse contra una pared (Neji le había dicho que la cuidara). Shikamaru quien sería el líder de la misión escucho atentamente las instrucciones y casi se quiso golpear con Naruto contra la pared al escuchar el problema de la luna._

_Tal vez debería hacerle más caso a los oráculos._

_Sakura y Sai miraban atentamente al hokage mientras daba las instrucciones, dado que Neji estaba fuera de la aldea se integraría lo más pronto posible a la misión._

_La misión estaba por iniciar._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo cinco: ¿Coincidencias?**

Las vueltas que da la vida eran muy curiosas y extrañas.

Como si a pesar de todo lo que caminemos y nos alejemos de nuestro camino, el destino nos guie hacia el lugar en que debemos estar.

…

..

.

Miro aburrido la vista sobre aquel enorme pájaro de tinta, ya llevaban un largo camino y no tenían alguna pista de si estaban en dirección correcta. Quería usar el modo sabio pero estaba demasiado desconcentrado y temía convertirse en sapo.

Neji lo mataría.

Escucho como Sai indicaba el camino que había visto la noche anterior y como uno de sus pequeños dibujos vivientes había seguido hasta cierto punto a los secuestradores.

-Parece que había algo que no podían atravesar-indico Sai calmadamente.

Odiaba esa maldita calma.

Si no encontraba a Hanabi antes que Neji llegara a la misión, sería un hombre muerto y moriría virgen. Debió haber aprovechado cuando aquella chica en medio de la cita se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a…

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-pregunto Sakura al verlo sonrojado.

El chico se sonrojo aún más.

-Debe estar pensando en cosas pervertidas-añadió Sai con seriedad.

Se sonrojo aún más, pero de ira.

-Chicos dejen lo tranquilo-como siempre Shikamaru de intermediario-No importa si piensa en cosas pervertidas mientras se mantenga alerta-añadió con sonrisa burlona.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Totalmente humillado volteo a ver a Shikamaru dispuesto a pegarle con algo, pero el movimiento brusco hizo que se inclinara levemente a la derecha y en menos de dos segundos estuviera cayendo desde una gran altura.

-Baka-dijeron Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai al mismo tiempo.

Todos desde las aves sin moverse para ayudarlo.

Mientras caía el rubio miro de mala forma a sus amigos, miserables bastardos que debían estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Antes de llegar al suelo dio una voltereta en los aires para caer de pie, fue en ese momento que un extraño destello azulado capto su atención y al ser el peor momento choco de cara contra la nieve.

Se levantó adolorido y noto como algo se había pegado a su mejilla. Levanto el objeto hasta su cara y noto que era una kunai con un juguete en un extremo, su mente trabajo rápidamente y recordó como Hanabi solía usar los kunai con juguetes y Neji terminaba regañándola.

Era de ella.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-pregunto Sakura siendo la única en bajar para comprobar su estado.

El chico no volteo a verla.

-Este kunai era de Hanabi-aclaro.

La chica lo tomo entre sus manos estudiándolo detenidamente.

Por otro lado el rubio volteaba a ver a sus alrededores confundido por aquel destello azulado que juro ver, pero para su confusión solo le recibió el paisaje nevado que no dejaría ver algo de ese color.

-Vamos con Shikamaru a enseñarle-dijo Sakura subiéndose en el ave.

Él asintió algo confundido.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de los árboles se podía observar una silueta femenina que miraba todo aburrida, de haber sabido que ninjas de Konoha vendrían tras la joven ella se hubiera quedado esperando a Sasuke, pero ya estando tan largo y recibiendo el mensaje de él prefirió seguir con su búsqueda.

_"Tengo un asunto que resolver con unos sujetos antes de seguir, vuelve a las fronteras con Sunagakure y espera a que yo llegue por ti._

_PD: Si no me obedeces sufrirás"_

Estaba tentada a irse y hacerle caso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero tenía curiosidad de quienes eran los secuestradores de la joven.

Además esos ninjas de Konoha no le daban buena espina.

Menos el rubio.

Parecía idiota.

Le recordaba a Haruto y esa chica le recordaba mucho a Sakuya.

Tal vez debería seguirlos.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos estaban en medio de una extraña cueva donde había un lago donde el agua parecía no mojarte. Los demás estaban conversando sobre si sería un lugar seguro y él por otra parte tenía un extraño nerviosismo en su interior. Sakura de reojo noto como Naruto no dejaba de ver en todos lados de manera inconsciente y ella también había comenzado a sentirse inquieta, como si fueran observados por alguien.

Cuando Shikamaru descubrió que dos de sus amigos y compañeros parecían distraídos frunció el ceño.

Vaya ninjas les toco guiar.

Iba a decir algo, pero una nueva presencia hizo que todos voltearan a ver a su derecha.

Pero un rayo negro fue lo primero que se vio antes que Naruto estuviera clavado en el suelo y un golpe en la cabeza.

Neji Hyuga había llegado.

-Voy a matarte-

-Neji piedad-

-Jodete rubio de mierda-

-AUXILIO DATTEBAYO-

Los otros tres miraban todo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Shikamaru suspiro al ver como se unía alguien más problemático, aunque su byakugan podría ayudarles a saber si esa agua frente a ellos era peligrosa o no. Aunque tuvieron que pasar varios minutos de pelea estúpida entre Neji y Naruto para poder preguntarle, sin duda la compañía de Naruto le había hecho mal al Hyuga.

Con un breve "Me la pagaras cuando rescatemos a Hanabi-sama" el Hyuga logro separarse por fin de Naruto.

Todos rieron nerviosos.

Si bien Neji estaba viendo fijamente el agua a la hora de usar el Byakugan, Shikamaru noto como todo su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada se desvió un microsegundo sobre su hombro derecho. Así que la forma de ser de Naruto y Sakura estaba acertada, alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Antes de poder decir algo…Neji había desaparecido.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otro lado momentos antes, se podía ver como Hinata miraba todo desde una prudente distancia, había ocultado todo lo posible su chacra hasta hacerlo casi invisible. Lamentablemente su suerte era similar a la mierda de un perro, dos de los chicos no dejaban de ver en todas direcciones como si sintieran que alguien los seguía, malditos ninja prodigio de Konoha.

Tal vez debía irse.

Si podían detectarla significaba que estaban en un buen nivel, no les debería costar mucho rescatar a la chica que buscaban.

¿Entonces, por qué no se iba?

Algo en su interior se negaba a irse, pero justo cuando distinguió otro chico pensó que era hora de retirarse. Realmente había visto sus ojos blancos, Sasuke en ocasiones le mencionaba que ella no era la única en poseer el Byakugan y que debía estar siempre alerta cuando viera a una persona así.

Podría ser peligroso.

Pero no fue hasta que el mismo chico apareció unos segundos después tras de ella que supo cuan verdaderas eran las palabras de Sasuke. También agradeció la manía del chico de cargar una máscara extra para ella que solo cubría sus ojos, de esa forma se ahorraba tener que usar siempre algún Jutsu que gastara su chacra.

Quiso huir.

-¡Kyahh!-grito de forma aguda.

Solo que de un potente golpe cayó al suelo con el aire saliendo de sus pulmones, el chico le había dado en un punto de chacra que dejo entumidas sus piernas, ahora sin duda no podría escapar aunque lo intentara.

Joder, eso fue muy violento.

Se medió incorporo en el suelo, justo a tiempo para ser rodeada por los otros individuos. Apretó con fuerza los labios y sujeto con fuerza la máscara en su rostro.

_"Sasuke ayúdame"_, fue el único pensamiento coherente que tenía.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Shikamaru por todos.

Ella volteo a ver al joven con algo de miedo (Que no se notaba por su media mascara), parecía un tipo correcto y que no le haría daño. En sus viajes había topado con varias personas como él, Sasuke le comento que conoció a un chico vago aunque era el tipo más inteligente que conocía, pero que no se confiara porque la gente podría aparentar ser lo que no era.

Quiso llorar, no sabía que hacer sin Sasuke a su lado.

Debió haber hecho caso cuando comento que estaba creando una dependencia de él, pero en ese momento no pensó que se separarían por tanto tiempo y ella terminara en ese embrollo.

Todos seguían mirándola en espera de una respuesta, supo que debía decir algo inteligente, al final opto por decir la verdad.

-Vi a unos tipos llevar a una niña por los cielos hace algunos días, quería saber si podría rescatarla-comento de manera segura.

Era verdad después de todo.

De reojo noto como la chica de cabello rosado miraba a otro con cierta duda, el que la ataco no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada, el que le había preguntado parecía meditar lo que había dicho y el rubio parecía confundido viéndola.

Estaba bien jodida.

-Nuestra misión es rescatarla-le admitió el chico con peinado de piña.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, eso ya lo sabía…lo que no sabía es porque decidió seguirlos.

-Naruto parece raro desde hace tiempo, parece que llevaba rato siguiéndonos-exclamo Sakura con dudas.

Todos voltearon a verle nuevamente, pensó que se iría fácil, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

Se tensó.

-Soltó quería ayudar-

-Nadie ayuda gratis-

Giro el rostro molesta al chico de ojos blancos. Ella siempre ayudaba a otros sin esperar nada a cambio, tanto que Sasuke se molestaba en ocasiones y costaba que le ayudara. Ese tipo de comentarios siempre le molestaba ya que dudaban de ella, acaso era mucho pedir que confiaran en ella.

El mundo era una mierda en ocasiones.

-Pues yo suelo hacerlo-le contraataco.

Si bien no se veía su mirada por la máscara, lo miro de forma molesta deseando que el chico adivinara sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que es completamente normal que una chica nos persiga durante un buen rato con una máscara que cubra su rostro y sin alguna banda ninja-explico el único chico que no había hablado.

Una gota de sudor corrió tras su nuca al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz oculto tras una sonrisa horrible. No era su culpa la máscara, era de Sasuke y su manía de protegerla de todo el mundo, incluso en ese momento estaba pensando la forma de salir huyendo.

¿Qué hacer?

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el rubio por primera vez viendo a Shikamaru.

Ella suspiro en su interior al ver que ahora veían al cabeza de piña, pero eso no la ponía segura, depende su respuesta debería pelear o salir huyendo. Acaricio suavemente con dolor sus piernas que no se movían, de reojo noto como el chico del ojo blanco veía al aparentemente líder de aquella misión.

No tenía el byakugan activado.

Comenzó a simular que acariciaba sus pies y emitió leves sonidos de dolor, mientras tanto apretaba levemente algunos puntos de chacra que sabía de memoria con cuidado.

Su mente busco algunos escapes, pero no tenía segundo donde ir. El único lugar peligroso parecía ser aquella enorme fuente de agua donde su byakugan no había funcionado momentos antes.

¿Estaba tan desesperada?

-Bueno no nos atacó antes, no podría considerarse un enemigo-dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru sabía aquello muy bien, pero la presencia de una joven enmascarada no era algo que deberían pasar por alto en aquel extraño lugar. No parecía ser uno de los enmascarados que secuestro a Hanabi, de serlo Sai ya lo hubiera dicho…pero no podían dejarlo sin darle un debido interrogatorio.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Sakura a la nueva chica.

Esta se tensó y giro a verle nerviosa, pero la mirada de la peli rosa iba dirigida a sus piernas.

-Déjala así un rato Sakura, tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas-le ordeno Shikamaru a lo que la otra asintió de mala gana.

Ella se tensó aún más.

Sasuke era el único que sabía sobre su pérdida de memoria, pero siempre le decía que no dejara que nadie la interrogara o viera sus ojos, puede que muchos tipos estuvieran tras ellos y le hicieran daño.

Cuando vio como todos giraban al mismo tiempo a ver al líder, supo que era la única oportunidad.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica se puso de pie, todos sabían que el golpe de Neji dejaría a la chica inmóvil hasta que este le volviera abrir el punto de chacra que cerro o fuera tratada por Sakura. Verla de pie ocasiono un momentáneo shock que fue suficiente.

La joven salto con habilidad y sin esperar nada se tiro en la fuente de agua que todos habían estado observando antes.

-Joder-fue lo que grito Shikamaru antes de saltar sin pensarlo.

Todos le siguieron.

Alguien que escapaba no debía ser bueno.

**OoOoOoO**

Si bien la superficie se sentía como agua, no la sentía húmeda o que se ahogara. Su cuerpo podía respirar normalmente y aparte de unas extrañas bolas de luz (que se aseguró no tocar ya que Sasuke siempre le advertía que no tocara algo que no conocía), todo el lugar le era algo tranquilo. Después de unos segundos averiguo que nadie la seguía y estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, cuando Sasuke la encontrara le mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Tal vez debió quedarse.

Sasuke había mencionado que era de Konoha, tal vez si explicaba quién era o con quien viajaba no le harían nada.

Después de un rato de bajar noto como las bolas de luz se iluminaban, era curioso como en algunas de ellas aparecía su viaje junto con Sasuke, otras se quedaban vacías y otras aparecía gente que nunca había visto.

Cuando termino el recorrido que parecía eterno, salió a otro lugar de la cueva. Si bien no tenía la menor idea donde estaba o por donde era la salida, siguió corriendo en busca de algún lugar donde esconderse. El byakugan era una técnica que permitía ver cualquier cosa, si ellos la perseguían no duraría mucho hasta que la volvieran a encontrar.

Vio una fuente similar por donde vino y pensó que seguir por ahí le aseguraría un rato más.

Pero se vio detenida cuando una mano le sujeto, su rostro perdió color al imaginar a alguno de los chicos de Konoha.

Se equivocó.

Cuando volteo el rostro noto a un hombre mayor que ella pero aun joven, con cabellera albina y ojos cerrados, sus ropas eran algo extrañas, pero ese rostro gentil y apuesto la dejaron hipnotizada unos segundos. Fue curioso como algo en su mente le grito que era él, la persona que debía encontrar era él, algo en su interior le decía quién era.

-Joven dama no debe andar por aquí, es muy peligroso-dijo de forma galante.

Su cuerpo se quedó congelado y su boca cayo unos milímetros.

No sabía que hacer ahora.

-Mi nombre es Toneri Okitsuki, tal vez pueda ayudarle a encontrar la salida-comento con ojos algo asesinos.

Fue entonces cuando reacciono y se soltó de un manotazo, de un salto se alejó del hombre y su cuerpo se tensó. Había estado tantos años detrás de él, que nunca pensó encontrárselo en ese lugar de la nada. Tanto tiempo buscándolo que su cuerpo parecía querer explotar de muchas emociones encontradas.

Alegría.

Emoción.

Miedo.

Y como si fuera un rayo de luz, un recuerdo borroso llego a su mente.

_…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto nerviosa y dando un paso atrás._

_El hombre sonrió._

_-Mi hombre es Hamura Ōtsutsuki-se presentó el hombre-Pude traer a este plano tu conciencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-_

_-De que hablas, yo morí en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja-_

_-Puede que eso pasara, pero sin duda no podemos dejarte morir…aún ocupamos tu ayuda para detener a Toneri-chan-_

_…_

¿Detenerlo?

¿Ni siquiera sabía quién era el hombre?

Pero era lo único que tenía su mente ahora.

Apretó su cuerpo en una postura de pelea e inconscientemente activo el byakugan tras la máscara, tenía el elemento sorpresa ya que nadie se esperaría que ella lo tuviera. El hombre pareció divertido al verla dispuesta a pelear.

No duro mucho con el byakugan activado cuando descubrió que la cosa frente a ella no tenía vida, parecía ser un títere o algo similar.

Bueno no conocía nada de Toneri Okitsuki…tal vez era un títere.

-Tranquila no deseo pelear contigo-aclaro el hombre.

No quito su postura desafiante ni un segundo.

-Solo quiero invitarte a venir conmigo, hay algo diferente en tí-

-Que planeas hacer-

-Hacer que el mundo pague-

Algo dentro de ella se inquietó, la mirada psicópata con la que dijo aquello le produjo malestar. Un recuerdo vago de la luna llego a su mente, el mencionarle a Sasuke que parecía más cercana y este solo le tranquilizara. También había escuchado mencionar algo a los tipos de Konoha sobre como su misión estaba relacionada con la luna.

¿Coincidencia?

Bueno ella no sabía de qué era capaz ese hombre.

Porque alguien le habría salvado hace años y dejándole como misión detener a ese hombre.

Su mente quería explotar.

…

..

.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue dar media vuelta y correr a la nueva fuente de agua que había visto.

Toneri la vio con una sonrisa divertida y luego desapareció.

Nuevamente en el agua había extrañas bolas de luz luminosas que siguió evitando y apenas salió intento correr como una verdadera cobarde. Tanto tiempo buscando a ese tipo y tenerlo frente a ella le ocasionaba un gran terror, porque no sabía que pasaría al encontrarlo y acabar con él.

¿Su viaje terminaría?

¿Sasuke la dejaría sola?

¿Haruto y Sakuya no la aceptarían?

Si bien la vida de ir de un lado para otro no era la mejor, para ella sí lo era. Tener aventuras cada nuevo día, luchar contra bandidos para ayudar a otros, ir en ocasiones a ver a sus amigos quienes crecían cada vez más. Su corazón le indicaba que cuando detuviera a Toneri todo eso acabaría, ella quedaría sola y sin recuerdos como siempre.

Ella prefería ser conocida como cobarde a abandonar lo bueno de su vida.

...

Si bien estaba pensando mucho las cosas, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido agudo al ver a un monstruo frente a ella. Ese ser parecía ser como un cangrejo gigante que la miraba fijamente como si quisiera comerla, no debía estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Joder la puta suerte que se cargaba.

Mientras esquivaba al enorme animal se reía internamente, ese día había dicho muchas malas palabras en su mente y seguro de haberla escuchado Sasuke estaría orgulloso.

La mayoría las había aprendido de él.

Con varios hilos de chacra ato los pies del cangrejo y con poca fuerza lo impulso al suelo, el animal se removía incrédulo y ella seguía esquivando los ataques. Sasuke la había entrando muy bien, si ella no quiso luchar contra Toneri, era por el miedo de perder su vida y los recuerdos que había formado poco a poco.

Apretó los dientes molesta al detectar a los ninjas de Konoha con su byakugan.

¿No podían dejarla tranquila?

Dio un salto para atrás y salió corriendo, el cangrejo que seguía atado con hilos de chacra se removía queriéndose liberar de ellas. Con suerte duraría unos segundos de esa forma y se liberaría cuando los ninjas de Konoha llegaran, esto le daría varios minutos libres.

Corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de aquel lugar.

La luz lo indicaba.

Apuro el paso al escuchar la batalla a lo lejos, su plan había funcionado. Sinceramente no espero ver aquello al salir, un extenso mar frente a ella que no parecía tener fin. Su cuerpo se quedó sin saber qué hacer y antes de saberlo un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente.

**OoOoOoO**

Era una misión muy extraña.

Mientras volaban por aquel extraño mar en las águilas que había hecho Sai y todo el ambiente se ponía tenso, Naruto no dejaba de mirar de reojo el ave donde estaba Neji. Cuando lograron salir de aquella extraña cueva donde los metía en Genjutsus y tenían recuerdos (Donde había recordado a Hinata en diferentes ocasiones), tuvieron que luchar contra un cangrejo gigante mientras Neji iba tras la enmascarada, se encontraron como Neji tenía a la chica sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

Era perturbador.

Esa chica.

Era algo más pequeña que Sakura, con la piel tan blanca como la de Neji, largo cabello azulado hasta su trasero y una voz demasiado delicada.

Igual a Hinata.

Puede que eso y la bufanda roja que traía puesta, le hicieran recordar a Hinata en casi todo el tiempo que estuvo en el genjutsu.

Todos habían intentado sacarle la máscara a la chica, pero aparentemente estaba pegada con algún chacra que no les dejo. Descartaron de inmediato la idea de Sai y un bisturí juntos, además Sakura comento que después de un rato inconsciente la máscara caería sola.

Dado que la chica parecía ser una ninja, la dejaron al cuidado de Neji quien no parecía tan contento.

Naruto sabia porque, ya que tanto para Neji como él…la chica se parecía demasiado a Hinata. Desde que había visto a la enmascarada no dejaba de recordar el día que la chica había muerto en sus brazos. También recordaba como el cuerpo de la joven (Según Neji) había sido cremado para proteger los secretos del clan Hyuga.

Todo era una horrible coincidencia.

**Continuara…**

_Fuck! realmente escribi esto pero ni idea de que hacer ahora :D espero pronto me entre la inspiración._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Extraño

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_Si bien estaba pensando mucho las cosas, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido agudo al ver a un monstruo frente a ella. Ese ser parecía ser como un cangrejo gigante que la miraba fijamente como si quisiera comerla, no debía estar muy lejos de la realidad._

_Joder la puta suerte que se cargaba._

_Mientras esquivaba al enorme animal se reía internamente, ese día había dicho muchas malas palabras en su mente y seguro de haberla escuchado Sasuke estaría orgulloso._

_La mayoría las había aprendido de él._

_Con varios hilos de chacra ato los pies del cangrejo y con poca fuerza lo impulso al suelo, el animal se removía incrédulo y ella seguía esquivando los ataques. Sasuke la había entrando muy bien, si ella no quiso luchar contra Toneri, era por el miedo de perder su vida y los recuerdos que había formado poco a poco._

_Apretó los dientes molesta al detectar a los ninjas de Konoha con su byakugan._

_¿No podían dejarla tranquila?_

_Dio un salto para atrás y salió corriendo, el cangrejo que seguía atado con hilos de chacra se removía queriéndose liberar de ellas. Con suerte duraría unos segundos de esa forma y se liberaría cuando los ninjas de Konoha llegaran, esto le daría varios minutos libres._

_Corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de aquel lugar._

_La luz lo indicaba._

_Apuro el paso al escuchar la batalla a lo lejos, su plan había funcionado. Sinceramente no espero ver aquello al salir, un extenso mar frente a ella que no parecía tener fin. Su cuerpo se quedó sin saber qué hacer y antes de saberlo un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Era una misión muy extraña._

_Mientras volaban por aquel extraño mar en las águilas que había hecho Sai y todo el ambiente se ponía tenso, Naruto no dejaba de mirar de reojo el ave donde estaba Neji. Cuando lograron salir de aquella extraña cueva donde los metía en Genjutsus y tenían recuerdos (Donde había recordado a Hinata en diferentes ocasiones), tuvieron que luchar contra un cangrejo gigante mientras Neji iba tras la enmascarada, se encontraron como Neji tenía a la chica sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas._

_Era perturbador._

_Esa chica._

_Era algo más pequeña que Sakura, con la piel tan blanca como la de Neji, largo cabello azulado hasta su trasero y una voz demasiado delicada._

_Igual a Hinata._

_Puede que eso y la bufanda roja que traía puesta, le hicieran recordar a Hinata en casi todo el tiempo que estuvo en el genjutsu._

_Todos habían intentado sacarle la máscara a la chica, pero aparentemente estaba pegada con algún chacra que no les dejo. Descartaron de inmediato la idea de Sai y un bisturí juntos, además Sakura comento que después de un rato inconsciente la máscara caería sola._

_Dado que la chica parecía ser una ninja, la dejaron al cuidado de Neji quien no parecía tan contento._

_Naruto sabia porque, ya que tanto para Neji como él…la chica se parecía demasiado a Hinata. Desde que había visto a la enmascarada no dejaba de recordar el día que la chica había muerto en sus brazos. También recordaba como el cuerpo de la joven (Según Neji) había sido cremado para proteger los secretos del clan Hyuga._

_Todo era una horrible coincidencia._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo seis: Extraño**

Si bien el viaje se estaba volviendo extraño, no era algo de lo que podía quejarse.

Sakura miro de reojo a la chica dormida a su lado y suspiro por quinta vez.

Después de que se hiciera de noche el grupo decidió acampar en medio del bosque, sus compañeros de equipo habían decidido buscar pistas y ella estaba al cuidado de la misteriosa chica.

Al ver la oscuridad caer se volvió a la chica.

Su máscara estaba algo corrida.

-Vamos a ver quién eres-hablo mientras tomaba la máscara fácilmente.

El chacra se había acabado.

-Sakura-llamo alguien distrayéndola de la tarea.

Giro su rostro y al primero que noto fue a Sai, su usual sonrisa estaba en él y caminaba en su dirección. Rápidamente noto como la chica estaba por quitar la máscara, así que se puso a su altura para ver también el rostro de la persona.

Tenía curiosidad.

Cuando Sakura alzo la máscara, ambos quedaron en shock…más al ver unos ojos blancos antes que todo se pusiera negro.

**OoOoOoO**

Era curioso la vista que tenía, Neji viendo en todas direcciones de manera distraída y se notaba la prisa por regresar. Sakura les había informado sobre como el chacra de la máscara se estaba acabando, si no fuera porque Shikamaru les había ordenado ir a revisar el perímetro se hubieran quedado.

Estaban impacientes.

Por eso cuando terminaron la ruta, prácticamente volaron para regresar al lugar donde estaba Sakura.

-Te ves ansioso Neji-le pico después de pasarlo con facilidad.

El chico ni volteo a verlo y siguió con la mirada perdida.

…

Cuando llegaron al campamento se detuvieron abruptamente, frente a ellos estaba Sakura junto a Sai desmayados en el suelo. Cualquier ninja podía pensar que eso sería una trampa, pero al ver a sus amigos en peligro lo ignoro todo, incluso la advertencia de Neji.

No espero nada y se abalanzo para ver que estuvieran bien, puede que fuera algo imprudente.

Tuvo razón.

Un hilo se ató a su pierna y lo derrumbo al suelo.

Se giró rápidamente alterado y tomo una kunai de su equipo, una sombra se abalanzo sobre él y cuando se dio cuenta sus extremidades estaban atadas por hilos de chacra.

Miro sorprendido a su agresor.

Fue cuando su cerebro pudo identificar esos ojos blancos llenos de furia, como el contorno y rasgos de ese rostro le recordaban a las pesadillas donde moría o como se sonrojaba.

Solo pertenecían a una persona.

-H-Hinata-tartamudeo con el rostro pálido.

La mano de la chica se detuvo a un centímetro de su corazón y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Grave error.

Rápidamente y con fuerza, Neji no dudo un segundo a la hora de lanzarla contra un árbol. Su mano estaba apretando con fuerza siete puntos vitales de chacra que la dejaron arrodillada en el suelo. Todo el cuerpo de la joven gritaba por dolor.

Vio una Kunai cerca de su cuello y vio su final.

-DETENTE-grito Naruto deteniendo por poco el arma de Neji.

Aunque no fue tan rápido y una leve cortada apareció en el cuello de la chica.

-Aléjate Naruto-hablo Neji con voz dura.

Pero el rubio si bien estaba en shock, pudo ser útil para ponerse frente a la chica con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Que rayos haces?-pregunto asustado de ver a su espalda.

-Naruto ella está muerta, tú la viste morir, esta es una impostora para bajar nuestra guardia-

Tenía sentido las palabras frías del chico, era imposible que eso fuera posible.

De reojo miro su espalda y noto rápidamente esos ojos perla asustados. En ese momento pudo jurar que todo el tiempo se detuvo.

¿Cuántas veces había pedido el cielo una oportunidad para volver a ver a la chica?

¿Cuánto tiempo se odio por dejarla morir?

…

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad que jamás imagino. La chica debía estar muerta, esto atrás de él no era más que una simple coincidencia o en el peor de los casos un enemigo que lo conocía tan bien para saber su punto débil.

Pero esos ojos lo miraban con la misma inocencia de Hinata.

La chica que lo había amado tanto como sus padres para morir por él.

Era acaso posible que si fuera ella…

-¡Que está pasando aquí!-dijo Shikamaru en voz alta al llegar al lugar.

**OoOoOoO**

El cielo por fin estaba teniendo luz de ese extraño sol, el bosque algo frio comenzaba a tener vida y las nubes parecían despedirse de ellos. El ambiente era algo tenso en el campamento y ella solo podía suspirar aburrida, llevaba como dos horas sentada y atada a un árbol sin poder desatarse, esas cuerdas eran especiales y drenaban su chacra al punto de no matarla, pero tampoco de poder escapar.

Miro de forma distraída a el grupo que no dejaba de verla, un sonrojo la inundo ya que siempre odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Como quería tener a Sasuke cerca.

Aunque pensándolo bien si estuviera cerca le daría un fuerte golpe por desobedecerlo.

Vaya ironía.

Vio como el chico más pálido de todos se sentaba nuevamente frente a ella, algo que no comprendía, ya le habían hecho las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

-Entonces dices que tu nombre es Hinata-dijo el chico leyendo lo que tenía apuntado.

Ella inflo un poco los cachetes.

Realmente ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como al principio, exceptuando al chico de ojos blancos no parecían querer matarla.

Lo mejor era cooperar.

-Hai-

-¿Apellido?-

-No recuerdo tener uno, pero supongo que por mis ojos creo que hay un clan que tiene esa especialidad-

-El clan Hyuga-

-No los conozco-

-¿Edad?-

-No sé-

-¿Dónde vives?-

-Soy una viajera…no creo que mis respuestas cambien la quinta vez que me pregunten-

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?-

-No sé-

El chico la miro sin emociones y ella frunció el ceño, parecía que no les quedaba claro sobre su falta de memoria a pesar de haberlo explicado seis veces. De forma distraída sus ojos se posaron en sus pies y un leve sonrojo inundo su rostro.

-Lamento haberte dejado inconsciente-dijo con dificultad viendo a otro lado.

Estaba muy apenada por eso, ella solo quería escapar, solo que no pensó que dos miembros del equipo estuvieran tan cerca.

Eso que espero mucho rato para intentarlo.

-No importa-respondió el chico antes de irse.

Dejándola sola nuevamente.

Comenzaba a tener hambre.

Que falta de respeto el tener a una persona cautiva y no darle de comer, ella jamás hubiera hecho eso…Sasuke tal vez sí, pero ella jamás.

De reojo noto como ellos ya volvían a discutir mientas la señalaban, de entre todos el rubio era el que más gritaba y no dejaba de señalarla a ella. Noto la mirada enojada del chico de ojos blancos y no pudo evitar la similitud con Sasuke, ambos deberían tener muchas cosas en común.

Esta vez el que llego fue el de peinado de piña.

A pesar de que todos eran desconocidos para ella, ese chico era el que le intimidaba un poco más, sentía que podía leerle la mente o algo parecido.

-Me temo que tendremos que llevarte con nosotros en la misión, ocupamos llevarte a Konoha para hacerte diferentes preguntas-expuso como si fuera la decisión final.

Ella apretó los labios.

Sasuke iba a matarla.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Todos quedaron en silencio y ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero lo único que hizo fue voltear el rostro demostrando su gran inconformidad.

Que se jodieran, apenas podría ser escaparía.

El chico piña suspiro.

-Si intentas escaparte te llevaremos inconsciente todo el camino-hablo de forma seria.

Hinata se sonrojo en gran manera. Ese chico definitivamente tenía el poder de leer mentes.

Era un oráculo.

...

Shikamaru alzo una ceja al ver la cara de admiración cuando lo veía a él, de reojo noto como Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata con cara de sorpresa. El rubio fue el que más se propuso mantenerla con ellos, si bien el plan original era enviarla con Neji de regreso a la aldea, no parecía confiado de que el chico no quisiera matarla.

Podía ser un impostor o alguien disfrazado.

Era increíble las similitudes de esa chica con Hinata Hyuga, pero dado que la última fue dada muerta durante la guerra, la forma de pensar de Neji era la correcta.

Pero…

¿Y si era ella?

Esa pregunta por parte de Naruto parecía muy fantasiosa, no lo culpaba ya que fue uno de los más afectados al morir la chica. Pero si ella por una mínima esperanza fuera la heredera Hyuga y ellos la mataban, podría traer muchos problemas a la aldea.

La tendrían a su lado y asegurarían quien tenía razón.

Un sonido de estómago llamo la atención de todos los integrantes de la misión, voltearon a ver a Hinata quien se había sonrojado y volteado el rostro.

-Sai tu serás el encargado de cuidarla, asegúrate de que coma algo-indico Shikamaru.

Noto como Naruto iba a decir algo en contra, pero su mirada lo hizo callar. En este punto el menos involucrado con Hinata era Sai, incluso Sakura podría verse tentada a apoyarla, por eso era el mejor poner a Sai.

-No soy una bebé-murmuro la chica por bajo.

Un recuerdo lejano de Sasuke llamándola bebé por tener que cuidarla le inundo, extrañaba tener al chico insultándola a su lado, era la única persona de confianza que tenía.

Ahora estaba lejos.

Tal vez ella era masoquista.

-Ahora hay que recoger todo y seguir-

…

..

.

Aunque no pudiera juntar sus manos, cerró los ojos y agradeció por la comida. Pronto el chico pálido comenzó a darle trozos de una manzana que le cayeron de maravilla a su vacío estómago.

Era la primera vez que comía sobre un águila de pintura que volaba por el mar.

No era tan malo como le pareció al principio.

Tal vez lo único raro era sentir la mirada del rubio todo el tiempo sobre ella, si bien ya no estaba tan pálido como al principio no dejaba de verla durante un segundo.

-¿Sucede algo con el rubio?-pregunto en un murmullo al chico pálido.

Este solamente siguió con esa horrible sonrisa fingida.

-Le recuerdas a alguien que murió-explico sin anestesia.

Perfecto siempre era lindo que te confundieran con algún muerto.

Las aves descendieron a una ciudad que parecía abandonada. El grupo iba a dividirse para buscar información, pero dado que ella era "peligrosa" el rubio consiguió ir en el equipo con el chico pálido y ella. Caminar por la ciudad era cansado, no tener tanta chacra y que algunos de sus puntos de chacra siguieran cerrados la agotaba, pero no decía nada.

El orgullo de Sasuke se le había pegado en cantidades pequeñas.

Mientras caminaba miraba de reojo al rubio, efectivamente no dejaba de verla.

Comenzaba a fastidiarle.

-Parece que esto era una ciudad de ninjas-hablo Sai con una vieja kunai oxidada.

El rubio no le prestó atención.

Menudo ninja traían.

Ella se acercó para verla de reojo, efectivamente era un arma ninja.

-¿Quién habrá vivido aquí?-comento de forma distraída.

Los dos se vieron y se preguntaron lo mismo con los ojos, ya no contaban a Naruto como parte del equipo al no dejar de ver a la peli azul.

…

Después de sentarse a descansar, el chico pálido comenzó a dibujar algo en su cuaderno para darle información al resto del equipo. Momento que ella aprovecho para encarar con enojo al rubio.

-Oye céntrate en la misión, hay que rescatar a la niña-le indico con furia.

Ella quería ayudarla después de todo.

Por primera vez el joven bajo el rostro avergonzado, pero no quiso decir nada.

Suspiro aliviada.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-pregunto de pronto.

Le miro confundida.

-Creo que te llamaron…Naruto-contesto ella de forma distraída.

No tenía ganas de hacer amigos que la mantuvieran cautiva.

Noto de inmediato como un leve brillo aparecía en los ojos del chico, antes que algo le hiciera caer en cuenta de alguna realidad y se volvieran oscuros de pronto.

Una palabra.

Miserable.

Ese chico estaba con la mirada más oscura que hubiera visto en su viaje, su cara volvía estar pálida y recordó no haberle visto comer. Era el rostro de un hombre que sufría y ella se sentía mal por él, en su viaje siempre quiso ayudar a la gente.

-Naruto-san no se ve muy bien-comento sin saber que decir.

Parecía que dijo algo malo, el rostro del chico se deformo en dolor y ella se maldijo por bajo.

-Parece que odia que lo llames de esa forma-comento Sai quien había llegado de pronto.

Ella volteo a míralo confundida, de reojo noto al chico que se había levantado y alejado a una distancia donde solo podía verlos.

Tal vez…la odiaba.

Vaya un nuevo record, a la mayoría le tomaba más tiempo odiarla.

Después de un rato se fueron a reunir con los demás, ninguno traía buenas noticias y por eso decidieron acampar. Sakura la chica de pelo rosado se tomó el tiempo para tratar un poco sus pies adoloridos, eso mientras los demás discutían sobre que debían hacer. Nuevamente Sai le dio de comer un poco de ramen que ella saboreo.

Lo único bueno de ser la chica cautiva era que podía dormir sin hacer turnos, aunque las cuerdas le eran incomodas.

…

Se despertó a media noche con su byakugan activado, efectivamente a esa hora el turno era del chico rubio y era su momento para escapar. Había logrado formar un delgado hilo de chacra desde que la ataron, para ese entonces ya las cuerdas estaban roídas en su interior y podría escapar con facilidad.

Todos estaban durmiendo.

Pero era ninjas y no debía bajar la guardia.

-No vas a escapar-hablo el rubio quien había volteado a verle.

Ella se quedó en piedra antes de notar unas nuevas cadenas hechas de chacra sobre ella, apretó los dientes molesta y quiso golpearse con la pared al no haberlas visto.

-¿Cómo rayos?-dijo arrodillándose con dificultad.

El rubio la miraba como todo el día.

Con tristeza.

-Kurama me enseño-

Esa no era una respuesta si ella no conocía a Kurama.

Gruño por bajo y se puso de pie, estaba harta de toda la situación, ella solo quería volver a estar con Sasuke y continuar con su viaje.

-Mira es mejor que…-su voz se detuvo.

Naruto volteo a verla curioso, ella estaba algo pálida y no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un fantasma. De reojo noto como no había nada y al voltear noto como la chica había desaparecido.

Suspiro antes de activar su modo sabio.

**OoOoOoO**

Vale tal vez salir corriendo con unas cadenas de chacra no había sido la mejor idea, pero ella no podía quedarse ahí.

No sabía qué hacer.

Corriendo descubrió que no tenía donde ir. Volver con Sasuke era decirle sobre la ubicación de Toneri y prácticamente volver para detenerle, luego probablemente su compañerismo acabaría, cada quien iría por su lado y ella quedaría sola.

Haruto y Sakuya ya habían hecho su vida sin ella, tal vez debió quedarse con ellos y jamás venir.

Se sentía tan sola.

No ocupo activar su byakugan para saber que aquel tipo pronto la alcanzaría, por eso entro por primera vez a esa serie de pasadillos de roca que bajaban un poco y oculto todo su chacra. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a una extraña sala con lo que parecía una estatua enorme de piedra.

Había una extraña escritura en el lugar que ella ignoro cuando entro a otra sala, pero al ver cómo era un lugar sin salida se quedó nerviosa al escuchar pasos acercarse..

**"Cruzando el camino de la humanidad como todo lo demás**

**El puño del Tenseigan, la luna renacida destruirá al hombre"**

Miro la escritura donde había un dibujo y se quedó un momento algo perdida.

_-Byakugan-hime-_

Se sobresaltó y giro su rostro nerviosa de que la hubieran encontrado, pero no vio al rubio ni nadie parecido. La voz parecía haber salido de sus propios pensamientos.

Luego de haber escuchado eso un extraño mecanismo pareció activarse, su cuerpo se tensó ya que el sonido parecía haber captado la atención de quien la seguía, pero ella salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que acababan de abrirse en busca de una salida.

No tenía muchas opciones.

Pero al bajar y llegar a una nueva sala, se sorprendió al ver que parecía ser un sitio de entierro.

Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, giro el rostro molesta al ver que los tipos de Konoha ya la habían encontrado. Pero en su lugar encontró a una cosa parecida a un hombre que la miraba murmurando "Byakugan".

-Siento el byakugan-murmuro con vos enloquecida.

Su rostro se puso azul.

-Princesa Byakugan-murmuro abriendo los parpados.

No había nada en ellos.

-¡!KYAHHHHH!-grito asustada y con la frente azul.

Luego de eso lo que parecía ser una marioneta cayó al suelo de forma poco humana, como si le faltaran huesos. Esa cosa abrió la boca de donde comenzó a salir una extraña esfera de luz, esta se quedó frente a ella unos segundos antes que todo comenzara a iluminarse.

…

..

.

Si bien la idea de ver explosiones en su cabeza y que todo diera vueltas no era de sus cosas preferidas. En ese momento se sintió algo aliviada de haber huido.

O eso parecía.

De pronto el lugar donde antes habían un montón de tumbas, comenzaron a desaparecer una por una dejando ver personas que no identificaba.

Rápidamente se puso en guardia.

No la atacaron.

En lugar de eso apareció un hombre frente a ella, de pelo largo, ropa extraña como los otros y que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Nosotros somos los descendientes de Hamura, pertenecemos a las ramas del clan Ōtsutsuki-hablo el hombre acercándose.

Bien ya tenía miedo.

-Fuimos aniquilados por la rama principal del clan, quienes han corrompido la interpretación del decreto celestial de Hamura-

Puso ambas manos en su pecho sintiendo algo extraño al escuchar el nombre de Hamura.

-Toneri, un descendiente de la rama principal, está intentando que la luna caiga sobre la tierra utilizando el poder del tenseigan-

¿Por qué ese tipo le contaba eso?

-Solo tú puedes destruir el Tenseigan, Byakugan-hime-hablo el hombre viéndola.

¿Ella?

Un sonido la hizo voltear alterada, todas las personas frente a ella hicieron una inclinación de respeto que la puso nerviosa. Luego el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de dar paso a otra persona.

Una persona más vieja que los otros, cabello blanco con algunas irregularidades en su cabeza, unos extraños signos en su cuello y los ojos blancos…le parecía tan familiar.

-Nos volvemos a ver Byakugan-hime, yo soy Hamura Ōtsutsuki-se presentó.

Lo miro confundida.

-Soy quien te volvió a la vida-explico con tristeza.

¿Vida?

¿Acaso ella estaba muerta?

Su pulso comenzó a alterarse y sintió como su presión bajaba, probablemente estaría más pálida que de costumbre y quisiera caer de rodillas.

-También fue quien removió tus recuerdos-

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-grito alterada.

Había vivido mucho tiempo con el dolor de sus recuerdos, no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlos, no conocía nada de ella y siempre tenía miedo de despertar y olvidar todo lo que había vivido.

Olvidar a Sakuya…Haruto…Sasuke.

Su familia.

No quería vivirlo, no de nuevo.

-No dejes que el mundo que creo mi hermano con tanto esfuerzo, se termine-suplico con tristeza en su mirada.

Su cuerpo se tensó sin saber qué hacer.

-Tus memorias eran lo único que tenías en ese momento, era tu pago para volver a la vida…y estuviste de acuerdo-

-Las quiero de regreso-

-Cuando todo termine…tu vida como la conoces también llegara a su fin-

Sus ojos se aguaron.

¿Moriría?

.

..

…

Cuando sintió algo que la sujetaba con fuerza se sobresaltó, miro desorientada por todos lados y descubrió que estaba en la cueva de antes. Ya no había un montón de personas, ya no estaba Hamura y sobre todo aún estaba la horrible marioneta frente a ella ahora de pie.

Sintió un apretón en su cuerpo, giro el rostro confundida.

El rubio la tenía sujeta para que no callera y su expresión parecía aliviada.

-El tenseigan…revivió-dijo la cosa frente a ellos.

Ambos vieron como la cabeza de la marioneta comenzaba a moverse y todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba hasta caer al suelo.

-Debe ser detenido…Ōtsutsuki-murmuro la cosa destruida con un extraño liquido saliendo de su cuerpo.

Ella en cambio se quedó ahí viendo todo incrédula.

Ella no quería morir.

**Continuara…**

_Bien no se como salio esto de mi mente, pero al menos escribí algo. Gracias a todos sus comentarios, me dieron muchas ideas para escribir :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. ¿Que es verdad?

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_-También fue quien removió tus recuerdos-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-grito alterada._

_Había vivido mucho tiempo con el dolor de sus recuerdos, no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlos, no conocía nada de ella y siempre tenía miedo de despertar y olvidar todo lo que había vivido._

_Olvidar a Sakuya…Haruto…Sasuke._

_Su familia._

_No quería vivirlo, no de nuevo._

_-No dejes que el mundo que creo mi hermano con tanto esfuerzo, se termine-suplico con tristeza en su mirada._

_Su cuerpo se tensó sin saber qué hacer._

_-Tus memorias eran lo único que tenías en ese momento, era tu pago para volver a la vida…y estuviste de acuerdo-_

_-Las quiero de regreso-_

_-Cuando todo termine…tu vida como la conoces también llegara a su fin-_

_Sus ojos se aguaron._

_¿Moriría?_

_._

_.._

_…_

_Cuando sintió algo que la sujetaba con fuerza se sobresaltó, miro desorientada por todos lados y descubrió que estaba en la cueva de antes. Ya no había un montón de personas, ya no estaba Hamura y sobre todo aún estaba la horrible marioneta frente a ella ahora de pie._

_Sintió un apretón en su cuerpo, giro el rostro confundida._

_El rubio la tenía sujeta para que no callera y su expresión parecía aliviada._

_-El tenseigan…revivió-dijo la cosa frente a ellos._

_Ambos vieron como la cabeza de la marioneta comenzaba a moverse y todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba hasta caer al suelo._

_-Debe ser detenido…Ōtsutsuki-murmuro la cosa destruida con un extraño liquido saliendo de su cuerpo._

_Ella en cambio se quedó ahí viendo todo incrédula._

_Ella no quería morir._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo siete: ¿Que es verdad?**

Aún lo recordaba.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba con vida… se asustó. Estaba en medio de un lugar en la nada llena de heridas, rápidamente pudo identificar todo lo que le rodeaba pero antes de la calma llego el horror de descubrir que no sabía quién era ella. Durante las siguientes horas pudo ver como el tiempo pasaba y ella no podía recordar nada.

Sabía que era una familia, pero no sabía si ella tenía.

Conocía el concepto de amistad, pero ningún rostro llegaba a su mente.

Sabía que era el dolor, pero no recordaba como lo descubrió.

Podía diferenciar diferentes artes ninja, ninguna con algún rostro familiar.

…

Pronto la encontraron y ella pudo seguir viva.

Muchas cosas pasaron…pero ninguna la hizo recordar.

Por eso tenía miedo.

Cuando despertaba lo primero que hacía era verificar sus recuerdos, con temor no comprendía si había perdido alguno nuevo. No podía asegurar que estaba bien y volver a la nada le aterraba, era un sentimiento que jamás quería revivir.

Siempre vivía con miedo.

Pero vivía.

…

..

.

Miro la marioneta destruida y de sus ojos fue imposible evitar las lágrimas que salían sin contenerlas.

Su misión en esta tierra era la de detener a Toneri y luego morir como parecía ella ya estuvo. Todos sus recuerdos desaparecerían y volvería a estar sola.

Pero si no hacía algo el mundo podría acabar, no quería imaginar que morir podría pasarle a Haruto o Sakuya, no quería dejar de ver los ojos de Sasuke…pero no podía permitir que el mundo se acabara para ellos.

No era egoísta.

Ellos siempre estaban primero que ella.

Unos ojos azules se pusieron frente a ella, parecía que su boca se movía preguntándole si estaba bien.

No lo estaba.

No descubrió cuando dejo de estar atada por las cadenas de chacra, pero con ambas manos en su rostro soltó el llanto. Ella no quería morir, pero si era por sus seres queridos moriría un millón de veces, ellos merecían una vida.

Aunque ella no estuviera en ella.

Unos brazos la rodearon y un olor vagamente familiar la inundo. Ese tipo no parecía querer matarla, pero en ese momento donde se sentía tan sola, agradecía que alguien a su lado estuviera consolándola.

**OoOoOoO**

-Parece que estuvo llorando-

-Hai-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Cuando la encontré no dejaba de llorar-

Un suspiro.

-Puede que no sea ella Naruto-

-Yo la vigilare-

-No la dejes ir nuevamente, solo porque la trajiste de regreso te permito eso-

Shikamaru vio como Naruto se alejaba en dirección a la chica, esta estaba alejada sentada bajo un árbol sin ninguna restricción, pero parecía que no se iba a marchar y sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Sakura verifico que no tuviera ninguna herida, nadie comprendía que había pasado.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que Naruto hiciera lo suyo, siempre ayudando a otros.

…

..

.

Pronto una manzana apareció frente a ella, de reojo noto como el rubio la dejaba entre sus manos y se sentaba a su lado sin verla.

Tenía hambre nuevamente.

Le dio una mordida a la manzana y siguió viendo al suelo.

¿Si ella moría cuando volvería a comer una manzana?

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto sin verla.

Ella encogió sus hombros, no creía que algo la pusiera de buen humor ahora.

Iba a morir.

Ya estaba comenzando a resignarse.

-Ahora yo voy a estar vigilándote, los chicos fueron a seguir investigando-explico.

Eso era una sorpresa, pensaba que como se había escapado y él no había dejado de verla en todo el rato, pues jamás lo pondrían como guardia.

Lo vio con duda.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-Supongo que también vamos a investigar-

Sonaba razonable.

Para alegría de Hinata al menos al caminar por la ciudad no estaba atada, realmente ella ya no pensaba escapar, llegar con Toneri era la solución para todo. De reojo miraba como Naruto por fin había superado el verla y solo se limitaba a caminar a su lado.

Era raro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante ese último pensamiento.

Una risa divertida salió de su boca y el chico giro a verla curioso.

-Me pregunto si alguien se alegraría por caminar al lado de alguien-comento en voz alta.

Era raro.

Incluso cuando estaba al lado de Sasuke jamás le había importado caminar tras él, nunca tuvo el deseo de alcanzar a alguien, siempre pensó solo en superarse ella misma, al menos cuando no se lamentaba por perder sus recuerdos.

-Yo conocí a alguien que si pensaba eso-expreso Naruto con mirada baja-Supongo que yo también quise caminar a su lado-añadió luego con una media sonrisa.

Ella lo miro seria.

Ese chico era raro, y mira que ella lo pensara era algo muy irónico.

El chico soltó una risa al ver su expresión, ese momento pudo admitir que tenía una linda sonrisa.

…

..

.

Después de varias horas sin encontrar nada, el rubio fue quien decidió que comer sería lo más indicado y ella agradeció mucho eso. Entraron a una casa que parecía abandonada (Realmente todo estaba abandonado) y ella por estar pensando en comida choco sin piedad contra una tela de araña sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

-HINATA-grito de pronto Naruto viéndola asustado.

Dejo la tela de araña de lado y ladeo la cabeza confundida, el chico parecía verdaderamente sincero al preocuparse por ella.

¿Por qué seria?

-Estoy bien…fue esto que salió de la nada-exclamo intentando quitarse esa cosa.

El chico rio y se agacho a su altura, con facilidad comenzó a quitar la pequeña serie de hilos en su cabello.

-Tienes el byakugan pero vas derecho a una de estas-comento con diversión.

Lo miro de reojo unos segundos.

Qué raro.

Su corazón parecía latir más rápido que antes.

Luego de rescatarla de esa pequeña tela de araña, ambos se dirigieron a la sala en medio de la casa y comenzaron a preparar todo para hacer ramen instantáneo. Hinata estaba demasiado feliz ya que cuando viajaba con Sasuke el solía evitar ese platillo en específico, esta era la tercera vez que lo probaba y sabia delicioso.

Mientras comía ramen giro y noto como el rubio no estaba comiendo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto algo confundida.

El pareció salir de algún aturdimiento y rio algo nervioso. Parecía una persona sumamente distraída según ella, pero el tiempo que los siguió parecía ser alguien más atento y animado de lo que era ahora.

Parecía buena persona.

-Hai, solo…estaba recordando-dijo viendo a otro lado.

Decidió dejarlo pensar, no era nadie cercano a él para preguntarle sobre el tema.

-A mí me encantaría recordar algo…es horrible vivir sin saber nada de tu pasado-comento sin poder evitarlo.

El grupo parecía genuinamente impresionado las tres veces que explico que no tenía ninguna memoria, así que intento manejarlo lo mejor posible y sonreír restándole importancia al tema para que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Al ver la cara oscura del chico supo que no era un buen tema de conversación.

Ni sabía por que intentaba hablar con él.

-No sabemos mucho sobre ti ahora que lo pienso-expreso el algo incómodo.

Ella rio nerviosa.

-Estuve un tiempo en una villa oculta con unos amigos, tuve que dejarlos porque conocí a alguien con quien comencé a viajar, este tiempo fuimos por todo el mundo fue increíble-conto ella emocionada.

Se ahorró la información de Sasuke, no sabía si esos chicos serian amigos y prefería no meterle en problemas.

-Suena impresionante-

-Realmente lo es, todo es diferente en muchas aldeas, por eso estuve de acuerdo de ir a visitar Konoha, aunque con lo que paso con esa niña terminamos separados-

-¿Sueles ayudar a desconocidos?-

-Si no fuera porque me ayudaron a mí cuando perdí la memoria, pude haber muerto, ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio fue lo que esa lección me enseño-

Hubo un silencio después de esa respuesta, pero no parecía uno incómodo.

Curioso.

Se sentía muy bien al hablar con el rubio.

-Naruto-san parece ser alguien que ayuda a otros, me ha tratado muy bien desde que nos encontramos y evito que su compañero me matara-añadió ella algo sonrojada.

Se sentía nerviosa al decir eso.

Raro.

Muy raro y complicado.

Cuando el chico le sonrió giro el rostro con violencia. Se comenzaba a sentir mal al lado de él, Sasuke le había advertido muchas veces que no debía ser tan confiada con desconocidos, menos con un ninja de elite como el joven a su lado.

Suspiro probando el ramen.

El chico anuncio que debía ir un momento al baño y ella solo se limitó a sentir algo confundida (no entendía por que siempre le informaba todo lo que hacía), pero no fue hasta que lo vio caer debido a una telaraña y soltar un quejido de dolor que corrió ayudarle.

Ese chico parecía atraer la mala suerte.

Miro divertida como este se quejaba de dolor y al final se ofreció para ayudarle con el jutsu médico que conocía, Sasuke y ella tuvieron que aprenderlo por las malas al ver que su cuerpo no siempre soportaba los entrenamientos del azabache.

Se sentía rara con ambas manos sobre la espalda desnuda del chico.

Muchas veces había visto sin camisa a Sasuke, incluso en ocasiones veía mucho del cuerpo de los hombres durante sus viajes.

¿Por qué Naruto le ponía nerviosa?

Era estúpido que alguien que acababa de conocer le pusiera nerviosa.

Rápidamente el chico se dio vuelta y con delicadeza tomo su mano, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino que la dejo en shock, su rostro pronto estuvo demasiado cerca del suyo para decir que invadió su espacio personal, el sonrojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

-Hinata-llamo el chico viéndola fijamente.

Ella trago saliva al ver su mirada desviada a sus labios y se sintió intimidada.

Recordaba que Sasuke le interesaba ya que era el chico más cercano a ella, atractivo y con un sentimiento de protegerla, le gustaba estar al lado de Sasuke y viajar a su lado…pero incluso entre todos los momentos que pasaron juntos paso por su mente el darle un beso al chico.

En cambio ahora estaba en shock al sentir el deseo del rubio por besarla.

Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe y salir corriendo.

-Esta vez voy a protegerte-prometió el chico.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su mirada oscureció.

Fue cuando recordó que ella moriría.

**OoOoOoO**

Esa noche el campamento estaba en silencio, todos estaban diciendo que al día siguiente irían a ver otra aldea para buscar si encontraban a la chica conocida como Hanabi, Sakura se ofreció a cuidar a Hinata quien parecía estar distraída en algún pensamiento, le ofreció acompañarla a un claro y al final acepto indecisa.

Shikamaru tuvo que sostener el hombro de Naruto y negó con la cabeza, tal vez una charla de chicas les revelaría más de quien era la joven que les acompañaba.

Por precaución Neji quedo con el byakugan activado.

…

El claro era el lugar perfecto para relajarse, un pequeño lago fue el que atrajo la atención de Hinata quien se quedó sentada viéndolo fijamente.

Una vez cuando viajaban ella quiso nadar en un lago, si bien no logro convencer a Sasuke, al final el chico la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, cuidándola desde lejos como quien cuida a un niño pequeño que no se metiera en problemas.

-Es precioso-comento la chica a su lado.

-Realmente no es precioso…los recuerdos que nos provocan los objetos son lo que los hacen preciosos-murmuro ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Recordaba como ella le había dicho eso a Haruto y Sakuya hace tiempo, ambos habían sonreído diciendo que las cosas más preciosas eran las que le recordaban a ella.

Su rostro se oscurecían.

Ya no los volvería a ver.

Una risa le devolvió a la realidad y noto como el rostro de Sakura-san tenía una pinta algo nostálgica mientras observaba el lago.

Era normal pensar que ella tendría alguien especial.

-Debe ser alguien muy afortunado si provoca que Sakura-san le recuerde en medio de una misión-

-Bueno no sé si afortunado, hace mucho tiempo no lo veo-

-Debe ser lindo estar en los recuerdos de alguien-

-Te aseguro que tu estas en los recuerdos de muchos-

-…-

-…-

-¿Cómo es él?-

-¿Quién?-

-El chico que te gusta-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y giro el rostro para verle de forma violenta, no era posible, no debía ser posible. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a máxima capacidad y noto de inmediato como la cara de Sakura se transformó a una seria, evidentemente su reacción era la que habían estado esperando de ella, como si alguna palabra mencionada le hiciera entrar en conciencia.

Pero no con esa.

Un recuerdo lejano llego tan claro como el agua.

Sasuke mencionando como dos personas cercanas a él seguían en Konoha, otro recuerdo donde mencionaba que Haruto y Sakuya le recordaban a sus amigos, una donde él se quedaba viendo un árbol de Sakura y sonreía diciendo que le recordaba a alguien.

Su mente hizo un click y las piezas calzaron.

Sasuke era de Konoha.

Ellos también.

Sasuke decía que Haruto y Sakuya le recordaban a alguien.

Si pensaba bien eran muy similares a Naruto y Sakura.

Los conocía, a los chicos de la misión, ellos debían saber quién era Sasuke.

La chica frente a ella estaba interesada en Sasuke, no le había tomado mucho tiempo de viaje saber que Sasuke tenía a una chica de interés, lo peor es que era la que estaba frente a ella.

Su corazón le dolía un poco.

Pero luego pensó mejor el asunto, si ella moría nuevamente, al menos sabía que Sasuke no quedaría solo…tenía amigos.

Vaya dilema.

Su rostro alzo para ver a Sakura y decirle algunas palabras, pero al notar la mirada perdida de la chica quedo confundida. El cuerpo de Sakura cayo inerte frente a ella y dejo ver como atrás de la chica había estado el hombre de cabellera blanca que estuvo buscando por años.

Toneri.

Se tensó en su lugar y apretó la mandíbula sin saber qué hacer.

-Hinata Hyuga-hablo viéndola con unos ojos blancos-Me alegra saber que no estas muerta-añadió caminando hasta estar frente a ella.

Activo el byakugan dándole una señal que se detuviera, cosa que acepto con una sonrisa amable que le hacía ver apuesto.

-Si vienes conmigo te llevare donde está la niña-le propuso con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¿Por qué debería ir contigo?-

-¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu hermanita?-

Su rostro quedo congelado y sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

¿Qué había dicho?

…

..

.

-Están tardando mucho-

-Puedes callarte llevo cinco minutos escuchándote decir eso-

-Pero es que…-

-Cierra el pico Naruto-

Volteo a ver de mala manera a Neji quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, estar mucho tiempo al lado de esa chica le estaba afectando a ambos de maneras muy diferentes.

Mientras él se sentía vivo como en mucho tiempo no se sintió, Neji parecía cada vez más estresado y alterado. Comprendía bien que esa chica podría no ser Hinata y solo ser un señuelo, pero al sentirla al lado de él y verla sonreír como recordaba, le hacía no pensar de forma lógica y solo desear tenerla a su lado.

Dejo de ver en la dirección que se había ido antes Hinata, estaba seguro que Sakura-chan averiguaría algo.

Aunque algo paso.

Neji se tensó.

No ocupo más que eso para salir corriendo donde se habían ido ellas, escucho los gritos de Shikamaru pero no le importo, con horror descubrió que Sakura estaba inconsciente en el suelo y no habían rastros de Hinata por el lugar.

-Te dije que no confiáramos en ella-hablo Neji de forma seca al llegar a su lado.

¿Acaso Hinata había hecho eso?

**OoOoOoO**

-Hyuga Hinata heredera de él clan Hyuga, peleo en la guerra y fue dada como muerta, Hanabi es su hermana menor y Neji su primo de la rama secundaria. Según pude observar no fue una gran luchadora desde niña y tuvo que hacer mucho para que su clan la reconociera, pero ahora sin duda posee uno de los mejores Byakugan que puedo observar-

-…-

-No te preocupes, cuando seas mi esposa estarás a la altura de cualquier reina, después de todo pronto la tierra será destruida-

Observo detenidamente como Toneri estaba tomando una taza de té tranquilamente, ella estaba sentada frente a él tejiendo una bufanda a su petición.

¿Por qué una bufanda?

Ni idea.

De reojo noto como el chico parecía complacido de tenerla a su lado, ella en cambio sonreía de manera algo simple para no delatar su mal humor.

No sabía que pensar.

Siempre quiso recuperar sus memorias, pero ahora cuando el chico le conto lo que había sido su vida.

Nada.

No sentía nada.

Esa historia bien podría ser un engaño para tenerla a su lado, ninguna de sus palabras había atraído su atención o le había hecho recordar algo, incluso al ver a la niña acostada en una cama no le traía ningún recuerdo y el único sentimiento que tenía era la pena al ver cómo le habían extraído los ojos.

Solo tenía algo en mente.

Detener a ese lunático.

No permitiría que destruyeran el hogar de sus amigos y seres queridos, no importaba que nunca supiera quien fue, no dejaría que un loco dañara lo que era importante para ella ahora.

Noto como Toneri puso su mano en los ojos e informo que iría a descansar.

Sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró.

Luego…corrió.

…

Había estado ya durante un día entero en ese lugar y Toneri le había indicado donde estaba el Tenseigan falso, no le costó mucho adivinar que era falso gracias a su Byakugan y por lo tanto había estado buscándolo con el mismo mientras podía, en todo ese extraño lugar de rocas flotantes y castillos extraños solo había un lugar donde su Byakugan no percibía nada.

Ese debía ser el lugar donde se encontraba.

No sabía que pasaría cuando lo destruyera, solo sabía que no descansaría hasta detener a ese tipo.

Sonrió al ver esa bola luminosa de tamaños colosales frente a ella.

Según entendía solo alguien con el chacra de Hamura podría tocarlo sin que se le extrajera el chacra.

Ya era hora.

…

Justo antes de atacar la esfera sintió una presencia a su espalda.

Muchas marionetas la veían fijamente antes de lanzarse a su ataque, no le costó mucho darles una pelea, con golpes certeros las mismas se desintegraban y ella con el byakugan les dio una paliza que hizo que la batalla no durara más de un minuto.

Pronto su cuerpo se elevó contra su voluntad y se movió en una sensación familiar.

Toneri la miraba enfadado.

Ella con un reto en su cara.

-¿Así que este era tu plan?-murmuro con lamento.

Ella noto como sus manos no se movían como todo su cuerpo, estaba en contra de su voluntad y de manera demasiado expuesta.

-Tendré que enseñarte tu lugar-

Sonrió con malicia.

-Yo también-

Aplico chacra en los lugares que Sasuke le había enseñado y rápidamente volvió a sentir su cuerpo, noto la mirada algo asombrada de Toneri cuando sin ninguna piedad le dio un puñetazo que arrojo al tipo por los aires unos metros.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

No lo culpaba, el truco de salir de una opresión como esa era similar a las de su entrenamiento con el rinnegan de Sasuke.

Puso una posición de batalla.

Más marionetas aparecían de la nada y ella supo que la pelea sería diferente.

Toneri era un tipo con un manejo impresionante del chacra, no le extraño que rápidamente dominara la batalla pero eso no significaba que ella pensara en rendirse, en más de una ocasión le logro cerrar un conducto de chacra que lo dejaba aullando de dolor y luego se lanzara sobre ella.

En algún momento Toneri logro agarrarle del pelo y arrojarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Gruño al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Alzo los ojos enojados y noto unos cansados del chico, como si no quisiera lastimarla pero no le dejara otra opción.

-Si no puedo impedir tu movimiento con mi chacra, no me queda otra de luchar hasta dejarte débil-exclamo con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Escupió su sangre y se incorporó con dolor desde el suelo.

Sasuke le había enseñado a no dejar verse débil ante nadie.

Con algo de dificultad acumulo una gran cantidad de chacra que pronto salió de su mano. Toneri observo hipnotizado como el chacra de la mano de Hinata se transformaba hasta tomar una forma similar a una espada que la chica sujeto con fuerza.

-Sasuke me enseñó a defenderme-expreso con ojos fríos.

Rápidamente sin que Toneri la viera por su velocidad, la chica clavo sin piedad la espada en su vientre provocando una herida de gravedad.

-Si tú piensas atentar contra la tierra no me importa matarte-añadió con más sangre saliendo de su boca.

Un manto de chacra de parte de Toneri le había hecho una herida en uno de sus costados.

-Aun si debo morir para detenerte-dijo con ojos enojados.

Ambos se miraron y se separaron unos metros, ambas heridas estaban abiertas y no solo el dolor les dificultaría la batalla, la cantidad de sangre saliendo de cada uno parecía ser como un tiempo límite para ver quien moriría primero.

Toneri gruño al saber que aún faltaba para la palpitación final.

Hinata lo miro sin miedo a morir.

Se volvieron a lanzar para la batalla.

…

A lo lejos se escuchaban varias explosiones que ambos ignoraban, al parecer los ninjas de Konoha habían logrado entrar al sol artificial donde estaban ellos luchando.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno ahora que termine Fujoshi me estoy concentrando en esta historia, sus capitulos son más largos y complejos por lo que no podre subir un capitulo diario...pero estoy interesada en escribir todo lo que pueda para terminar esta historia ya que no pienso que sea muy larga._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Todo cambia

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_Más marionetas aparecían de la nada y ella supo que la pelea sería diferente._

_Toneri era un tipo con un manejo impresionante del chacra, no le extraño que rápidamente dominara la batalla pero eso no significaba que ella pensara en rendirse, en más de una ocasión le logro cerrar un conducto de chacra que lo dejaba aullando de dolor y luego se lanzara sobre ella._

_En algún momento Toneri logro agarrarle del pelo y arrojarla con fuerza contra el suelo._

_Gruño al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca._

_Alzo los ojos enojados y noto unos cansados del chico, como si no quisiera lastimarla pero no le dejara otra opción._

_-Si no puedo impedir tu movimiento con mi chacra, no me queda otra de luchar hasta dejarte débil-exclamo con un hilo de sangre en la boca._

_Escupió su sangre y se incorporó con dolor desde el suelo._

_Sasuke le había enseñado a no dejar verse débil ante nadie._

_Con algo de dificultad acumulo una gran cantidad de chacra que pronto salió de su mano. Toneri observo hipnotizado como el chacra de la mano de Hinata se transformaba hasta tomar una forma similar a una espada que la chica sujeto con fuerza._

_-Sasuke me enseñó a defenderme-expreso con ojos fríos._

_Rápidamente sin que Toneri la viera por su velocidad, la chica clavo sin piedad la espada en su vientre provocando una herida de gravedad._

_-Si tú piensas atentar contra la tierra no me importa matarte-añadió con más sangre saliendo de su boca._

_Un manto de chacra de parte de Toneri le había hecho una herida en uno de sus costados._

_-Aun si debo morir para detenerte-dijo con ojos enojados._

_Ambos se miraron y se separaron unos metros, ambas heridas estaban abiertas y no solo el dolor les dificultaría la batalla, la cantidad de sangre saliendo de cada uno parecía ser como un tiempo límite para ver quien moriría primero._

_Toneri gruño al saber que aún faltaba para la palpitación final._

_Hinata lo miro sin miedo a morir._

_Se volvieron a lanzar para la batalla._

_…_

_A lo lejos se escuchaban varias explosiones que ambos ignoraban, al parecer los ninjas de Konoha habían logrado entrar al sol artificial donde estaban ellos luchando._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo ocho: Todo cambia.**

¿Qué es amor?

En el mundo deben haber muchos significados, esto por el hecho de que una palabra puede significar para mi algo diferente que para ti, con este concepto se puede decir que definiciones de amor son tantas como personas en el mundo.

Amor puede ser estar al lado de una persona dándole tu apoyo.

Amor es reír y llorar junto a otro.

Amor seria besar a alguien que murió en tus brazos mientras lloras por saber que algo tuyo murió con él.

Amor es comer unos dangos con alguien que te gusta a pesar que odies los dangos.

Amor es la mirada de cariño de una esposa que espera a su esposo.

Amor es como un niño comparte un dulce que es su favorito.

…

Amor es poner la felicidad de otro antes que la tuya.

Para ella esa era su significado de amor, aunque tomando en cuenta la perdida de sus recuerdos no era como si su opinión fuera a contar mucho en el mundo.

Solo que…esa era su motivación.

No importaba que su costado siguiera sangrando, ni si quiera las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, su pie derecho totalmente quemado se movía solo por fuerza de voluntad ya que sentía como el musculo estaba totalmente desgarrado, incluso en su hombro izquierdo estaba un agujero considerablemente grande que seguía sangrando.

Para su desgracia Toneri había logrado detener brevemente el sangrado en su vientre, pero ella había rematado su brazo derecho con tal precisión que ya no podía moverlo.

Ambos luchando por fuerza de voluntad.

Una nueva estocada en la pierna del hombre lo dejo adolorido y con una mueca de horror, ella en cambio intento cortarle la cabeza fallando por unos centímetros dejándole una cortada en el cuello.

No le importaba matarlo.

Sasuke le había enseñado a matar a sangre fría, le enseño que a veces uno debe llevar la carga para que otros no sufran, ella no le importaba matar a ese tipo si eso significaba a sus amigos vivir.

Ella amaba.

Un amor enfermizo que le hacía matar con tal de protegerlos.

La había entrenado bien Sasuke.

Una patada que le dio a Toneri logro tirarlo lejos de ella, lo suficiente para darle chance de girar su cuerpo hacía el tenseigan, acumulo todo lo que le quedaba de chacra en la espada de chacra en sus manos antes de saltar.

Recordó…

La sonrisa emocionada de Haruto al lograr una nueva forma de pelea.

La mirada indiferente de Sakuya cuando se le alagaba, pero el sonrojo siempre dejaba en claro que estaba apenada.

Cuando Sasuke le daba una manzana y sonreía levemente.

…

Curiosamente también la sonrisa emocionada de Naruto y escucho en su oreja como él decía que la protegería.

…

Raro.

Pero eso fue suficiente, las emociones y el deseo de proteger a algún ser querido siempre le dieron más fuerza. Por eso cuando la espada impacto y vio como el tenseigan se disolvía en millones de ojos, sonrió levemente antes de caer de frente con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Escucho un grito de Toneri a lo lejos.

…

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**OoOoOoO**

_Estar en un lugar blanco y solo no era lo que ella imagino al morir, tampoco el ver a un tipo que ella conocía bien era algo reconfortante._

_Hamura._

_El hombre que la había llevado a eso estaba frente a ella para cumplir su parte del trato._

_Se sintió un poco mal, ella aparentemente había vuelto a la vida durante un tiempo determinado, si hubiera sabido que moriría tan pronto habría hecho muchas cosas más, como perder la virginidad por supuesto, se sentía indignada de que no había aprovechado de un chico como Sasuke._

_Ya estaba delirando._

_Al menos había viajado por todo el mundo ninja._

_¿Eso debía valer de algo?_

_-Bien hecho Byakugan-Hime, los ninjas de Konoha terminaron por detener a Toneri-explico con voz agradecida._

_Ella no pudo imitarlo, para ser sincera no estaba agradecida y hasta ahora tomaba en cuenta todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese lugar._

_¿Qué pasaría ahora?_

_-¿Y ahora?-pregunto algo extrañada._

_El hombre volvió a sonreír y ella elevo una ceja._

_-Me temo que tus recuerdos no pueden ser recuperados tan fácil, se irán agregando a tu memoria poco a poco-_

_-¿No voy a morir?-_

_-No exactamente, tú hiciste el pago de tus memorias, pero hay alguien que pago con algo importante para que siguieras con vida-_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Toneri-kun-_

_Bien ahora si no comprendía exactamente qué pasaba, hasta ese momento recordaba como ellos se habían querido matar de manera salvaje con tal de defender lo que pensaban y ahora dicen que pago una deuda para que ella siguiera viva._

_Era normal su forma escéptica de verlo._

_-Después que quedaras inconsciente la batalla continuo durante una hora, al final Toneri perdió y comprendió mi decreto, él te quería y como perdón se enfrentara al exilio para que sigas viva-_

_-…-_

_-Además tu pagaste dos años de dolor por la falta de recuerdos, ese mismo pago será el que te ira devolviendo poco a poco tus memorias-_

_-No tiene sentido-_

_-No el oro es lo más importante, tus recuerdos son algo preciado-_

_Todo se volvió brillante y la sonrisa llena de arrugas de Hamura fue lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente._

_Y soñar._

_Soñar con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azulada que le cantaba una nana._

**OoOoOoO**

La conciencia a veces es una gran perra. Lo decía porque lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, más en su costado y su pierna derecha que gritaba por un calmante para el dolor o cerrar un punto de chacra para no sentir nada, algo que hubiera hecho si se pudiera mover.

Pero estaba muy cansada.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y su vista estaba fija en el techo de aquel lugar.

No podía moverse.

Curiosamente el dolor desapareció un poco al ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, había tenido un sueño con una mujer que juraría era su madre, era el primer recuerdo que tenía desde que perdió la memoria y le llenaba de una gran felicidad.

Sonrió con cansancio.

Ese recuerdo sería lo más preciado que tendría en toda su vida.

…

¿Dónde estaba?

Buena pregunta.

Giro con cansancio el rostro y noto para su horror unos ojos negros que la miraban con bastante seriedad, quiso correr de haber podido.

-¿S-Sasuke?-

-Hmp-

Indiferente y frió como siempre.

Rayos.

Ese era definitivamente Sasuke.

En su interior algo le dijo que saliera corriendo, sabía una gran lista de razones para que Sasuke la castigara y le enseñara a seguir indicaciones.

Solo que no podía moverse.

-El equipo de Konoha te trajo a la aldea muy herida, si bien Sakura sano la mayor parte de tus heridas tu cuerpo resiente mucho el esfuerzo que hiciste, es un milagro que no hayas muerto-dijo con voz indiferente.

Sonrió.

No estaba muerta.

Miro nuevamente el techo de la habitación que identifico como una de un hospital y el olor a medicamentos le dio ganas de vomitar, aun así estaba contenta de saber que no moriría.

Al menos no a la fuerza ya que algún día moriría, pero eso eran detalles.

Que Sasuke estaba a su lado.

Que ella estaba en… ¿Konoha?

-¿Konoha?-pregunto curiosa.

Una mirada seria de Sasuke le hizo entender que estaban hay por una razón más importante.

¿Y si Toneri tenía razón?

-Yo puedo explicar eso Sasuke-dijo una voz nueva.

No comprendía quien era ese tipo de cabellera blanca con rostro cubierto, pero al ver la serenidad de Sasuke supo que no era algún enemigo, pero aun con ese resultado su cuerpo no dejaba de ponerse en guardia. Una buena pregunta sería saber cuándo entro a la habitación, aunque con su cuerpo tan cansado no tenía fuerza para detectar personas.

U otras cosas.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, actual Hokage de Konoha-se presentó de forma seria.

¿Hokage?

Una lección de historia de Sasuke le hizo recordar, había cinco grandes naciones ninja que eran lideradas por un nombre conocido como Kage, cada aldea tenía diferentes prefijos y se imaginó que Hokage sería el de esta aldea.

Era un hombre importante.

Demasiado para estar viéndola a ella.

Debería estar preocupado por su aldea o cosas como esa.

-Mi antiguo maestro-agrego Sasuke viéndola intentando calmarle.

No funciono.

Su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente y ella no dejaba de verlo con desconfianza.

-Estuve comunicándome con Sasuke durante su viaje contigo, ambos teníamos sospechas de quien podrías ser y por eso al traerte para tratarte nos tomamos el tiempo de investigar tu sangre y otros exámenes-comenzó a explicar.

Ella miro confundida a Sasuke que le evito la mirada.

-Hyuga Hinata fue dada como muerta en el campo de batalla durante la guerra, su cuerpo fue cremado según información del clan Hyuga, pero ellos confesaron que horas después de arribar a Konoha ese cuerpo fue desaparecido, tus exámenes confirman que eres la misma Hinata que murió en la guerra-

-¿Yo?-

-No solo posees el byakugan, tienes su mismo conducto de chacra y tu ADN te delato-

-¿Pero…?-

-Eres la heredera del clan Hyuga, te estamos dando un poco de tiempo ya que ellos exigieron verte apenas despertaras, pero yo quise hablar primero para explicarte-

Giro a ver confundida a Sasuke.

Era mucha información para ella.

-¿Sasuke?-susurro.

Cuando los ojos del chico voltearon a verla, lo comprendió, eran ojos algo avergonzados y su mirada indicaba que todo era verdad.

¿Pero?

…

Él era un ninja de Konoha.

Cerro los ojos comprendiendo nuevamente que fue engañada, el chico solo había viajado a su lado para traerla a Konoha, recordó las múltiples ocasiones en las que insistió en ir a Konoha y ella se negó, no fue hasta que se toparon con aquel oráculo en el país de las olas que él desistió.

Todo fue una mentira.

…

Ella nunca le importo.

…

Siempre viajo sola.

…

¿Por este tipo dejo a Sakuya y Haruto?

…

Kakashi y Sasuke se vieron preocupados al notar las lágrimas salir de los ojos de la chica, nunca habían sido buenos consolando a una joven que lloraba al enterarse que algo estaba mal. Fueron las lágrimas las que les hizo bajar la guardia y el principal motivo por que no detectaron el puño de la chica hasta que este se clavó con fuerza en el rostro de Sasuke.

-IDIOTA-grito con dolor.

Era impresionante como alguien que tenía el pie prácticamente inservible se podía levantar, su herida empezó a sangrar en un costado y ella le ignoro.

Pensó en detenerla.

El dolor en sus ojos le hizo dejarla ir.

Miro a su antiguo alumno estampado en el suelo con expresión arrepentida, al final lo que decían las cartas que le mandaba era cierto.

Le había tomado cariño.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital noto como su amigo estaba más nervioso que antes. No era para menos ya que después de una semana por fin había signos de que Hinata despertaría.

Sakura recordaba el caos que fue la misión.

Cuando se despertó noto la guerra entre sus compañeros, tuvo que aclarar que fue un tercero y no Hinata quien la dejo inconsciente, después todos fueron a detener a Toneri con ayuda del ingenio de Shikamaru, encontrar a Hanabi fue algo perturbador ya que le habían sacado los ojos.

¿Pero Hinata?

Mientras Naruto luchaba contra Toneri quien estaba cubierto de un raro chacra verde, Neji junto a ella fueron en busca de la chica, la encontraron en un estado muy cercano a la muerte.

Gasto todo su chacra y aun así sus heridas no estuvieron de todo sanas.

Al final nadie sabía bien que paso en la lucha de Naruto con Toneri, pero el tipo al final decidió quedarse en la luna, Naruto le tuvo que dar una gran cantidad de chacra a Hinata para mantenerla con vida, sin duda era un milagro que hubiera aguantado tanto.

Al regresar a Konoha todo parecía un caos y les informaron que casi destruyen la luna (lugar donde había estado el lugar donde lucharon con Toneri y habían estado todo el tiempo), lo más increíble fue ver que Sasuke-kun estaba en la aldea.

Había ayudado en la defensa contra los meteoritos.

Nadie comprendía que había pasado con él, pero no se había movido esa semana del despacho de Kakashi y se negaba hablar con ellos antes que hablar con Hinata, algo pasaba y estaba segura que Naruto estaba inquieto por lo mismo.

La noticia que Hinata Hyuga estaba viva había traído una conmoción a la aldea, el clan Hyuga parecía indiferente, pero la mirada de Hanabi era una llena de ilusión muy al contraste de la miserable de Neji.

Había casi matado a Hinata…de nuevo.

Ino y ella habían estado planeando una reunión para la chica con sus conocidos, para que se fuera acostumbrando nuevamente, la noticia de su falta de recuerdos se había soltado como chispa entre todos en la aldea.

-Naruto debes comportarte-le advirtió nuevamente Sakura como por vez número 20.

El rubio la ignoro completamente.

Hombres.

Sin duda alguna el que parecía más emocionado por todo era Naruto, tenía un leve brillo que había perdido en la guerra, sus sonrisas volvían a ser más reales y su mirada era igual a la que tenía de niños.

Le alegraba que su amigo estuviera de vuelta.

-SEÑORITA DETENGASE-Grito una enfermera a lo lejos.

Naruto y ella se vieron confundidos.

Luego de eso una enfermera salió disparada contra ellos cayendo inconsciente unos metros. Giraron el rostro nerviosos para ver algo que les dejo en shock.

La bata mal puesta, cuerpo lleno de vendas, un parche en su ojos izquierdo y el otro con una mirada de indiferencia total.

Hinata camino pasando por su lado ignorándolos y cojeando un poco/arrastrando su pierna derecha.

¿Pero qué rayos?

Ninguno pudo mover su cuerpo cuando ella salió del hospital e incluso tardaron un poco al escuchar los gritos de las personas diciendo que un paciente se perdió.

¿Esa era Hinata-chan?

**OoOoOoO**

Miro indiferente a la aldea sin ninguna emoción, más de una persona la veía asustada por su aspecto de haber salido del hospital y por eso activo con muchísima dificultad el byakugan y se fue por el camino más solitario donde nadie le diría nada. Estaba decidía a volver donde estaban Haruto y Sakuya, no importaba que tan estúpido fuera en su condición actual.

No quería ver a nadie más.

Odiaba ser engañada.

…

Camino hasta caer de rodillas.

Escupió un poco de sangre.

Sinceramente Sasuke tenía razón, era una gran idiota.

Unos pasos en su campo de visión se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba, confundida noto como un chico con rayas rojas en su rostro la miraba fijamente junto a un enorme perro blanco.

…

..

.

-Mi nombre es Kiba, él es Akamaru-se presentó el chico con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Ella asintió algo incomoda.

Ahora había un chico extraño con todo el cuerpo cubierto de forma sospechosa, Kiba quien había visto la mirada indefinida de ella sonrió.

-Él es Shino, es un buen tipo-agrego algo nervioso.

Ella suspiro antes de ver el té que había en sus manos.

La habían llevado a un lugar cercano mientras Kiba le prestaba una enorme sudadera para cobijarse del frio que había, la nieve aún seguía cayendo en Konoha. Le habían mandado al hokage información de su paradero y le dijeron que lo mejor sería esperar a que dejara de caer nieve antes que hiciera alguna estupidez.

El chico de rayas en su rostro hablaba mucho, durante la hora que había estado con ambos no dejo de hablar, mientras el otro había pronunciado 10 palabras que ella conto, Akamaru estaba a sus pies dándole calor y ella lo agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.

Por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, como si estuviera en algún lugar familiar.

-Kiba-san es muy amable-menciono algo cansada del esfuerzo.

Noto como la siempre sonrisa del chico flaqueaba un poco, luego le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa, ella se dejó.

-Sueno como un viejo-

-¿Kiba-kun?-

-Mucho mejor-

Al final del día termino dormida sobre el lomo de Akamaru con una leve sonrisa.

Se sentía bien.

**Continuara…**

Sinceramente no se cuanto le falte a esta historia por terminar, estaba escribiendo el otro capitulo y si bien no es mucho, tampoco es poquito.

Mi mente tiene vida propia XD

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Conociendo

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_Camino hasta caer de rodillas._

_Escupió un poco de sangre._

_Sinceramente Sasuke tenía razón, era una gran idiota._

_Unos pasos en su campo de visión se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba, confundida noto como un chico con rayas rojas en su rostro la miraba fijamente junto a un enorme perro blanco._

_…_

_.._

_._

_-Mi nombre es Kiba, él es Akamaru-se presentó el chico con una sonrisa contagiosa._

_Ella asintió algo incomoda._

_Ahora había un chico extraño con todo el cuerpo cubierto de forma sospechosa, Kiba quien había visto la mirada indefinida de ella sonrió._

_-Él es Shino, es un buen tipo-agrego algo nervioso._

_Ella suspiro antes de ver el té que había en sus manos._

_La habían llevado a un lugar cercano mientras Kiba le prestaba una enorme sudadera para cobijarse del frio que había, la nieve aún seguía cayendo en Konoha. Le habían mandado al hokage información de su paradero y le dijeron que lo mejor sería esperar a que dejara de caer nieve antes que hiciera alguna estupidez._

_El chico de rayas en su rostro hablaba mucho, durante la hora que había estado con ambos no dejo de hablar, mientras el otro había pronunciado 10 palabras que ella conto, Akamaru estaba a sus pies dándole calor y ella lo agradeció acariciándole la cabeza._

_Por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, como si estuviera en algún lugar familiar._

_-Kiba-san es muy amable-menciono algo cansada del esfuerzo._

_Noto como la siempre sonrisa del chico flaqueaba un poco, luego le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa, ella se dejó._

_-Sueno como un viejo-_

_-¿Kiba-kun?-_

_-Mucho mejor-_

_Al final del día termino dormida sobre el lomo de Akamaru con una leve sonrisa._

_Se sentía bien._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo nueve: ****Conociendo**

Cuando despertó supo que ese día sería diferente, había aceptado gracias a Kiba y Shino permanecer una temporada en Konoha mientras sanaba sus heridas, eso sí sin ver ni en pintura a Sasuke ya que tenía ganas de atravesarle una espada en el pecho. Esos dos días la había pasado en la casa de Kiba jugando con Akamaru, una extraña mujer llamada Kurenai había llegado con su pequeña hija Mirai que se encariño con ella y jugaron juntas.

Apenas veía al Hokage le fulminaba con la mirada y le ignoraba, él no tenía la culpa, pero prefería ignorarle.

Esos dos días no supo nada de su "familia" realmente tenía miedo de conocerla y que no fuera lo que siempre soñó.

Al final fue una amable Kurenai la que le hizo aceptar ver a Hanabi, la niña rescatada que aparentemente si era su hermana menor.

Por eso ahora estaba sentada en un puesto de comida con ropa extraña, dado que la suya estaba destruida acepto la que Kurenai le presto "modificándola" para que le entrara. Un short negro y camiseta sin mangas de color morado oscuro, acepto la capucha negra que Shino le presto para el frio y unas botas que le dio la hermana de Kiba para el frio.

Ellos decían que se veía bien.

Ella que se veía mal.

Bueno ya que, no tenía ropa, dinero y trabajo como para gustos.

Pero era la ropa la que le hacía sentir algo intimidada ante el hermoso Kimono naranja que portaba su hermana menor. Una adorable chica de larga cabellera castaña, piel de porcelana y hermosos ojos perla.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Ella parecía una vagabunda al lado de la chica.

-¿Hanabi?-dijo de forma algo insegura.

La chica la volteo a ver con mirada curiosa.

¿Qué mierda le decía?

No sabía nada de la chica, incluso al verla no sentía nada más que estar con una completa desconocida.

-No tienes que esforzarte, con verte me es más que suficiente-indico ella con simpleza mientas pedía algo.

Una flecha se clavó en su pecho de forma imaginaria con la palabra "Inútil", pero le alegraba que no le pidiera nada a cambio.

Ella no podía dar nada ahora.

El resto de la comida fue en silencio sin decir nada, ella intento hacer un poco de conversación y su hermana accedió a decirle cosas que no sabía. Le explico la forma de ser del clan Hyuga lo mejor que pudo, frunció el ceño al ver la diferencia entre la rama principal y la secundaria, le dijo lo fundamental sobre ella y como ahora estaba interesada en mejorar sus habilidades y le propuso entrenar al día siguiente, acepto más que todo por compromiso, aunque la sonrisa animada de la niña le hizo ver que valía la pena.

Al salir se sorprendió del repentino abrazo que le robo Hanabi, tan rápido que no le pudo responder ya que la niña salió corriendo.

Se sintió mal.

¿Con que cara se iría ahora de esta aldea?

-Hinata-chan que sorpresa verte por aquí-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Sorprendida fue la palabra que le llego a su mente al ver a Naruto frente a ella, no lo había visto desde que llego a ese lugar y sinceramente lo había olvidado por completo ante todo lo que pasaba, tanto que no recordaba que él era miembro de Konoha.

Se sintió mejor al ver una cara conocida.

-Naruto-kun un gusto verte nuevamente-saludo con la mano.

Alzo una ceja al ver al chico rascarse la cabeza, parecía como si estuviera nervioso.

-Si una sorpresa verte por aquí, no es como si hubiera usado algo para buscarte o hubiera escapado de Sakura, todo es una gran casualidad-exclamo con una risa nerviosa.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca sin comprender bien de que hablaba.

Un extraño silencio se formó.

Lo miro confundida.

Este la veía animado.

No quería ser descortés, pero había quedado de ir a entrenar con Kiba y Shino, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de estar con ellos y le parecía tan natural que cuando Kiba le propuso ayudarle con la rehabilitación acepto alegre, aprender artes ninja de otras personas debía ser de gran aprendizaje para ella.

Debía aprovechar todo lo posible su estadía en Konoha.

Aunque al ver la cara de completa felicidad de Naruto, supo que no podía ser descortés con él.

-¿Necesitas algo Naruto-kun?-pregunto confundida al ver que estaba en silencio.

-Tengo cupones para comer Ramen, vamos juntos-dijo enseñando los cupones.

Hinata vio de reojo el lugar de comida donde había estado con su hermana almorzando, había estado comiendo mucho por los nervios y lo último que quería era seguir comiendo. Giro y vio el rostro animado del rubio.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

…

..

.

-Itadakimasu-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto más animado que Hinata.

En el puesto de Teuchi este los miraba divertido junto a su hija Ayame, en cambio Hinata sentía que estaba en un funeral donde moriría por comer demasiado, no comprendía esa incapacidad para decirle que no al rubio a su lado, predecía grandes problemas en el futuro por esa razón.

Por suerte el ramen era sabroso y al menos terminaría un tazón sin tanta dificultad.

-Está bastante bueno-admitió Hinata terminando su primer tazón.

Los tres miraron incrédulos a la chica que había pedido otro tazón mientras Naruto apenas comenzaba a comer.

Teuchi soltó una risota.

-Elegiste una buena chica Naruto-admitió él antes de darle un tazón por cuenta de la casa.

La chica casi llora de alegría, debía buscar una forma de conseguir dinero. Por otro lado Naruto se sonrojo levemente y le alegro que Hinata no le pusiera atención a lo que decía Teuchi.

Luego de comer los dos salieron, Hinata miro incomoda el reloj de un local notando como solo tenía diez minutos para ir a entrenar con sus nuevos amigos y Naruto parecía querer seguir a su lado.

¿Qué haría?

Se preguntó también el ¿Por qué no se iba?, aparentemente no le molestaba estar al lado del chico, era bastante amable y la trataba mucho mejor que lo hacía Sasuke, incluso la había invitado a comer.

Comenzó a sentir un poco culpable.

-Naruto-sempai-

-Naruto-san-

-Naruto-sama-

-Naruto-sempai-

Fue en menos de cinco segundos y ambos estuvieron rodeados por un gran montón de niñas que no dejaban de gritar al lado del rubio, fue tan repentino que pronto ella fue arrastrada por la ola de niñas hasta salir de forma cómica del núcleo de ese extraño aglomeración.

Giro su rostro notando como lo que se observaba de Naruto era solo su pelo.

Vaya que era popular.

…

Esa era su oportunidad.

Miro al chico como si fuera un héroe y se alegró de que fuera popular, al menos no estaría solo. Rápidamente salió corriendo al campo de entrenamiento con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

…

..

.

Cuando Naruto por fin logro saludar a todas las fans y aceptar sacarse fotos con ellas, se dio cuenta con horror que Hinata había desaparecido.

Gruño fastidiado.

Había tomado dos días enteros lograr evadir a Sakura, esta le indicaba que Hinata no era la misma de la guerra y estar un tiempo con su equipo puede que le devolviera algunos recuerdos. Claro que la ansia le ganó la batalla y apenas logro corrió con su modo sabio a buscarle.

Hinata era como aire para él.

Lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Verla sonreír a su lado, comer juntos, caminar a su lado…tantas cosas que no hizo cuando ella estuvo antes en la aldea, ahora pensaba que era un idiota por no haberla notado anteriormente.

-SHANNARO-el grito que vino antes del golpe.

Miro de forma resentida a Sakura aun estampado contra el suelo, la chica lo miro con enojo.

Después de todo había sido él quien se escapó de su vigilancia.

**OoOoOoO**

Llego corriendo al campo de entrenamiento con la respiración algo agitada, su pierna derecha dolía un poco y su costado tenía una punzada incomoda. Para su sorpresa sus amigos aun no llegaban y no le quedó otra que sentarse para esperarles.

Momentos después una presencia familiar la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Dije que no quería verte Sasuke-gruño lanzándole una mirada resentida.

El chico estaba sobre un árbol viéndola con su usual indiferencia, bufo cansada antes de cruzarse de brazos en un acto de oposición a su presencia.

-Le dije a Kiba y Shino que ocupaba hablar contigo, ya te estaban aquí esperando-comento como si no fuera nada.

Era el colmo.

-NO TIENES DERECHO-grito con ira.

Claro que no le afecto.

-Mañana parto para seguir con mi viaje-anuncio.

Eso la dejo confundida.

Una punzada de dolor llego a su pecho, era cierto que después de encontrar a Toneri era normal que no viajaran juntos, pero sentía como si la dejara abandonada.

Al parecer a él nunca le intereso viajar con ella, ni siquiera como amigos.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y bajo la mirada furiosa.

-Pienso volver con Sakuya y Haruto-indico como respuesta.

El chico solo suspiro.

-Ellos tienen su hogar haya, este es tu hogar-explico con calma.

Apretó los dientes furiosa.

-Eso no es…-

-Tienes una hermana, tienes un primo, tienes un padre y pronto recordaras a muchos amigos, ellos están aprendiendo mucho mejor sin una molestia como tú-dijo de forma fría.

Como siempre.

Ignorando su dolor.

Diciendo cosas dolorosas.

Menospreciándola.

Tomo una piedra del suelo y se la tiro sin piedad, aunque la esquivara con facilidad ella siguió tirándole las cosas en el suelo.

-IDIOTA-

-ERES UN MISERABLE INFELIZ-

-PUDRETE-

Siguió insultándolo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, este seguía esquivando con facilidad. Unos minutos después cuando ella cayó de rodillas llorando, él se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, su mirada era de enojo mientras Sasuke parecía calmado.

Algo cambio.

En un momento una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras con dos de sus dedos golpeaba su frente.

-Torpe hermana menor-dijo divertido.

Ella hizo un puchero mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**OoOoOoO**

Ya era bastante tarde y la noche cayo rápidamente en toda Konoha, a pesar del frio a Naruto quien no soportaba la ansiedad salió de su casa con una leve sonrisa, ahora que Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke era la perfecta ocasión para ir a ver a "Kiba" ya pensaría en una estúpida razón al llegar y hablar con Hinata.

No paso así.

Al llegar Kiba le dijo que Hinata quería estar sola, le advirtió que no fuera a buscarla, como si le fuera hacer caso.

Salió corriendo y pronto localizo su chacra en medio de un parque, la encontró sentada con la vista perdida en una banca, por suerte con suficiente ropa para que no le diera pulmonía.

Cuando estuvo a su lado se quitó la bufanda roja que tenía puesta (que había logrado sobrevivir a duras penas de la batalla en la luna) y la envolvió en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?-pregunto la chica sin voltear a verle.

La ignoro y se sentó al lado de la chica lo más cerca posible para brindarle un poco de calor, los labios azules de ella indicaban que había estado suficiente tiempo afuera.

-¿Tú me conocías verdad?-hablo de pronto Hinata.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Fuimos compañeros de academia, estábamos entre los nueve novatos y con el tiempo fuimos amigos-afirmo él con tranquilidad.

De rojo noto como la chica sonreía levemente.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-

Se extrañó que preguntara por Sasuke.

-Era mi compañero de equipo junto a Sakura-chan-

-Ya veo-

-¿Tus recuerdos?-

-Por ahora solo tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre, tranquilo gracias a Hanabi sé que ella murió poco después de darla a luz-

-…-

-¿Tú tienes padres?-

-Murieron cuando nací-

-Lo lamento-

-Descuida, mi padre fue el cuarto hokage y mi madre una mujer muy fuerte que daba muchísimo miedo, pero ambos me amaban mucho…-

Detuvo sus palabras al ver las lágrimas salir del rostro de la chica, pronto ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y continúo llorando en silencio.

-Parezco una idiota-sollozo la chica.

Volvió a ver al frente notando como nadie estaba cerca, incluso la nieva había comenzado a caer nuevamente asegurando una nevada que duraría toda la noche.

-Yo sintiéndome aquí sola, sé que tengo una familia, pero no los recuerdo, ahora estoy sola-comenzó a decir tantas frases que ni ella se entendía.

Solo sentía soledad.

Y algo de culpabilidad al traer ese tema con el chico.

Se sintió rara cuando una mano tomo la suya, giro el rostro confundido al ver la mirada sonriente de Naruto, su cuerpo reacciono con un ligero sonrojo.

-No estás sola, tienes a Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Kurenai, Mirai y a mi dattebayo-aseguro con convicción.

Bajo su rostro con una sonrisa.

Era interesante como unas palabras le hacían sentir cálidas por dentro. Le devolvió el apretón de la mano ante la sorpresa del chico.

-¿No me dejaras sola?-pregunto insegura.

Si bien las cosas entre Sasuke y ella estaban arregladas, aun sentía una raíz de amargura al ver como el chico se iba dejándola atrás.

-Jamás dattebayo-

Ella rio ante la muletilla que le sonaba familiar.

…

..

.

Al final Hinata se había puesto hablar sobre todo lo que había vivido en el viaje se había negado rotundamente a decirle con quien viajaba, pero en su lugar le conto sobre dos amigos que se llamaban Haruto y Sakuya, rápidamente agrego su similitudes con Sakura y él. Después le toco a él contarle un poco sobre su vida, se sentía extraño ya que pensaba que ella siempre estuvo al tanto de él y debía conocer todo, pero ver la mirada asombrada de ella le indico que debía explicarle todo desde cero.

En algún momento la chica termino profundamente dormida sobre su hombro con expresión cansada.

Midió sus posibilidades.

Al final no le quedó otra que llevarla a su departamento y dejarla dormir en su cama, él se quedó sentado a su lado gran parte de la noche negándose a dormir aun con el sueño presente. Tenía esa necesidad de no perderle de vista por temor a que fuera a desaparecer.

La miro fijamente mientras dormía.

Sentía paz, una paz que no había sentido cuando termino la guerra, si bien todo había estado en constante tranquilidad desde que la guerra finalizo, fue hasta esa noche que él pudo dormir sin ninguna pesadilla.

**OoOoOoO**

_Miro confundida como unos niños la estaban molestando, todo el paisaje era nevado y ella no comprendía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No tardo en empezar a sollozar y pronto un niño rubio apareció a su rescate con una bufanda roja._

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

_Ese era el nombre del chico al que después los niños que la lastimaron lo hicieron con él._

_…_

_Todo desapareció y ahora estaba en alguna extraña parte de la aldea, miro confundida como algunas sombras se movían a su alrededor diciendo algo sobre una montaña. Su rostro pronto se topó con la montaña que tenía unos rostros y que ahora estaba pintada con dibujos obscenos y palabras groseras._

_Nuevamente vio al niño rubio que le había ayudado anteriormente y que gritaba que sería el próximo hokage._

_…_

_Nuevamente la habían estado molestando ahora en el jardín de la academia, él usual niño rubio siempre corría ayudarla._

_…_

_¿Por qué?_

**OoOoOoO**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que noto con horror fue que estaba en un lugar desconocido, se sentó de golpe y vio en todas direcciones en busca de una respuesta. Su primer pensamiento fue que había perdido todos sus recuerdos y que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Estaba por entrar en pánico.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan-hablo una voz a su lado derecho.

Giro para ver como en el marco de la habitación estaba Naruto con ropa normal quien la miraba confundido, tal vez por la expresión de pánico que tenía su rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida.

Estaba más tranquila al ver al rubio.

-En mi departamento-aclaro él tranquilamente-Te quedaste dormida en medio del parque y te traje aquí-añadió dando media vuelta.

El silencio reino en todo el lugar y solo escucho un movimiento de platos, al final la curiosidad fue mayor y la hizo levantarse para ver qué pasaba. Gracias a Kami el departamento no era tan grande y no tardo en encontrar al rubio que le ofreció una taza con café.

Ella prefería el té, pero igual la acepto por cortesía y por el frio que sentía.

-Solamente tengo ramen instantáneo-admitió Naruto con una taza de café.

Al principio odio el líquido con todo su ser, pero luego de la guerra ese era el único que le permitía mantenerse despierto, dado que prefería trasnocharse a dormir con pesadillas, al final el café y él tuvieron una relación estrecha que ahora rayaba a la adicción.

-Tal vez quieras ir a desayunar a otro lado-comento de manera casual.

Realmente no quería que la chica se fuera rápido.

Esta lucio algo incomoda.

-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun deben estar preocupados-expreso de manera culpable.

-Kiba vino a buscarte en la mañana, le explique que estabas dormida…dijo que te vería en la tarde para entrenar-

-Ya veo-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?-

Por alguna razón que ninguno comprendió exactamente, las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron levemente para el disgusto de ella y el deleite del rubio. No comprendía por que la expectativa de pasar rato con él no le desagradaba del todo.

Los recuerdos vagos de su sueño llegaron a su mente y miro detenidamente al chico, no lo conocía bien, pero en sus recuerdos siempre parecía querer ayudarle.

Iba aceptar.

-NARUTO HAY QUE IR POR SASUKE-gruño alguien antes que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe.

Miro como Sakura entraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero se detenía abruptamente al ver como ella estaba sentada frente a Naruto. Sakura sintió que era una idiota al ver la mirada asesina que le daba el rubio, había interrumpido.

En cambio Hinata recordó que hoy partiría Sasuke, lo mejor sería que ellos fueran a despedirle.

Eran sus amigos.

Sasuke siempre los recordaba en su viaje.

-Sakura-san tiene razón, lo mejor es que vayas a ver a Sasuke…no se sabe cuándo puedas volver a verle-murmuro Hinata antes de levantarse y salir de la casa sin despedirse.

Realmente quería estar sola un rato.

Saltando entre tejados llego a la calle principal donde comenzó a caminar, todos la observaban de reojo y ella los ignoraba. Tal vez la mejor opción como dijo Sasuke era quedarse un tiempo en esa aldea hasta recuperar todas sus memorias y luego podría decidir qué hacer.

El sueño que tuvo ese día.

Sus memorias volvían poco a poco.

Se preguntó el porqué de Naruto como uno de sus primeros recuerdos.

…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que fue muy tarde para detenerse, chocó de frente contra una persona y rápidamente reacciono separándose. Iba a disculparse apenada cuando sus pensamientos se bloquearon ante la figura frente a ella.

Con larga cabellera y mirada oscura por el odio, Neji Hyuga estaba frente a ella.

Su primo.

**OoOoOoO**

Si bien siempre considero a Sasuke como el hermano que no tuvo y corría ante su solo nombre, ese día no tenía muchas ganas de verle y tampoco aceptar las disculpas sinceras de Sakura-chan, pero como siempre el amor por ambos era grande y termina accediendo a lo que le dijeran.

Llego a las puertas de Konoha notando como el chico ya estaba fuera de ellas sentado, esperándolos.

Su mirada estaba ida y ninguno de ellos quiso decir algo para hablarle.

-Dobe, Sakura-comenzó hablar sin verles a los ojos.

Un mal presentimiento se inundó en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke volteo a verlos con ojos algo arrepentidos, cuando ellos entendieron que algo iba a pasar.

-Fui yo con quien viajo Hinata estos dos años-

**Continuara…**

Cha cha chaaaaaaan... XD

¿Que pasara ahora?

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Amigos

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_-Sakura-san tiene razón, lo mejor es que vayas a ver a Sasuke…no se sabe cuándo puedas volver a verle-murmuro Hinata antes de levantarse y salir de la casa sin despedirse._

_Realmente quería estar sola un rato._

_Saltando entre tejados llego a la calle principal donde comenzó a caminar, todos la observaban de reojo y ella los ignoraba. Tal vez la mejor opción como dijo Sasuke era quedarse un tiempo en esa aldea hasta recuperar todas sus memorias y luego podría decidir qué hacer._

_El sueño que tuvo ese día._

_Sus memorias volvían poco a poco._

_Se preguntó el porqué de Naruto como uno de sus primeros recuerdos._

_…_

_Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que fue muy tarde para detenerse, chocó de frente contra una persona y rápidamente reacciono separándose. Iba a disculparse apenada cuando sus pensamientos se bloquearon ante la figura frente a ella._

_Con larga cabellera y mirada oscura por el odio, Neji Hyuga estaba frente a ella._

_Su primo._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Si bien siempre considero a Sasuke como el hermano que no tuvo y corría ante su solo nombre, ese día no tenía muchas ganas de verle y tampoco aceptar las disculpas sinceras de Sakura-chan, pero como siempre el amor por ambos era grande y termina accediendo a lo que le dijeran._

_Llego a las puertas de Konoha notando como el chico ya estaba fuera de ellas sentado, esperándolos._

_Su mirada estaba ida y ninguno de ellos quiso decir algo para hablarle._

_-Dobe, Sakura-comenzó hablar sin verles a los ojos._

_Un mal presentimiento se inundó en su pecho._

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sakura algo preocupada._

_Fue en ese momento que Sasuke volteo a verlos con ojos algo arrepentidos, cuando ellos entendieron que algo iba a pasar._

_-Fui yo con quien viajo Hinata estos dos años-_

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo diez: Amigos**

Era curioso.

Nunca se imaginó en una situación como esta.

Siempre pensó que era ridículo que estar frente a alguien te provocara una emoción muy grande como sentirse como una pulga, después de todos si son dos humanos a pesar de diferencia del tamaño no podía ser mucha.

Entonces por qué no dejaba de bajar la mirada ante la presencia del líder del clan Hyuga que aparentemente era su padre.

Desde que Neji le había indicado que la siguiera, no pensó en estar en una reunión familiar tan pronto, quería darle tiempo a sus recuerdos de volver para estar tranquila a la hora de hablar con su padre.

Alzo la vista de reojo notando la mirada fija de él sobre ella, quiso bajar la mirada pero no se atrevió, Sasuke le había enseñado a mantener la mirada firme.

-Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga-hablo Neji sentado al lado de ella.

Trago saliva mentalmente y agacho la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento.

Mientras bajaba la cabeza solo tuvo un pensamiento.

¿Por qué su cuerpo sentía miedo ante ese hombre?

Si lo observaba detenidamente había enfrentado a tipos más grandes que él, había luchado con un tipo loco en la luna y Sasuke con su rinnegan no era un juego.

¿Qué tenía el diferente?

-Mucho gusto-respondió ella el saludo de forma informal.

Noto como varios miembros del clan Hyuga presentes (entre ellos su hermana) miraron algo sorprendidos por su falta de formalidad. Ella pensó en un inicio comportarse de forma formal ante él, pero dado la presencia que tenía y su manera inconsciente de querer huir, lo mejor para ella seria tratarlo como un igual.

-Me mandaron información sobre tu falta de memoria-hablo su padre ignorando a los demás.

Ella mostro una mueca algo incomoda.

-Desde que llegue tengo vagos sueños con la que imagino era mi madre, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azulado que me cantaba una nana-explico ella con una leve sonrisa.

Luego se desvaneció.

-No tengo más recuerdos-

El por qué omitió el hecho de recordar vagamente a Naruto Uzumaki de niños era un misterio para ella.

-Cuando quieras puedes trasladarte a la mansión principal, dado que volviste puedes tomar tu título de heredera legitima-indico el hombre de forma seria.

Su mirada se desvió un momento donde estaba Hanabi, está la miraba algo emocionada pero lograba ocultarlo de los demás, de reojo noto la mirada de Neji que parecía algo culpable.

Suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

-Me niego-hablo sorprendiendo a los demás.

Juro ver como la mirada seria del hombre frente a ella se transformó levemente en una de incredulidad.

-Aun no conozco mucho del clan, además quiero aprender a sobrevivir un tiempo por mí misma, me alegra saber que tengo una familia pero no me veo preparada para dar este paso-acepto en voz firme.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar.

-Que descaro-

-Es una impertinente-

-Negarse al clan Hyuga-

-Debería haber muerto-

Fue Hiashi quien alzo una mano lo que provoco que todos se callaran ante la mirada desafiante del líder del clan sobre ellos.

-¿Es tu deseo?-dijo serio.

Realmente Hiashi se parecía a Sasuke, ninguno demostraba muchos sus emociones.

-Me gustaría estar en contacto con mi hermana menor, si bien no la recuerdo me agradaría hacerle compañía-pidió más formal.

Tal vez tentaba a su suerte.

Un asentimiento del líder del clan hizo por terminada esa reunión.

…

..

.

Cuando salió de la enorme mansión Hyuga, se sorprendió de ver como Neji estaba frente a ella. Su mirada parecía tener unas grandes ojeras y su expresión era muy pálida, incluso para ella. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia donde prácticamente se puso de rodillas frente a ella, dio gracias al cielo no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Perdón Hinata-sama-se disculpó con la frente al suelo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

¿Hinata-sama?

Se sonrojo de la vergüenza de ser llamada así.

Pronto al escuchar como seguía disculpándose repetidas veces comenzó a echar humo por las orejas, vio como alguien a lo lejos de la calle miraba todo de forma reprobatoria, fijo una vecina chismosa. Intento hacer que se detuviera pero no funcionaba.

-N-Neji-nissan que haces-tartamudeo con vergüenza.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

Él levanto la mirada incrédulo.

Ella se tapó la boca sin saber que la había obligado a sonar tan informal.

-Lo siento no sé por qué te llame de esa forma-acepto más roja que antes.

En cambio Neji se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tal vez casi invadiendo su espacio personal para no sentirse incomoda.

-No se preocupe, yo debo disculparme por mi comportamiento durante la última misión-

-…-

-Estuve a punto de matarla-

Los ojos de Hinata por fin comprendieron la enorme culpa que tenía Neji, si bien no lo conocía Hanabi se había encargado de explicarle que desde niños él tenía que llevar el papel de su protector.

Tal vez lastimarla le lastimaba.

Irónicamente.

Ella con delicadeza tomo sus manos sorprendiendo al chico.

-Estabas protegiendo a tus amigos, hiciste lo que creías correcto-explico ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Neji bajo la mirada sin aceptar ser disculpado, no era la primera vez que intentaba matar a su prima (aunque no supiera que era ella) algo que había jurado jamás volver hacer. Incluso si hubiera sido más rápido la habría salvado en medio de la guerra ninja evitando que ahora no recordara nada.

Miro como las manos de ella sujetaban delicadamente las suyas.

Se sentía tan cálida.

Un gruñido hizo que los dos saltaran y Hinata se sonrojara, el estómago de la chica pedía su desayuno.

Pronto algo cayó del cielo a su lado generando una gran cantidad de polvo, confundidos voltearon a ver como un hombre vestido de verde y en una silla de ruedas sonreía de forma que brillaban sus dientes.

-La llama de la juventud también necesita comer-

…

Después de esas palabras el hombre conocido como Maito Gai, pero para sus conocidos solo Guy-sensei, fueron arrastrados a un local de carne donde otro chico con ropas verdes y una hermosa chica de moños los esperaban felizmente. Lee y Tenten, ambos chicos la aceptaron rápidamente y la sentaron entre ellos esperando comer carne. Si bien no creía que desayunar carne fuera saludable, ya a las dos de la tarde no tenía muchas quejas, la reunión con el clan se había extendido mucho.

Todos hablaban con ella y le explicaban partes de la historia si ella no comprendía de que hablaban, quedo sorprendida al escuchar como Guy-sensei se había enfrentado a Madara dejándolo en mal estado, fue tanto la admiración que le pidió que le enseñara.

Era un veterano de la guerra, cuantas cosas debía saber.

Neji y Tenten intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero al final tanto Guy-sensei como Lee quedaron encantados de entrenar con ella en unos días, no comprendió cuando ellos hablaban sobre una ropa verde.

-Pero miren quienes están aquí-hablo una voz al lado de ellos.

Hinata vio a una hermosa chica rubia acompañada por dos personas más, uno lo reconoció como Shikamaru el líder de la misión a la luna y el otro era un tipo con…huesos grandes.

Ino y Chouji, quienes se presentaron amablemente se sentaron junto a ellos a comer junto con Shikamaru que se alegró de verla fuera del hospital.

La charla nuevamente se extendió, si bien ella en ocasiones se sentía fuera del lugar, todos siempre intentaban hacerla participe de la charla. En un momento Lee grito algo sobre el fuego de la juventud y se puso a comer mientras entrenaba sobre sus manos en una competición con Chouji, ella pensando que era divertido intento imitarlo.

Todos aplaudían mientras la veían a ella levantada con una mano comiendo con dificultad, evidentemente Lee le llevaba delantera pero él admiraba su determinación.

Sintió algo raro y pensó que todo estaba planeado cuando Kiba y Shino llegaron también al local, la comida seguía llegando y comenzó a dudar de quien pagaría la cuenta.

Cuando todos descubrieron el sake ya estaba pasando y Guy-sensei gritaba algo sobre la llama de la juventud, decía algo sobre que el alma siempre es joven y Hinata comenzó aceptar sake.

Todo se volvía borroso y todos reían.

Escucho algo sobre que Neji estaba comprometido con Tenten y todos brindaron, al final termino sobre el hombro de Shikamaru que decía algo sobre problemático y cerró los ojos viendo como Neji evitaba que Lee tomara alcohol por todos los medios.

**OoOoOoO**

_Miro frente a ella como su padre decía sobre su incompetencia y como nunca sería una buena ninja, esta imagen contrastaba a la de su padre un poco más viejo con una sonrisa de orgullo al verla entrenar._

_…_

_Miro a Hanabi viéndola enojada, luego la imagen cambio a una Hanabi algo mayor que sonreía al verla._

_…_

_Neji joven intentando matarla, luego este mayor diciéndole que daría su vida para protegerla._

_…_

_Las imágenes pasaban muy rápido y pronto noto como la academia ninja estaba borrosa, pero en ella distinguió a varias personas. Vio como Ino sonreía más arrogante, Shikamaru dormía y Chouji siempre comiendo. Sentados a su lado estaba un Kiba animado junto a Shino que miraba aburrido al pequeño perrito blanco sobre el rubio._

_Sakura estaba viendo enamorada a un Sasuke._

_Naruto estaba sentado viendo a Sakura._

_…_

_¿Naruto quería a Sakura?_

_Se preguntó por qué un dolor estaba instalado en su pecho._

_…_

_Todo el panorama cambio nuevamente y ahora estaba en una pequeña choza, parecía esperar a alguien, pronto Kiba adolecente apareció y le indico que perdonara la tardanza._

_Luego Kiba con algo de dolor le dijo que Sakura se había declarado a Naruto._

_El dolor en su pecho incremento._

_…_

_Miro asustada como un hombre de cabellera naranja tomaba una vara de hierro que no dudo en hacer que traspasara un costado._

_Dolor._

_Luego la nada._

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó aturdida en un grito.

Su respiración era agitada.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados.

Un grito de terror fue el que llamo la atención de quien quiera que fuera, corriendo Kurenai apareció por la puerta notando el terror en la mirada de la chica que se abrazaba a sí misma. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejando que ella se abrazara con fuerza de ella en un intento de olvidar la horrible pesadilla que tuvo.

Shikamaru desde la primera planta cuidaba a Mirai que miraba asustada el segundo piso.

-¿Tío Shika que pasho?-cuestiono la pequeña.

Shikamaru que al ver el estado de todos no le quedó otra que repartirse quien llevaría a quien, fue el que decidió llevar a Hinata a la casa de Kurenai. Aprovecho eso al ver como Sai que había llegado al final se llevara a una borracha Ino, Chouji se fue sin tomar nada, Shino se llevó arrastras a Kiba, Neji y Tenten llevaban a un ebrio Lee junto a su sensei.

Pues el prometió cuidar a la chica de Naruto.

No llevaba ni una hora en la casa de Kurenai, aprovechando que no era tan de noche, cuando un horrible grito del cuarto de la chica hizo salir corrieron a Kurenai.

No la culpaba.

Los recuerdos de la chica si bien no eran los peores, no todos eran color de rosa.

Curioso giro el rostro a la ventana pensando en por que Naruto y Sakura no habían aparecido por la improvisada reunión.

**OoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente con todo y resaca por haber tomado, Hinata se despidió de una preocupada Kurenai y una adorable Mirai, camino hasta el despacho del hokage donde entro después de tocar. Noto la sorpresa en el rostro de Kakashi que pronto sonrió amablemente y le indico que se sentara, ella le explico sobre querer hacer misiones para tener dinero propio y en menos de una hora ya estaba sentada en la salida de la aldea esperando a sus compañeros.

Miro la banda ninja que tenía en sus manos y al final decidió ponerla en su brazo mientras tanto.

Soltó un bostezo.

Las pesadillas continuaron ese día, siempre con recuerdos unidos y sin sentido alguno para ella, pero ese hombre naranja siempre perduraba acuchillándola sin piedad con ojos morados que pronto se transformaba en Sasuke.

Gruño incomoda.

-Vaya veo que alguien no está lista para la misión-se burló alguien a su lado.

Giro el rostro y se sorprendió de ver a Shikamaru frente a ella con una sonrisa, no solo Shikamaru, Lee y Naruto estaban atrás de él, el primero con una gran sonrisa y el otro intentaba evidentemente no verle.

Una punzada apareció en su corazón.

El quería a Sakura.

No es como si ella tuviera alguna oportunidad, sus pensamientos se detuvieron ante el absurdo rumbo que llevaban y sonrió amablemente.

-Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun, Naruto-kun-el ultimo nombrado se tensó-me alegre verles-añadió intentando lucir animada.

-El hokage nos envió contigo de misión, vamos a entregar unos papeles al kazekage y de paso ir a una junta que necesita como representantes-explico él de forma seria.

¿Representantes?

Ella frunció un poco el ceño al no saber muy bien aún las cosas sobre Konoha.

Shikamaru le revolvió el pelo amistoso y ella hizo un puchero.

-Tranquila Naruto y yo somos los representantes-admitió con una sonrisa.

Vio de reojo como Naruto veía algo incómodo a Shikamaru, intentando no verla en todo momento.

-Lee viene como refuerzo por si algo pasa y tú eres la aprendiz-indico de forma divertida.

Asintió.

-Hoy Hinata empezara tu entrenamiento-dijo Lee dando un paso al frente.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

…

Durante el camino Shikamaru no dejo de ver preocupado a los chicos que caminaban a su espalda, también noto como Naruto no dejaba de ver cada cinco segundos asegurándose que Hinata estuviera bien. Mientras tanto se podía ver como Lee caminaba de manos sin ninguna dificultad e incluso los rebaso hace varios minutos, en cambio Hinata estaba roja y varias gotas de sudor corrían por su nuca, pero se negaba a ceder.

Al ver como la chica se negaba aceptar que haber estado en recuperación hace unos días, mejor volteo a ver como Naruto lucia incómodo.

Algo había pasado.

Cuando llego al despacho noto como Naruto le gritaba muchas cosas groseras a Kakashi donde en algunos momentos salto el nombre de Sasuke, no comprendía bien pero algo había molestado al rubio, tanto que se negó aceptar la misión hasta que descubrió que Hinata formaba parte de ella.

Pero se negaba a verle o hablar con ella.

Naruto siempre seria problemático.

-¿C-Cuanto f-falta?-dijo Hinata con muchísima dificultad.

Shikamaru sintió pena por ella, más si lograba llegar al desierto.

-Bastante-

La chica gruño por bajo.

…

Sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico Hinata logro llegar a Suna con sus manos, si bien ambas presentaban quemaduras algo graves por la calida arema, la chica tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro mientras Lee le alababa su perseverancia. El encargado de recibirlos fue Temari quien se presentó algo confundida ante Hinata antes de arrastrarla a que viera un médico junto con Lee.

Gaara fue quien se presentó ante ellos una hora después (retrasado por una junta), confundido al igual que Temari se presentó ante una alegre Hinata ya con heridas curadas. Kankuro no duro ni un minuto en empezar a molestar a la chica sobre lo bonita que era ganando una mirada enojada de Naruto.

-Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga-comento Gaara de pronto.

La chica sonrió nerviosa.

-Preferí esperar a tener mis recuerdos para tomar una decisión-indico la chica algo apenada.

Si bien el parecía amable, su cuerpo decía que huyera en ocasiones.

-Recuerdo haberte visto en la guerra, eras buena luchadora-

-Bueno…yo no recuerdo eso aun-

-No te perdiste de mucho-

-Claro que se perdió sobre el asombroso Guy-sensei-

-Buen punto-

No pasó desapercibido para nadie como Gaara pronto entablo una buena conversación con Hinata y Lee olvidando por un momento sobre el motivo de la reunión. En su lugar Kankuro y Temari estaban explicando sobre los próximos exámenes chunin, con un frustrado Shikamaru al ver como Naruto no dejaba de fulminar a cualquiera que se acercara a Hinata.

-¿Enserio puedes controlar la arena?-dijo Hinata emocionada.

Durante un buen rato Gaara hizo figuras frente a Hinata y Lee quienes reían divertidos adivinando la figura.

Todo estuvo bien.

_…_

_Miro con horror como un chico peli rojo sin ninguna piedad envolvía a unos ninjas desconocidos en la arena, juro escuchar sus gritos de terror mientras sus huesos se quebraban, la sangre corrió por la arena y noto la mirada aguamarina del chico sobre ella._

_Una mirada que decía que iba a matarte._

_…_

Se levantó de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos con una expresión de horror en su rostro, sonrió apenada y se aseguró de no ver a Gaara cuando dijo que no se sentía bien y que saldría un momento. Salió corriendo seguida de Lee quien dijo que la cuidaría, ella se dejó llevar por la bestia verde hasta la casa del Kazekage (para su horror) donde se hospedarían en su tiempo en Sunagakure.

Se acostó en la cama mientras escuchaba los gritos de los ninjas morir sin piedad en las manos del kazekage.

Sería una larga noche.

**OoOoOoO**

El día siguiente transcurrió sin problemas, exceptuando el evidente caso de que Hinata evitaba al kazekage por todos lados y a Naruto, nadie comprendía mucho que pasaba con la chica, pero Gaara solamente se encogió de hombros y la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Hinata paso todo el día pegada a Lee o a Shikamaru cuando estuvo libre, parecía como un conejito perdido que saltaba ante cualquier cosa.

Algo había pasado.

Después de tomar un poco de agua, Lee miro como Hinata parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Entrenemos Hinata-propuso el chico.

Ella asintió.

…

Era ridículo.

Ridículamente fuerte.

Miro impresionada como el chico frente a ella no tenía ni una gota de sudor mientras ella estaba que no soportaba su cuerpo por si sola. Un buen punto a su favor es que Lee ya estaba acostumbrado a batallar contra el byakugan de su primo y ella no le daba mucho reto. Estaba segura que haberle ganado/dejado fuera de juego un rato a Toneri fue suerte de que no tuviera el tenseigan, ni si quiera lo derroto, al final fue Naruto y ella solo pudo destruir momentáneamente el tenseigan gracias al entrenamiento intensivo de Sasuke.

Se puso un poco deprimida mientras tomaban un descanso.

-Tengo que mejorar aún más-murmuro por bajo.

Lee sonrió divertido y apoyo esa noción.

-Igual sé que no peleaste con todas tus fuerzas-comento el chico sin cansancio.

-No puedes luchar enserio contra tus amigos, eso puede ser problemático-dijo otra voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos giraron para ver como Shikamaru los miraba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos al lado de Gaara, Hinata se tensó un poco y aparto la mirada rápidamente.

De reojo noto como Lee sonreía a Gaara y le pedía sobre algo si querer luchar con él.

No le gustó la idea.

Se fue con una patética escusa.

…

..

.

Ella no era una niña, así que era estúpido que tuviera miedo como si fuera una niña.

Miro aburrida como las personas de la aldea caminaban tranquilamente en sus actividades diarias, algunas al notar la diferencia entre ella y otro ninja de Sunagakure la observaban un rato. Su concentración no era mucho y no tardo en empujar a una señora, arrepentida le ayudo con sus bolsas de compra mientras era guiada al camino al hogar de la mujer.

Dejo todo en la mesa y le ofrecieron tomar un té.

Un viejo recuerdo de como Sasuke y ella fueron drogados por el oráculo de Farore llego a su mente, pero al final su buena voluntad acepto.

-¿Te veo algo pensativa?-dijo amablemente la mujer de larga cabellera celeste.

Realmente era muy bonita, su piel era blanca a pesar del calor, sus ojos y pelo de un brillante celeste junto a un cuerpo de envidia. En su pensamiento noto como ella debía ser muy popular entre los chicos.

Se preguntó si sus compañeros la verían atractiva.

Principalmente Naruto.

Se sintió molesta por alguna razón.

-¿Usted vive aquí hace mucho?-pregunto rápidamente cambiando de tema.

La mujer sonrió amablemente.

-Hace algunos años, me parece un lugar muy interesante y seguir la historia de Gaara-sama ayuda a fomentar mi información sobre este mundo-explico demasiado alegre.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca sin comprender nada.

-No me era permitido interferir con el destino, pero Gaara-sama fue muy fuerte desde niño, ser un jinchuriki le hizo muy aislado y casi psicópata, pero cambio para bien y ahora es de los mejores kazekages que vio esta aldea-explico rápidamente.

Parecía sincera.

¿Qué debía pensar?

Tomo un poco del té en sus manos y luego levanto la mirada viendo fijamente a la señora.

-¿Confiaría en él?-

-Con mi vida-

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se despidió apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo.

La mujer de cabello celeste comenzó a acomodar la alacena cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello rojo que la miro con tranquilidad.

-Din me alegra verte de nuevo-

-¿Qué hacía la chica aquí Nayru-chan?-

-Bueno quería ayudar un poco-

-¿Por Hylian que hiciste ahora?-

-Mejor hablemos sobre Farore, vendrá en una semana y ya era tiempo de reunirnos para hacer una fiesta-

**OoOoOoO**

Miro varias veces confundido como Hinata corría de un lado para otro disculpándose sobre algo con Gaara, el peli rojo había decidido ignorarla después de la décima disculpa y al final accedió a cenar con todos. Estaba celoso de la forma en que la chica solía hacerse querer entre todos, si bien Temari la consideraba una buena aliada su instinto maternal había nacido con la chica al escucharle decir que no tenía muchas memorias.

-Debe ser horrible no recordar nada-comento la rubia ignorando completamente a Shikamaru.

Este no parecía tan alegre.

-Bueno ahora que recupero partes de mis memorias esta mejor-

-¿No tienes malos recuerdos?-

-Bueno…recuerdo algo sobre un tipo de cabellera naranja…no es un recuerdo muy agradable-

…

¿Qué?

Miro asombrado a Hinata al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru, se notaba que para ella era algo muy natural hablar sobre eso a pesar de ser la primera vez que escuchaban sobre otro recuerdo aparte del de su madre.

Temari frunció el ceño al imaginarse quien podría ser.

-Se llamaba Pain…te ataco en una invasión a Konoha-murmuro algo pensativo Lee.

Aun recordaba la desesperación de Neji al ver a su prima casi al borde de la muerte de no ser por Sakura-chan.

La chica volteo asombrada.

-No sabes mucho sobre él-aclaro Gaara genuinamente interesado.

La chica negó.

-Solo recuerdo que estaba luchando por él…no sé por qué, pero recuerdo que me atravesó con algo, sinceramente es algo incómodo recordarlo-hablo omitiendo el terror que le daba al confundirlo después con Sasuke.

La cena fue después en un incómodo silencio.

**OoOoOoO**

_Fue extraño, en esa ocasión no estaba dentro de su cuerpo viviendo algún recuerdo, ahora estaba como una espectadora._

_Noto como estaba en medio de una zona de lucha, su versión niña estaba frente a un Neji muy joven que la miraba con odio, todo a su lado parecía extraño y solo escuchaba las horribles palabras que su primo le decía, sintió ganas de vomitar._

_Pero como siempre Naruto niño salió al rescate de ella._

_¿Por qué?_

_…_

_Todo dio vueltas y ahora estaba en una academia ninja con ellos aún más pequeños, escucho a su profesor decir algo sobre con quien quieres estar si el mundo se acaba, miro de reojo como Naruto parecía darle poca importancia al asunto y como ella escribía el nombre del rubio en el papel._

_¿Por qué él?_

_…_

_Nuevamente varias imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente que no logro descifrar y supuso que fueron algunas misiones que tuvo adelante, para su confusión miro detenidamente como Neji, Kiba y Shino eran bastante recurrentes._

_Llego nuevamente a el campo de batalla que había estado en sus pesadillas esos días._

_Sintió nuevamente terror al ver al tipo de cabello naranja, pero igualmente fue una espectadora al ver como ella llegaba al campo de batalla con la palabra determinación en su cara._

_Luego declaro su amor por el rubio._

_…_

_¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE?_

**OoOoOoO**

Gaara observo confundido el motivo de esa improvisada reunión, ya acordado los planes para los próximos exámenes chunin el equipo de Konoha partiría en la tarde, una hora antes de eso Hinata junto con Lee prácticamente lo secuestraron y lo llevaron al despacho del Kazekage para una muy importante reunión.

No comprendió bien que pasaba.

Hinata le explico sobre como tenía recuerdos que ella anteriormente quería a Naruto, si bien ahora no era lo mismo no dejaba de sentirse incomoda y quería una solución para el problema.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Por qué el kazekage no dirá nada y Lee admitió que no diría nada por la llama de la juventud-

-Yo prometí cuidar a Hinata y lo hare por mi honor-

-¿No sería mejor alguien como Temari?-

-Tienes razón, Lee vamos por ella-

-Hai-

Gaara estuvo seguro de dos cosas.

1- Hinata no la tenía difícil si le gustaba Naruto, había detectado la mirada envenenada de él al estar cerca de la chica.

2- A Hinata no le hacía muy bueno estar tanto tiempo con Lee.

**Continuara…**

Algunas mañanas de escribir Fujoshi se me quedaron, al final el capitulo me quedo muy random...pero yolo (^-^)/

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. ¿Una cita?

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Fue extraño, en esa ocasión no estaba dentro de su cuerpo viviendo algún recuerdo, ahora estaba como una espectadora._

_Noto como estaba en medio de una zona de lucha, su versión niña estaba frente a un Neji muy joven que la miraba con odio, todo a su lado parecía extraño y solo escuchaba las horribles palabras que su primo le decía, sintió ganas de vomitar._

_Pero como siempre Naruto niño salió al rescate de ella._

_¿Por qué?_

_…_

_Todo dio vueltas y ahora estaba en una academia ninja con ellos aún más pequeños, escucho a su profesor decir algo sobre con quien quieres estar si el mundo se acaba, miro de reojo como Naruto parecía darle poca importancia al asunto y como ella escribía el nombre del rubio en el papel._

_¿Por qué él?_

_…_

_Nuevamente varias imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente que no logro descifrar y supuso que fueron algunas misiones que tuvo adelante, para su confusión miro detenidamente como Neji, Kiba y Shino eran bastante recurrentes._

_Llego nuevamente a el campo de batalla que había estado en sus pesadillas esos días._

_Sintió nuevamente terror al ver al tipo de cabello naranja, pero igualmente fue una espectadora al ver como ella llegaba al campo de batalla con la palabra determinación en su cara._

_Luego declaro su amor por el rubio._

_…_

_¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE?_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Gaara observo confundido el motivo de esa improvisada reunión, ya acordado los planes para los próximos exámenes chunin el equipo de Konoha partiría en la tarde, una hora antes de eso Hinata junto con Lee prácticamente lo secuestraron y lo llevaron al despacho del Kazekage para una muy importante reunión._

_No comprendió bien que pasaba._

_Hinata le explico sobre como tenía recuerdos que ella anteriormente quería a Naruto, si bien ahora no era lo mismo no dejaba de sentirse incomoda y quería una solución para el problema._

_-¿Por qué yo?-_

_-Por qué el kazekage no dirá nada y Lee admitió que no diría nada por la llama de la juventud-_

_-Yo prometí cuidar a Hinata y lo hare por mi honor-_

_-¿No sería mejor alguien como Temari?-_

_-Tienes razón, Lee vamos por ella-_

_-Hai-_

_Gaara estuvo seguro de dos cosas._

_1- Hinata no la tenía difícil si le gustaba Naruto, había detectado la mirada envenenada de él al estar cerca de la chica._

_2- A Hinata no le hacía muy bueno estar tanto tiempo con Lee._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo once: ¿Una cita?**

Bien en ocasiones dudaba de si hacer caso a los demás fuera buena idea, después de todo Naruto parecía genuinamente molesto con ella por alguna razón que no comprendía. El plan de Temari era simple, invitar al rubio al último día de nevada en Konoha donde harían un festival atrasado por el problema de la luna, ella vería cuales eran las emociones que le producían estar a su lado y compararía para ver si eran similares a las que anteriormente guardaba.

Se negaba aceptar que amaba alguien solo por unos recuerdos.

Puede que ella antes lo quisiera, pero habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida y…vale no negaba que tal vez le pareciera atractivo.

Pero de ahí al amor había un largo camino.

Golpeo por novena vez la cabeza contra la almohada y mejor se apresuró a alistarse, al mal paso darle prisa. No se molestó en ponerse ropa bonita, eso solo era una salida de amigos y ella no pensaba preocuparse por su aspecto. Siguió con el short que la había acompañado esos días, unas botas por el frio y una sudadera morada algo holgada regalo de Kiba.

Camino entre la nieve al lugar donde había quedado con Naruto, aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el chico al final había aceptado. De camino se topó a Ino quien le arreglo un poco el pelo diciendo que debía haberse alistado más, ella se escapó apenas pudo.

Llego se sentó en la banca y apretó las manos dentro de la sudadera.

Joder el frio era horrible.

Miro vagamente al cielo sin comprender por qué hacía eso, tal vez lo mejor era seguir haciendo misiones con otras personas, reuniría suficiente dinero para un departamento pequeño, ascendería de rango, visitaría a Haruto y Sakuya, encontraría a alguien con quien formar una familia, cuando fuera mayor renunciaría a ser ninja y tendría un pequeño puesto donde pasar su vejez, tendría hijos y nietos, luego moriría.

No sonaba tan mal.

¿Entonces?

Por qué esa insistencia a estar con Naruto, fácilmente ella podría irse por un lado y él por el suyo.

Eso era lo mejor.

Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, mandaría una nota a Naruto diciendo que se sentía mal y haría lo posible por no verle, pronto él se aburriría o no le tomaría importancia, cada quien haría su vida, la aldea era grande y no se verían mucho.

-¿Hinata?-la llamo alguien a su espalda.

Joder su suerte.

Giro el rostro algo nervioso al ver como Naruto la miraba confundido como si leyera su deseo de escapar, vistiendo su ropa de siempre con su bufanda roja. Tal vez debía cancelar la reunión de ellos, era evidente que él chico debería querer estar con Sakura, aprovecharía que Sasuke estaba fuera para conquistarla.

-H-Hola N-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo nerviosa.

Noto sorpresa en el rostro del chico y después una cálida sonrisa, como sí que hubiera tartamudeado fuera un buen recuerdo.

Fue ver la sonrisa en su rostro y sentir su propio corazón agitado lo que le hicieron quedarse.

-¿Quieres caminar por ahí?-

-Hai-

…

-¿Naruto-kun estás enojado conmigo?-

-No-

-Bueno-

…

Miro a la chica a su lado mientras caminaban por un camino donde el detectaba si se acercaba o no una fan, sinceramente no estaba enojado con Hinata, era con Sasuke. Si bien se conocía y sabía que tarde o temprano lo perdonaría, no podía evitar sentirse algo traicionado por él, el golpe en la mejilla que tuvo como despedida se lo dejo bien claro. Lo peor del asunto es que no solo él, Kakashi también parecía enterado de la situación a pesar de haberlo visto deprimido por meses.

Apretó los puños con fuerza dentro de su pantalón.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea salir con ella, se notaba lo incomoda que estaba por la situación e incluso lo ignoro gran parte de la misión a Sunagakure, tal vez que él la hubiera ignorado primero por sus problemas personales tenía algo que ver.

De reojo noto a la chica quien parecía algo nerviosa ante tanta gente, le daba gracia verle así, le traía muchos recuerdos.

Vio como algunos aldeanos volteaban a verlos y susurraban cosas, no le dio importancia hasta que la palabra _cita_ le provoco un notorio sonrojo.

¿Cita?

La chica había dicho sobre querer salir con él en el festival, pero no creía que la chica tan nerviosa como estaba pensara en esto como una cita.

No había nada que temer, él había tenido muchas citas.

Aun así no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

Se detuvo cuando Hinata se detuvo frente a un puesto en el festival, la chica miraba intrigada el puesto de tiro al blanco donde se ganaba un gracioso peluche de zorro, una risa maligna apareció en su cara al escuchar un bufido indignado de Kurama cuando hizo la similitud.

-¿Quieres ir al puesto dattebayo?-le pregunto con felicidad.

La chica algo sonrojada asintió animadamente.

Para sorpresa del dueño del puesto Hinata pidió ir primero, eran ninjas y no debía ser difícil con esa shuriken de madera, para sorpresa de ambos Hinata fallo en los tres casos y miro algo intrigada el arma de juguete.

-No parece, pero el peso es distinto-admitió ella con una sonrisa apenada.

En su turno también fallo reforzando lo dicho anteriormente por Hinata, pero ya con los nuevos cálculos en su quinta tanda logro ganar el cochino peluche de zorro. Lo tomo y rápidamente se lo dio a la chica sonrojándola por completo.

-Gracias-

Caminaron por otros puestos donde Naruto compro una bebida y un algodón de azúcar a la chica que lo miraba embobada al caminar, era curioso la palabra _cita_ se pronunció con más frecuencia, aunque muchos aldeanos le restaron importancia ya que habían visto anteriormente al héroe de Konoha con varias chicas diferentes.

Frunció el ceño.

Hinata era diferente a las otras citas que había tenido (contando con que ni siquiera estaba en una cita). Lo sabía desde que descubrió que era ella, no, lo descubrió cuando la vio sin aquella mascara en medio de la misión.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Hinata viviera antes de la misión.

La respuesta era clara.

Estaría a su lado.

Ella le amaba, o al menos lo había hecho. Él nunca se había sentido amado de esa forma, recordando tanto a esa chica le hizo entender que si bien nunca le presto atención (motivo que aún se reprochaba), quería descubrir que era estar al lado de la chica. En su mente muchas veces se puso a imaginar que hubiera pasado, si hubieran tenido citas, si se hubiera enamorado de ella, si se hubieran casado.

Claro pensaba que ella estaba muerta y su imaginación iba en todas direcciones.

Confesaba haber tenido alguna vez un sueño erótico con la chica, vale que no le ponía atención, pero incluso él admitía del buen cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

Este asintió algo nervioso y se aseguró de no verle el rostro hasta calmarse.

Ahora la chica estaba a su lado, su corazón latía rápidamente y las putas mariposas estaban en su estómago…por kami incluso con Sakura-chan jamás se puso de esa manera tan patéticamente cursi. Seco el sudor de sus manos en su ropa, algo estúpido al ver el frio que hacía.

Giro al cielo.

Le gustaba Hinata.

Le gustaba su sonrisa.

Su mirada perla.

Su cuerpo (Era un hombre vale).

Su deseo de proteger a otros.

Su determinación para entrenar con Lee y Guy-sensei.

La forma en que comía un algodón de azúcar como si fuera una niña.

Podía pasar toda la noche diciendo que le gustaba de la chica, al pensarla muerta había hecho una lista de varias horas.

Un sonrojo mayor se posó en su rostro.

-Sempai-

-Naruto-sempai-

-Sempai-

Giro su rostro nervioso al ver al trio de fans que siempre lo seguía, había bajado la guardia y ahora incluso Hinata miraba confundida a las chicas.

No lo pensó.

Tomo a Hinata como un costal de papas y en menos de un segundo desapareció en una nube de humo dejando extrañado a todos a su alrededor.

…

A Hinata le tomo un poco más de tiempo el reconocer el lugar donde estaban, era la primera vez que estaba en la montaña de los hokages desde que llego y aun no tenía un recuerdo de haber estado ahí. Rápidamente Naruto la bajo de su hombro dejándola algo mareada por el cambio tan repentino, definitivamente era el héroe de Konoha para realizar tal maniobra de escape.

-¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto ella logrando que su tono molesto no se notara.

El chico frente a ella se puso algo nervioso.

-Sinceramente no se sus nombres-

-Ya veo-

Un silencio incómodo.

-Creo que me la pase bien esta noche-comento ella.

Lo mejor era dejarle ir si estaba ocupado con otras personas.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?-pregunto sin disimular su tono decepcionado.

Lo miro confundida.

-¿No quisieras ir con Sakura-chan?-

¿Sakura-chan?

Vale Sakura-chan era su amiga y casi hermana, pero sin duda incluso ella comprendía que ese día quería pasar lo más posible con Hinata, incluso aunque ella también sintiera algo de molestia con Sasuke al saber que paso más tiempo con Hinata que con ella.

Su cerebro pensó rápido.

-¿Por qué no vemos los juegos artificiales?-

-¿Juegos artificiales?-

-Empezaran en una hora, esta es una gran vista-

Los dos voltearon inconscientemente a ver al resto de la aldea, Hinata miro de reojo al rubio sin querer alejarse realmente de él, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Asintió.

Naruto sonrió.

Con un rápido movimiento Naruto mando a dos clones de sombra por comida a la aldea, al rato ella tenía una bebida junto una manzana acaramelada, mientras él se compró una gran cantidad de dangos. El frio hizo que Naruto le diera la bufanda roja que ella acepto con una sonrisa, mientras seguía hablando sobre diversos temas e historias graciosas.

Los juegos empezaron.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada.

Un vago destello llego a su mente, un recuerdo lejano donde ella veía unos juegos artificiales al lado de Hanabi y la niña le tomaba la mano emocionada.

Sonrió con nostalgia ya algo más acostumbrada a esa forma de recuperar recuerdos.

Miro de reojo al rubio, este parecía concentrado en los juegos artificiales con una sonrisa nostálgica.

¿Tal vez tentaba a la suerte?

Él quería a Sakura-chan.

Pero Sakura-chan quería a Sasuke y este parecía no serle indiferente.

Se mordió el labio unos segundos.

…

A la mierda.

Bajo el rostro al suelo y con un gran sonrojo tomo la mano del rubio, noto la mirada sorprendida del chico sobre ella, pero se negó a voltear el rostro y encararlo. Pensó en la idea de quitar la mano y decir que había visto un bicho o algo, se sintió mal por Shino pero no sabía qué hacer.

De reojo noto como Naruto la miraba boquiabierto.

-Quería tomar tu mano-

Que la impulso a ser tan estúpidamente sincera, era todo un misterio.

Iba a quitar la mano, pero contra todo pronóstico el chico le devolvió el apretón y giro su rostro para ver los juegos artificiales con un sonrojo menor que el de la Hyuga.

Naruto pensó que eso estaba bien por ahora.

Ambos que la mano del otro era cálida.

Durante la siguiente hora de juegos artificiales permanecieron en silencio y tomados de la mano, cada uno con una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro.

…

Casi era media noche cuando ambos caminaban algo distantes a la casa de Kurenai, el chico había aceptado ir a dejarla a casa y sorprendentemente aun había varias personas en las calles principales. El camino fue demasiado corto y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a hogar de Kurenai.

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto a pesar de los nervios que tenía.

Sinceramente no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Fue una gran noche-admitió con una sonrisa.

El chico la imito.

-Me alegra que te gustara dattebayo-respondió sin saber que más hacer.

No quería que esto terminara.

Tal vez pasa que en unos momentos donde uno más desea que algo suceda cuando Dios te concede tu deseo. Unos niños quienes jugaban por el lugar a altas horas, pasaron corriendo mientras se empujaban unos con otros, la suerte de Naruto fue grande al ver como Hinata era empujada y sus reflejos la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, pero al ver más niños correr la coloco contra la pared viendo de reojo cuando pasaban los niños.

Claro que al estar consciente de la extraña pero comprometedora situación.

No supo que hacer.

La chica contra la pared estaba aferrada a su camisa y él con ambas manos tapaba cualquier salida. Sus ojos notaron el desconcierto de ella, claro que eso fue hasta notar sus labios algo morados por el frio. Sus ojos se oscurecían levemente al imaginar que él podía darle calor a esos labios rápidamente.

Su respiración se agito.

No era consciente como pero ahora estaba a solo un centímetro del rostro de la chica y con una mirada oscura como la de un depredador con la presa.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?-tartamudeo la chica sorprendida.

Si alguien pensó que eso haría reaccionar a Naruto, estaba en lo correcto, solo que lo había hecho reaccionar de una forma poco correcta para esa ocasión.

Podría asustarla.

Pero escucharla decir su nombre como solía hacerlo antes, solo aumentaba su deseo de tenerla.

Tanto en el buen como mal sentido de la expresión.

Vio un brillo de temor en sus ojos y le hizo comprender que debía calmarse.

Puso su rostro entre el cuello de la chica (ya le había devuelto la bufanda) sintió una satisfacción al verla temblar de nervios cuando sin poder evitarlo puso su boca sobre esa blanca piel. Imagino verla bajo él suplicando por que la tomara de una forma casi animal, ese pensamiento hizo que la torturara un poco pasando su lengua como si fuera un perro en celo.

Vale no estaba tan lejos de serlo.

Escucho un gemido de sorpresa de la boca de la chica. Hinata parecía no ser consciente que cada una de sus acciones parecía incitarlo a seguir.

-No sabes lo que me provocas-hablo antes de poner su boca con algo de presión en el cuello.

Hinata estaba en shock y con todos sus sentidos disparados, la lengua del rubio no dejaba de pasar por su cuello y ella sentía que le faltaba el aire, ya no pensaba bien y el único pensamiento medio coherente que paso por su mente fue:

¿Dónde estaba el Naruto tierno de hace media hora?

Claro no se quejaba del todo.

Jamás había experimentado algo así.

Era algo aterrador y excitante para ella, si ella incluso podía usar esa palabra.

-¿Te p-provoco?-hablo entre gemidos que intentaba controlar, algo difícil ya que el chico parecía tener su cuerpo a punto de ceder.

¿A qué?

No estaba segura de querer saber.

Después de dejarle una adorable marca rojiza en su cuello levanto el rostro, sus ojos se oscurecieron más de ser posible al ver a la chica con ojos oscuros devolviéndole su misma mirada, casi se la lleva a su departamento.

Él era virgen (Si aún era virgen), pero no ocupaba haberlo hecho como para no saber que ahora mismo quería a la chica desnuda bajo él, le enseñaría que era amar a alguien con cuerpo y alma, la llevaría al borde del control, la dejaría tan mareada que solo podría decir su nombre, seria completa y únicamente suya.

**-Y luego saldrá corriendo asustada-**hablo con burla Kurama en su mente disfrutando del show.

Cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que decía el zorro, debía ir despacio.

Pero verla tan dispuesta a entregarse a él.

No oponía resistencia.

Una punzada en su mente le hizo recordar que viajo con Sasuke sin tener memorias de él, había sufrido desde que se enteró al pensar que la chica pudo desarrollar algún sentimiento por su amigo.

Era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

Tal vez fue el egoísmo de querer que la chica solo lo mirara a él que lo impulso. Tomo ambas mejillas de ella y la atrajo a él para robarle un beso en sus labios, ella exclamo sorprendida ante la rudeza del beso que estaba ocurriendo.

Demasiado demandante.

Demasiado miedo.

Demasiados sentimientos positivos y negativos.

Todo demasiado rápido.

La lengua de Naruto exigía que ella se uniera en una extraña danza, las manos del chico atraían su rostro lo más posible, sentía un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

Al separarse vio preocupada el rostro temeroso del chico.

-No me vuelvas a dejar-suplico con la voz ahogada.

No comprendía que pasaba ahí.

Con suavidad tomo el rostro del chico, este la miraba algo temeroso de su reacción y ella solo sonrió amablemente como siempre.

-No pienso dejarte, estoy segura que estar a tu lado es mi camino ninja-dijo de forma casi automática.

Todo con un vago recuerdo de su anterior declaración.

Vio el rostro del chico abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, luego con ojos algo llenos de lágrimas le dio un suave beso, muchísimo más dulce que el anterior como el simple rose de un pétalo de primavera.

Luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Kurenai junto a Mirai, ambas acababan de regresar del festival.

La chica ignorando todo cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, toco delicadamente sus labios y sonrió, antes de que un notorio sonrojo inundara su rostro y cayera desmayada ante el espanto de las otras dos.

Vaya noche había tenido.

Eso mismo pensaba Naruto cuando llego a su departamento con una sola dirección, una buena ducha de agua fría.

**Continuara…**

Maratón final de cuatro capitulos en un día.

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capitulo Final

Hola gente, sé que es raro que suba una historia nueva (no es raro, lo raro seria que la continuara) pero esta historia solo sería un qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera llegado a tiempo y dado su vida por Hinata ocurriendo cosas locas que solo mi mente inventa.

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece…pero igual amo la historia como esta y solo hago esto para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Volviendo a tu lado**

**capitulo anterior...**

_…_

_.._

_._

_Después de dejarle una adorable marca rojiza en su cuello levanto el rostro, sus ojos se oscurecieron más de ser posible al ver a la chica con ojos oscuros devolviéndole su misma mirada, casi se la lleva a su departamento._

_Él era virgen (Si aún era virgen), pero no ocupaba haberlo hecho como para no saber que ahora mismo quería a la chica desnuda bajo él, le enseñaría que era amar a alguien con cuerpo y alma, la llevaría al borde del control, la dejaría tan mareada que solo podría decir su nombre, seria completa y únicamente suya._

_**-Y luego saldrá corriendo asustada-**hablo con burla Kurama en su mente disfrutando del show._

_Cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que decía el zorro, debía ir despacio._

_Pero verla tan dispuesta a entregarse a él._

_No oponía resistencia._

_Una punzada en su mente le hizo recordar que viajo con Sasuke sin tener memorias de él, había sufrido desde que se enteró al pensar que la chica pudo desarrollar algún sentimiento por su amigo._

_Era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo._

_Tal vez fue el egoísmo de querer que la chica solo lo mirara a él que lo impulso. Tomo ambas mejillas de ella y la atrajo a él para robarle un beso en sus labios, ella exclamo sorprendida ante la rudeza del beso que estaba ocurriendo._

_Demasiado demandante._

_Demasiado miedo._

_Demasiados sentimientos positivos y negativos._

_Todo demasiado rápido._

_La lengua de Naruto exigía que ella se uniera en una extraña danza, las manos del chico atraían su rostro lo más posible, sentía un leve temblor en su cuerpo._

_Al separarse vio preocupada el rostro temeroso del chico._

_-No me vuelvas a dejar-suplico con la voz ahogada._

_No comprendía que pasaba ahí._

_Con suavidad tomo el rostro del chico, este la miraba algo temeroso de su reacción y ella solo sonrió amablemente como siempre._

_-No pienso dejarte, estoy segura que estar a tu lado es mi camino ninja-dijo de forma casi automática._

_Todo con un vago recuerdo de su anterior declaración._

_Vio el rostro del chico abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, luego con ojos algo llenos de lágrimas le dio un suave beso, muchísimo más dulce que el anterior como el simple rose de un pétalo de primavera._

_Luego desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-¿Hinata?-pregunto Kurenai junto a Mirai, ambas acababan de regresar del festival._

_La chica ignorando todo cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, toco delicadamente sus labios y sonrió, antes de que un notorio sonrojo inundara su rostro y cayera desmayada ante el espanto de las otras dos._

_Vaya noche había tenido._

_Eso mismo pensaba Naruto cuando llego a su departamento con una sola dirección, una buena ducha de agua fría._

_._

_.._

_..._

**Capitulo Final**

Miro irritada el hombre frente a ella.

Kakashi Hatake.

Estaba aprendiendo a respetarlo pero odiarlo al mismo tiempo.

Apretó con fuerza los brazos que cruzaban su pecho antes de aceptar de mala gana la misión junto a Kiba y Shino que reían divertidos ante la expresión de la chica.

Partirían en la tarde.

¿Qué era lo irritante?

…

Había pasado unos dos meses contados desde el último día del festival donde ella y Naruto…bueno pasó aquella, candente, despedida. Para su gran sorpresa el chico había salido de urgencia a una misión junto a Sai y Shikamaru, de aproximadamente tres semanas. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar un tiempo de distancia para aclarar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Al final ella había hecho algunas misiones básicas junto a sus nuevos amigos, especialmente con Sakura e Ino.

Gratamente había escuchado de la misma Sakura que entre ella y Naruto no había nada, que sus recuerdos eran de un cariño que había existido desde niños y que ahora ya no estaba. Su sonrisa aliviada fue lo que impulso a Sakura e Ino a sacarle la información.

Al parecer sus sentimientos no eran diferentes a los de su recuerdo.

Naruto le gustaba…mucho.

Ese beso solo había desatado la gran cantidad de emociones que había en su interior.

Suspiraba como boba.

Reía al recordarlo.

Soñaba con verlo.

…

Si Sasuke la viera le llamaría patética.

…

Ese era el problema.

No había visto a Naruto después de ese beso.

Kakashi la asigno a su anterior equipo junto con Kiba y Shino, por alguna razón de mala suerte cuando ella iba de misión Naruto regresaba, cuando ella llegaba él ya se había ido a otra de emergencia.

La suerte que tenía era la de un grano en el culo de alguien.

Sus recuerdos regresaban rápidamente, pero su actitud seguía siendo confiada (Gracias Sasuke) incluso sus amigos se alegraban al verla llena de energía.

Entrenaba diariamente (cuando estaba en la aldea) con Lee y Guy-sensei, mejoro rápidamente su cuerpo físico y su resistencia. Había estado entrenando también con su hermana y Neji, incluso para sorpresa de su clan su padre había tomado la tutela de ayudarla a mejorar sus técnicas. Consiguió un pequeño departamento en una parte algo alejada de la aldea que sostenía con su salario.

Se sentía llena de vida.

Pero quería hablar con Naruto, ni si quiera para decirle que le gustaba…solamente lo extrañaba.

…

Salió del despacho del hokage y asintió a las indicaciones de sus amigos. Kiba quien iba detrás de ella sonrió al sentir un olor familiar.

-Sabes Hinata-chan deberías ir a tu departamento a alistar todo-le propuso el chico.

Ella lo miro extrañada, hace cinco segundos le había suplicado por ir a comer y ahora le decía que se fuera a casa.

Quien los entendía.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-No sé-no quería estar sola.

-Deberías ir ahora mismo-

-Concuerdo con Kiba-

-Guau-

Los tres integrantes masculinos prácticamente asintieron antes de dejarla sola.

Ella inflo las mejillas de forma indignada.

…

..

.

-Debiste decirle Kiba-

-Me gusta darle este tipo de sorpresas-

-Eres incorregible-

…

..

.

Algo amargada para ser sincera camino a su departamento, saludo de reojo a los dueños de las tiendas cercanas que ya se habían hecho amigos de ella. Cuando subió las escaleras que llevarían a su departamento se detuvo confusa al ver la puerta abierta del departamento de al lado, la encargada decía que era un ninja importante y que últimamente era mandado a muchas misiones, pero sinceramente aun no lo conocía.

Pensó en ir a presentarse.

Pero camino a su departamento donde se detuvo buscando sus llaves, al encontrarlas puso la llave en la cerradura al mismo tiempo que su vecino salía de su departamento.

Ambos quedaron congelados.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Hinata-chan-

Un silencio incómodo y sorprendido reino el lugar.

…

El reloj sonaba demasiado fuerte y el hervir del agua era algo que la mantenía ocupada mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, inconscientemente apretó la zona donde Naruto había dejado una marca hace buen tiempo y que duro una semana de escusas tontas para que sus amigos no descubrieran su pequeño secreto, aun creía que Neji sabía algo.

Sirvió el té y se acercó a la mesa de su departamento donde un nervioso Naruto la esperaba.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-pregunto la chica después de servir el té.

No se miraban a los ojos.

Era curioso ver a Naruto tímido después de semejante, actuación al besarla.

Le pareció dulce.

-Estuvieron habiendo problemas con la aldea de Kirigakure, un grupo de rebeldes de la que ya nos encargamos-admitió el chico tomando de la bebida.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

-Kakashi ya me tenía harto con tanta misión, apenas si podía quedarme un día aquí antes de volver a salir dattebayo-mascullo enojado.

Sonrió divertida.

Lo comprendía.

-Yo en la tarde salgo de misión con Kiba y Shino-

-Si quieres puedo acompañarlos-

-Tranquilo debes descansar, es una misión de una semana-

-Hmp-

Noto de inmediato la incomodidad del chico ante esa respuesta, pero ella creía que lo mejor era un poco de descanso de su parte.

Quiso hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero tuvo algo de miedo de que él se arrepintiera.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono viéndola fijamente.

Negó suavemente.

-Me alegra volver a verte-se sinceró algo nerviosa.

Un sonrojo junto un silencio les inundo.

¿Qué podían decir?

De pronto Naruto apoyo la mano en la mesa y giro el rostro algo sonrojado, ella lo miro fijamente sorprendida al verle actuar de manera tan natural ante ella, después de todo apenas si podía mantenerle la mirada sin sentir ganas de vomitar un arcoíris.

-No me arrepiento-ella volteo a verlo incrédula y él de reojo-No me arrepiento de besarte aquella noche-añadió aún más sonrojado viendo a otro lado.

Tsundere.

Sonrió levemente con las mejillas rojas.

-No estuvo mal-

-Yo beso bien dattebayo-

-Bueno…-

-¿Qué significa eso dattebayo?-

Se vieron divertidos y se rieron levemente dejando que ese sonido se llevara toda la tensión que había, ambos estaban tranquilos al ver como el otro no estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado.

-Si quieres podemos salir otro día-propuso Hinata más roja que un tomare.

Se veía adorable.

Rápidamente el rubio se puso a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo, ambos sonrojados y que produciría que cualquiera vomitara arcoíris toda la semana. El chico sintió la alegría del olor de ella tan cerca, su presencia logro quitar el mal humor que soportaron sus compañeros de equipo.

Sonrió algo malvado.

-Te vas una semana completa-comento de forma divertida.

Ella lo miro fijamente.

-Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo-añadió con un brillo en sus ojos.

Se sonrojo violentamente al ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

Horas después…

-¿Hinata que pasó a tu cuello?-

-N-Nada Kiba-kun, un mosquito-

-Al menos que sea un insecto de tu tamaño y de cabellera rubia-

-SHINO-

…

**OoOoOoO**

No paso más de una semana, desde la llegada de Hinata, para ver como la nueva y extraña pareja de Konoha se volvía popular entre todas las edades. Naruto bien conocido por las chicas al salir con una diferente cada semana, ahora pasaba de la mano con la chica después de un mes de la relación. Sus amigos apoyaron la decisión y Neji dejo el hacha que escondía cuando vio la cara de felicidad de su prima, claro que la advertencia le hizo tener pesadillas a Naruto un mes.

Cada día su mente recuperaba más recuerdos y pronto Hinata se acomodó algunas tareas del clan Hyuga, aun sin querer aceptar del todo la herencia que le correspondía.

Su noviazgo con Naruto era bueno.

Salían a comer cuando tenían libre de misiones, caminaban por la aldea y muchas veces se reunían con sus amigos que querían ver a Hinata casi todo el tiempo (El rubio no era el único que la extraño). Sus entrenamientos con Lee eran menos intensos pero igual de productivos, incluso ahora entrenaba con Naruto y si bien no estaba a su nivel se sentía victoriosa cuando lograba darle.

Tomo unas clases con Sakura sobre ninjutsu médico para sus misiones y en varias ocasiones Shikamaru le explicaba sobre asuntos de la aldea que aún no comprendía en sus memorias.

Se sentía feliz.

Pronto la boda de Neji y Tenten llego, feliz por la boda de su primo contagio a su padre y hermana (con los cuales ahora entrenaba más seguido) quienes no evitaron la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su primo decir acepto delante de los demás invitados. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando Tenten fue quien tomó el mando y le planto semejante beso que dejo a todos sonrojados y gritando de felicidad.

Era una boda formal del clan Hyuga.

Claro que Lee, Chouji, Naruto, Guy-sensei, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari, Ino e incluso a ella…bueno no parecía importarles.

Al final de la boda mientras todos celebraban y felicitaban a la nueva pareja, ella no pudo evitar acercarse a Naruto y sujetar su mano con una sonrisa.

Este sonrió con una marca registrada Uzumaki.

Era curioso como el chico que parecía haber llenado de tristeza después de la guerra, volvía a ser un chico que no dejaba de sonreír y prácticamente siempre estaba pegado a Hinata como un chicle.

-Me alegra ver feliz a Neji-niisan-hablo la chica sonriente.

Noto como Lee y Guy-sensei estaban en una etapa de llama de la juventud que le sacaba risa a los demás.

Naruto tomo la cintura de su novia y la acerco a él, noto la mirada de advertencia de su "suegro" y si bien le dio un poco de miedo la aguanto bien macho.

Ino grito foto y todos corrieron para formar parte de esta.

La peli azul se puso al lado de su primo y rápidamente Naruto la siguió.

El resto de la festividad fue en pura risa.

Pero ambos felices de ver como Neji y Tenten al final habían logrado estar juntos, de reojo Naruto miro a Hinata apretando con fuerza la pequeña cajita entre el traje de su pantalón.

…

..

.

Si bien pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su suegro, camino tomando firmemente la mano de Hinata disfrutando del placer de ver la mirada fulminante de Hiashi y Hanabi. Era una suerte que Hinata conservara el departamento a su lado, si bien ser vecinos habían significado muchos baños de agua fría para él, estar tan cerca de ella era como un dulce bálsamo.

Solo que aún no llevaban la relación al siguiente nivel.

No es que no quisiera…solo que el momento no se daba.

Al final por estar pensando en otras cosas choco contra un poste de luz y Hinata alterada lo llevo a su departamento, la herida si bien no era grave se notaba un pequeño hilo de sangre caer lentamente por su frente.

-Estabas muy distraído-murmuro Hinata guardando el pequeño botiquín de emergencia.

El siguió acostado frente a su mesa con expresión divertida.

No podía evitar estar feliz al lado de ella.

Incluso aunque Hinata no recordaba todas sus memorias y a veces prefería estar algo alejada cuando volvía una no muy agradable, él se le pegaba como un chicle incapaz de alejarla. Muchos de sus amigos reprocharon esa actitud que tenía con la chica y le advirtieron que podía alejarla.

Pero Hinata siempre estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí-hablo el chico y ella se acercó confundida.

Recibió un dulce beso de parte del chico, como siempre que podía y que aún le causaba ese revoltijo en su vientre.

Como bien todos saben las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea.

Él ocupaba hablar con ella, pero igual no podía dejar de besarle, cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía bajo él y aprovechándose que su insoportable primo ni sus metiches amigos estaban, disfruto el espacio libre para hacer un beso diferente y más pasional.

Detuvo sus movimientos al ver como el kimono de la chica se soltaba un poco mostrando sus hombros y parte de sus pechos, con fuerza de voluntad se alejó un poco y giro el rostro sonrojado.

Estaba tentando su suerte.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a tu departamento-murmuro sentándose.

La chica sonrojada apretó con fuerza su kimono y bajo el rostro.

-No me molesta-

-¿Perdona?-

-No me molesta que Naruto-kun este cerca de mí, tampoco me incomodaría que mi primera vez fuera contigo-

¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

Tal vez el golpe contra aquel poste de luz fue más duro de lo que imagino.

Miro serio a la chica sin saber si hablaban de temas diferentes, el sonrojo en su rostro le indico que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Se sonrojo igualmente.

-¿S-Segura?-pregunto esperando un si por respuesta.

Ella sintió nerviosa.

…

¿Ahora?

**-Yo me voy a dormir-**gruño Kurama en su interior cerrando los ojos.

…

Todo paso algo rápido y de forma torpe para ser sinceros, en algún momento habían logrado llegar a su habitación y estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían que hacer. Naruto se sorprendió que a pesar de las evidentes ganas que tenía con su novia, no hubiera actuado como cuando tuvieron su primer beso.

No quería asustarla.

Ante todo pronóstico Hinata fue la que se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse sola el kimono, él la miro incrédulo.

-N-No mires-pidió ella sonrojada.

Al final quedaron ambos en ropa interior sobre la cama, el frio ya pasaba y la primavera dejaba un poco de aire.

Se vieron de reojo.

-Ven aquí-dijo Naruto después de un suspiro.

Roja como un tomate Hinata se puso a su lado y Naruto le regalo un suave beso en la cabeza que le saco una risita a ella.

-¿Confías en mí?-pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza.

La respuesta llego tan rápido como la pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

-Con mi vida-respondió.

Ambos sonrieron.

Estiro una mano y sujeto delicadamente la muñeca de la chica mientras la acercaba a él, ella algo nerviosa al estar tan expuesta lo miro fijamente.

-Déjate llevar-

Sonrió antes de aceptar lo que dijo el rubio.

…

Hubo un extraño silencio en el ambiente.

Hinata jugaba sobre su vientre con el cabello del chico a su lado, ambos solos cubiertos por una fina sabana que les cubría del frio del lugar.

Aunque sin duda estar al lado del otro era reconfortante, más después de lo ocurrido.

Pasaron así unos minutos solo disfrutando de la paz del lugar.

-Cuando luche con Toneri, ambos vimos a Hamura…él te quería y por eso acepto dejarte ir con nosotros, Hamura me dio parte de su chacra para volverte a la vida junto con Kurama-explico con algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Ella lo comprendió.

Era el mismo arrepentimiento que ella tenía en ocasiones al pensar en el chico de la luna.

Se extrañó que sacara el tema en ese momento.

-No lo sabía-dijo abrazándose más a él.

Este sonrió más calmado de sentirla tan cerca y mucho más ahora después de todo lo pasado en la noche.

-Te amo mucho Hinata, mucho más que a mi vida y quiero estar a tu lado siempre-dijo dándole un leve beso en la nuca.

Le saco una dulce sonrisa.

Luego le miro a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto cariño que jamás imagino.

Supo que aunque aún no tenía todas sus memorias, supo que aunque pasara lo peor en el futuro, ella jamás lo dejaría.

-Yo también te amo-dijo ella con felicidad.

Ambos sonrieron al ver como una nueva etapa en su vida pronto iniciaría.

Al menos eso decía el anillo que ahora estaba en la mano de la chica junto a una promesa de vida juntos.

Gracias a kami Hinata logro volver a su lado.

**Fin.**

Esta historia llego poco después de la muerte de Neji, hasta ahora pude terminarla y espero le gustara como a mi escribirla.

Gracias por acompañarme en la historia y como premio les subi los cuatro capitulos finales en un dia XD

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
